


Beastuck

by Serkrs8



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Childhood Trauma, Highblooded Trolls (Homestuck), Lowblooded Trolls (Homestuck), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Multiple, POV Second Person, Terezi Pyrope Isn't Blind, Troll Romance (Homestuck), Xenophobia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 55,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serkrs8/pseuds/Serkrs8
Summary: A sociedade de sangues altos e baixos entra em desarmonia quando acontece um assassinato na escola, Vriska já está acostumada a ser temida, até um incidente com um sangue baixo ocorre e despertar seus instintos.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora & Vriska Serket, Kanaya Maryam & Terezi Pyrope & Vriska Serket, Kanaya Maryam & Vriska Serket, Nepeta Leijon & Vriska Serket, Terezi Pyrope & Vriska Serket, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Então, essa é meu segundo trabalho... o site diz trabalho. Mas ok, título magnífico esse não é, hehe... é tipo uma mistura de beastars com homestuck, por favor alguém faz fics com esse au, por favor. Vai ter partes iguais a beastars? Vai. Vai ter humanos? Vai mas estou pensando em como colocá-los >:| parece que não tem as tags que pensei mas ok, críticas construtivas, se não ok, você não é obrigado a dar, e também de ler esse texto que ficou grande. É só isso, boa leitura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, essa é meu segundo trabalho... o site diz trabalho. Mas ok, título magnífico esse não é, hehe... é tipo uma mistura de beastars com homestuck, por favor alguém faz fics com esse au, por favor. Vai ter partes iguais/muito parecido com beastars? Vai, e parece que vai ter e muito. Vai ter humanos? Vai mas estou pensando em como colocá-los >:| parece que não tem as tags que pensei mas ok, críticas construtivas, se não ok, você não é obrigado a dar, e também de ler esse texto que ficou grande. É só isso, boa leitura.

Tudo ficou escuro, apenas, olhos brilhando vermelhos era visto, um rosnado e um olhar penetrante em uma troll, ela parou, paralisada pelo medo do olhar.

O rosnado aumentou, a troll virou o rosto devagar, notando os olhos vermelhos se aproximar. A troll engoliu a seco e tentou correr, mas desistiu ao sentir garras em seu antebraço esquerdo.

Quente, e verde-olívia, não era de se admirar que é um sangue baixo, médio, para ser justa. Espere, não, o que está acontecendo? Essa não é Vriska, essa não é a troll calma que todos vê.

_"A, pele dela, é tão, macia, mesmo coberto por esse sobretudo... a respiração dela, esquenta meu braço... será que, é macia mesma?_

_**"É assim que deveria ser!** _

Vriska olha ao redor, notando, ela mesma, só que sombria, com olhos vermelhos.

_**"Você vem se impedindo de matar desde da sua fase de larva. Esse momento, finamente chegou.** _

A sombra se aproximou lentamente, Vriska acelerou a respiração, o que está acontecendo? Q-quem é-!

_**"Vamos lá, morda, você não vem esperando esse momento, tem seis varreduras que você tem a vontade de provar.** _

Provar, desde da fase wiggler? Desde de quando foi criada pela sua avó? Mas ela nunca ensinou a isso!

_**"Vai lá, só uma mordidinha. Isso não vai matá-la, ou será que vai? Não sabemos.** _

\- Vá embora... - foi a única coisa que saiu da boca de Vriska.

_**"Só uma mordidinha, nem vai doer, a não ser para ela, mas isso importa para você?** _

Não, não, não! Vriska nem conhece essa troll, mas, como; como isso aconteceu?  


* * *

Seu nome é Vriska Serket, você é do 1° ano do ensino médio, você não é bem vista aqui, só porque você tem 1,88 metros de altura e a sua casta não ajuda, cobalto, os trolls que tem poderes de controlar e ler mentes. Você até está acostumada a ser temida, e no que isso vai mudar sua vida? Em nada... ultimamente, ocorreu um assassinato na escola de Alternia.

A vítima, foi um amigo seu, Xefros Tritoh, ele era do clube de teatro, um dos clubes que tem sangues altos e baixos, ele era um sangue de ferrugem, só você e alguns gostavam dele, ele também era telecinetico, um ótimo por sinal. Então foi por isso que todos ficaram surpresos, e até, chocados.

Ha, que ironia, por que estam chocados? Eles não ficaram aliviados por um sangue fraco morrer? Que coisa não é?

Depois disso, quando você estava no refeitório, o refeitório estava divido, de um lado os sangues altos, e do outro os baixos. Eles estavam discutindo sobre o assassinato, os baixos estavam culpando ou altos, e os altos se defendendo. Se antes a escola já estava assim, em quase um caos total, depois disso a situação só piorou.

Você é do dormitório 888, compartilhando com, duas trolls, Terezi e Kanaya. Provavelmente as duas te odeiam, bem Kanaya é sua irmã adotiva depois de uma coisa ruim ter acontecido na sua vida... na realidade, você não liga muito se os outros trolls te odeiam.

Agora, você está na frente da porta de uma sala, lacrada com fita de cenas dos crimes, onde ele foi assassinado, você se ajoelha, espere que, isso seja o respeito que ele merecia...

Ele era o único que não tinha medo de você, sempre te tratava como uma amiga.

De relance, você nota um buquê de flores sendo colocado. Você olha, era Eridan Ampora. O provável candidato a ser o próximo, starsblood, o troll que irá trazer ordem e harmonia para os sangues baixos e altos... você dúvida disso.

\- Está olhando o que? - ele pergunta.

\- Nada. - você responde desviando o olhar.

\- Grosseria faz parte da vida dos sangues cerúleo? - que pergunta, merda é essa? - Qual seu clube, aliás.

\- Não, faço parte de nenhum...

\- Sem clube? É uma novidade para um sangue mediano. Alguma utilidade? Sabe atuar? Costurar? Fazer os efeitos na iluminação?

Efeitos? Bem, você sempre foi boa em fazer alguns nos desenhos que você fazia, e ainda faz.

\- Eu conheço, alguém para fazer a costura. Ela, é do meu dormitório.

\- Já é uma coisa... - ele sussurra. - E então? Alguma das duas possibilidades?

\- Efeitos...

\- Bom, já fez sua escolha, chame sua amiga e vá para o clube de teatros. Pergunte a alguém de lá onde estou. - ele disse se levantando.

Que cara sem simpatia, quer logo tudo na hora, você suspira se levantando, o observando se afastar, ele provavelmente tem a mesma altura de Terezi, 1,79 metros, bom você acha isso. Se depender de você, ele não ia se tornar o starsblood.  


* * *

Uma jovem troll estava regando as flores, um cantarolando alguma música que veio a cabeça, um hábito que se desenvolveu regando as plantas de sua colméia, até perceber alguém se aproximar, ela parou de regar e se virou, suspirando aliviada ao percebe que era sua irmã.

\- Meulin, não me assuste assim!

\- Desculpa, eu só vi te ver. Quer almoçar comigo Nepeta?

\- Ah, obrigada mas, você não vai almoçar com suas amigas? E mais, eu já sou grandinha, já tenho seis varreduras.

\- Eu sei, sabe que ocorreu um assassinato, e, eu não sei, só quero seu bem.

As orelhas de Nepeta se abaixaram, a notícia do assassinato a assustou muito, graça a alguma entidade, não foi ela que foi assassinada.

\- Eu estarei almoçando fora do refeitório. Não se preocupe tá? Vai lá com suas amigas.

Antes de ir, Meulin a abraçou, Nepeta retribuiu, fazendo os rabos de ambas se entrelaçarem, a leonina mais nova ficou com as bochechas verdes, mas sorriu e esfregou a testa no ombro.

\- Tudo bem, toma cuidado. Até mais. - Meulin disse se separando e se afastou.

Nepeta assentiu a observando, depois suspirou, ela sempre se preocupa, ela não tem culpa disso.  


* * *

Você volta a ser Vriska, agora, você, e Kanaya entram no clube de teatro, na sala dos fundos. Você nunca tinha entrado em um clube em sua vida, ou seja, em uma varredura. Kanaya bate na porta e a abre, vocês entram, a sala era, simples, uma janela coberta pela cortina. Tinha um troll lá, um sangue marrom, provavemente, o substituto do Xefros. Eridan se vira para vocês e suspira.

\- Kanaya, você pode modificar o figurino para o tamanho da Chixie.

Você veio aqui só para assistir? Bom, menos mau, ou pera, 8om. Você o8servar Kanaya ir até o figurino e a troll, medindo a altura e a largura, a princípio, Chixie parece estar desconfortável, com você? Talvez, você é o dobro do tamanho dela, coitada.

\- "Como é irônico lhe ver aqui, Sensō!

\- O que? - Chixie pergunta, confusa e nervosa.

\- Estamos interpretando. Diga suas frases.

\- Ah, me desculpa mas, eu não decorei ainda...

Parece que essa não era a resposta que Eridan queria. Ele se aproximou dela, e agarrou o queixo.

\- Por que não diz nada? Não me diga que você perdeu o papel? Afinal, é isso que os sangues baixos fazem.

Isso era para ser uma atitude do próximo starsblood? Como que todos querem vê-lo fazendo isso???????? Você se segura muito, se ele fosse da sua casta, você daria muitos socos no rosto dele. Pelo visto Kanaya percebeu seu raciocínio, ela nunca vai aceitar isso, ela parou de fazer as modificações e se aproximou dos dois.

\- Pare. Se quer ser o próximo starsblood, tenha respeito pelos mais fracos!

Uau, esse tipo de cena, você nunca tinha visto ela falar tão séria assim. Eridan e Chixie a olharam, chocados, e então Eridan solta a troll.

\- Tudo bem, irei respeitar os fracos, se a senhorita diz. Dispensada.

Você o8servar Chixie ir para a porta, ela ainda desviou o olhar de você, realmente, sua altura é um pro8lema.

\- Kanaya você também, quero ter uma conversa com Vriska. Por favor.

Ela olha para você, preocupação? Ela nem gosta de você e... não, ela gosta de você, você percebeu isso só agora não, que legal........

\- Nunca parou uma briga? Isso é novidade para os cerúleo.

Ele está se referindo a todos? Até suas irmãs? Ah que maravilha, essa provação te provocou... fica calma, você é melhor do que ele........

\- Preciso que você faça um favor. Quero que fique de vigia na entrada do palco.

\- Mas-!

\- O que? Não me diga que você irá recusar como uma heroína. - ele se aproxima e pega seu colarinho, te puxando para perto. - Tenho certeza, que você adoraria mastigar e saborear meu sangue e carne, afinal, é isso que vocês, sangues medianos e baixos querem. Hoje, á meia-noite. - e te solta.

Você o olhar sair, os movimentos dele, a ação dele de pegar sua gola da camisa, é claramente de provocar. 8om, agora você tem que seguir as ordem de um superior.  


* * *

Agora, se torne Nepeta.

Você está almoçando com seu moiral, Equius Zahhak. Ele parece ser um idiota? Um pouco, ele tem uma força bruta, que faz com que quase tudo que ele toca, é destruído. Você gosta dele. Idiota, mas é amável.

\- Quer que eu te acompanhe até seu dormitório? - ele pergunta.

\- Não precisa, Equius, eu já sou grandinha, e sei me defender sabia?

\- Ah, sempre me esqueço que você tem seis varreduras. Então, por que estava almoçando fora?

Qual o problema de almoçar fora do refeitório? Sim, você tem medo de ser a próxima vítima do assassino, mas você sabe se defender.

\- Eu gosto! Eu e minhas irmãs sempre fazíamos isso!

\- Ok, tenho que respeitar seus, hábitos.

\- Mas eu posso te acompanhar até seu dormitório? - você pergunta animada.

\- Ah, claro. Eu terminei agora, estarei te esperando lá fora. - ele responde se levantando.

O modo dele, tão preconceituoso com os sangues baixos, mas, você sabe que ele tem sentimentos vermelhos por uma bronze, sua colega de quarto. Ha, ele é tão confuso.

Agora é uma boa hora para falar que você tem 1,72 metros, e ele 1,90? Bem, já é tarde :33<.

Você chega no peitoral dele, mesmo que isso seja um pouco estranho, mas tudo bem, não é?

Você acena para Equius quando ele entra no dormitório, ele acena de volta e fecha a porta. Ok, tome cuidado agora, o assassino pode estar atrás de você.  


* * *

Você volta a ser Vriska, agora você está de vigia na entrada do palco. Que eles terminem rápido, as rondas foram dobradas depois do incidente. Você entende isso, o assassino pode ser qualquer um. O barulho da fonte parece fazer o lugar mais, assustador. No canto de seu olho esquerdo de visão óctupla, você perceber uma aranha descendo a parede, você se aproxima, se ajoelha e a pega com cuidado.

\- Ei amiguinha, o que está fazendo aqui? - você pergunta a o8servando andar na costa de sua mão. Ela é 8em fofinha...

Você deveria se pergunta também o por quê está aqui........ você sente, um cheiro, delicioso, invadir suas narinas... você o cheira mais... hm, é, um sangue baixo, um olívia...

Você começa a rosnar, sente seus músculos, ganharem forças, suas garras cresceram, e você começou a salivar... você precisa, dar uma mordida... nela...

* * *

Você volta a ser Nepeta, e você nota o olhar penetrante de alguém nas suas costas, e você se sente, paralisada.

O medo, é, tão real...

Você é muito jovem para morrer! Você nem conheceu muitos amigos ainda, nem ao menos disse que ama suas irmãs! Não... é melhor, aceitar... esse é o destino dos sangues baixos...

Você se vira devagar, notando os olhos vermelhos, e os chifres estranhos se aproximarem. Esse é, seu último, momento... Pelo menos, tente, correr...

E você faz isso, você corre, tenta fugir... mas, você é impedida ao sentir garras em seu antebraço esquerdo. Você olha, eram dedos, finos, são, de uma troll.

Você pode sentir a respiração dela no seu pescoço, quem quer que seja, está faminta, a muito tempo... ela deve ser de uma casta muito maior que a sua...

Tudo bem, esse é seu destino... hora de ir, e ver sua vovó...


	2. Chapter 2

_Onde você está...? É frio... e duro, como metal... é um lugar pequeno, você move uma mão, envolvendo os dedos, em uma barra... é isso que você merece... estar presa em uma jaula pequena..._

_"Eu... não quero me levantar... é melhor assim... nem mesmo consegui dormir... quem dera que eu fosse... qualquer coisa que, ficasse no mesmo lugar para sempre..._

...

...

\- Vriska! - o grito vindo de Terezi e a luz do sol batendo no rosto abriu os olhos semi-fechados da troll mencionada. - É hora de acordar aranha! Se veste!

Em resposta, Vriska resmungou se sentando e se levantou, como sempre, o cabelo um desastre total, isso sempre da desconforto para Kanaya, e um incômodo para Terezi. Não que ela ligue para arrumar o cabelo, ela só tem preguiça.

Mas, Kanaya notou algo... sendo uma das duas amigas de infância dela e irmã adotiva, ela a conhece o suficiente, para notar que Vriska estava se deprimindo.

"Tem, algo de errado com ela... hoje ela parece está mais, deprimida...

Vriska ignorou isso ao se olhar no espelho, notando, seu reflexo escurecer...

* * *

Você... está, vendo uma figura sombria, parecida com você, só que com os olhos vermelhos... ela se aproxima... sua respiração aumenta... quem é ela? E por quê se parece com você!?

**_"Você deve está se perguntando: quem sou eu? Eu sou você Vriska... sou seus instintos... eu existo, para você matar e se alimentar... faça... morda... ela nem vai notar... morda!_ **

\- Não! - você grita.

Não, não!!!!!!!! Você nunca fez isso, suas irmãs e avó sempre disseram para nunca fazer isso! Isso é errado, é um crime imperdoável!

_**"Ah, vejo que passar muito tempo com aquelas três fez sua mente se acostumar a isso... elas são horríveis! Eu que diga da Nea!** _

O que ela quer dizer???????? Aranea sempre foi tão bondosa com você e Mindfang, ela foi sua segunda mãe, sempre te alimentou com comida, e sempre contava histórias antes de dormir.

_**"Agora não é o caso! Morda! Você vem esperando esse momento faz seis varreduras!** _

Você se segura, não, você não vai, sua boca ainda está salivando, caindo na camisa dela.

 _ **"Olhe, para mim... olhe!**_

\- Não eu não vou! - você grita mais uma vez.

_**"Você está se impedindo? Pare com isso, e morda!** _

Não! Não! Nã... morda... sua boca abre lentamente, saliva cai no ombro dela... você não vai se importar, com as roupas dela... suas garras praticamente estam afundando no antebraço dela... você-!

\- Vriska! Me ajuda!

O seu nome... a troll conseguiu se soltar das suas garras e começou a correr... você sentiu, ela se machucar pela suas garras... você engole a saliva e se vira para a voz, Chixie, ela está assustada e, em pânico.

Você entra no teatro, vendo Eridan de joelhos, apoiando a mão direita no palco e, gemendo de dor? Você se aproxima, ele está, suando, e muito.

\- Ele, me salvo... eu estava caindo do palco, mas ele me salvou...

\- Você está bem? - você pergunta.

\- Não precisa se preocupar! - ele responde. - Eu só, preciso de sua ajuda.

Sua ajuda? Ok, você se inclina na direção dele, ele coloca a mão esquerda no seu ombro e vocês se levantam.

\- Ótimo trabalho lá fora. Aconteceu algo?

Suas garras estam sujas com o sangue, você as limpa na parte de detrás da calça. Sim, aconteceu........

Você está em um 8anheiro, limpando-as 8em, elas, aumentaram muito agora... é hora de ir para seu dormitório... você se olha no es...

"Você não vai se safar... eu estou ficando mais-!

De repente, seu punho está no espelho, o quebrando. Você se ver nos vidro que8rado. Contando, são oito, que ironia........

* * *

Você ainda é Vriska, agora você está esperando Terezi e Kanaya terminarem de ler o cardápio...

Você ainda conseguir sentir o sangue em sua mão... você olha para a mão direita, suas garras, parecem sempre quentes agora...

\- Você está bem Vriska?

Você se segura para não dar um pulo ao ver a mão de Kanaya na sua.

\- Sim eu tô... não se preocupe... eu não vou comer nada hoje, não tenho dinheiro...

\- Eu vou paga para vocês duas. - Terezi disse olhando para você. - Sempre notei que você pula o café e o almoço, isso não faz bem para sua saúde.

\- Ela tem razão Vriska. Pega uma mesa para gente, eu vou levar o seu almoço.

Você assente e anda para qualquer mesa vazia. É estranho ver alguém que parece te odiar, pagando seu almoço... você sempre pensou que Terezi tinha sentimentos negros por você, isso ficava 8em claro quando você ouvia os pensamentos dela. Um kismesis pálido? É possível. E tam8ém é estranho vir aqui depois de ontem, tudo voltou ao normal, mas você ainda sente desconforto vindo dos 8aixos.

\- Ei seu idiota! - um troll gritou com fúria.

Você olha, era um troll de sangue índigo e outro roxo. O roxo estava rosnando, mesmo que internamente, você pode sentir os sentimentos de puro ódio dele.

\- Sabia que estava pisando no meu cabelo esse tempo!? - ele pergunta agarrando a camisa do índigo.

\- Ah sim mas eu nunca pensei que você ia perceber!

\- Seu escroto! É por isso que meu cabelo tá todo fudido!

\- Mas o que você quer que eu faça? Arrumar seu cabelinho é?

\- Qualquer coisa pra você arrumar seu escroto!

\- E o que você vai fazer se eu não quiser?

De repente, o roxo estava com a boca no braço do índigo. Todos (exceto você, Terezi e Kanaya) gritaram, é claro que todos iam agir assim, afinal ocorreu um assassinato...

\- Devorar... devorar...

Você sente uma mão em seu om8ro, você olha, e arregala os olhos, era ela, seus instintos. Você vê um sorriso surgi no rosto dela.

_**"Estou ficando, mais, forte!** _

De novo não... você é mais forte que isso! Você aperta os punhos e prende a respiração, calma Vriska... calma...

"Devorar! Devorar!

Parem... parem de falar devorar... parem...

\- Parem com isso! - você grita.

Os dois pararam e todos olharam para você... o que você aca8ou de fazer... você co8re a 8oca, se arrependendo de ter falado isso.

"O que deu nela?" Você ouviu Terezi dizer isso.

\- Quem você pensa que é? - o troll roxo perguntou se aproximando. - Só por que é da minha altura você pode fazer isso é?

\- Não eu... eu não...

E agora... como faz para perde uma 8riga naturalmente sem parecer forçado? Vamos ver, ele tem 1,87 metros, os dentes dele são mais afiados que os seus e, as unhas tem 4 centímetros. E você tem 1,88, dois caninos muito afiados que seus outros dentes, e 4 centímetros de unha, 8em, você e ele estam empatados. Espera, você tem uma moeda no 8olso do seu casaco, você vai fazê-la cair do-!

\- Olha só? - a voz de Eridan faz você se virar para trás.

Todas as trolls estavam pulando de excitação e gritando o nome do violeta se aproximando de vocês.

\- Ah olha só quem é! O perfeitinho do Eridan Ampora!

\- Vejo que ser um roxo é bem divertido. Sabe que mostra as presas em pro de ameaçar é proibido, não?

\- Hehe, quer bancar o próximo starsblood é? Sabe que pra isso você tem que ter reputação o suficiente.

\- E você se perguntou o do porque Alternia e Beforus precisam de um starsblood? Se fosse você, perguntaria para seu pais.

Todos começaram a concorda, o índigo se aproximou do roxo e sussurrou algo, fazendo o roxo franzir a testa dele.

\- Você sempre distorce as coisas! - e se afastaram rapidamente.

\- Está tudo bem, voltem a almoçar!

Ele, te ajudou? Mas, por que ele te ajudou? Eridan te olha, você deve agradecer ele por isso.

\- Eu, retribui o favor que fez ontem?

\- Ah que? N-não, obrigada, eu não sei o-!

\- Você estava tentando arranjar uma maneira para se safar não é?

Ah, como que?

\- Não sei por quanto tempo, você será sujeita a isso, minha amiga cerúleo. - e se afastou.

Sujeita, a ser isso? Você não discorda disso. Você volta a andar para a mesa. Ao se sentar, suspira, provavelmente você vai levar um sermão ou um puxão na orelha. 8em, se prepare para levar uma das duas opções, porque vai doer.

* * *

Agora você é Terezi Pyrope, você é do 1° ano, junto com Vriska e Kanaya. Você tem 1,79 metros de altura, e parece que você tem sentimentos vermelhos por Vriska.

Vriska é tão, melancólica, e também gentil, ela sempre tratou todos iguais, parece que, ela nem nota a casta do troll e conversa normalmente. As vezes isso te irrita, ela é da próxima casta a sua, ela deveria agir que nem um sangue alto!

Bom, agora pouco ela gritou com dois trolls de castas alta, e isso meio que, não era isso para fazer.

Você se senta na frente de Vriska, enquanto Kanaya ao lado dela, pousando a sacola com os pães com ovos dentro. Assim que ela pega e abre, você se inclina e agarra a orelha dela, a puxando, não com força, mas faz ela gemer.

\- O que deu em você!? Gritar com dois trolls de castas altas?

Ela resmunga pegando um pão e o morde com cuidado... ela deveria devorar esse pão, você sempre percebeu que Vriska era marga demais, todas as vezes que você a viu tirar a camisa, notava a barriga completamente magra dela. Além das grubscars. Você as tem também, e Kanaya também (que você descobriu por acidente).

\- Hm, isso custou, quanto? - Vriska perguntou pegando outro pão.

\- dez boonbucks, eu posso ir e comprar mais se quiser. - Kanaya respondeu depois de uma colherada.

\- Hmm, obrigada Kanaya...

O que aconteceu na vida dela para ser tão deprimida? Ela nunca se quer fala das irmãs ou da vida lá de fora quando perguntada. Talvez você deva pergunta para Kanaya ou algum familiar dela então.

* * *

Agora você é Nepeta Leijon, e com informações, você é um sangue olívia, do 1° ano, como dito, 1,72 metros de altura, você até que gosta de ser chamada de fofa, mas as vezes isso é um pouco irritante, e agora sua irmã Meulin está cuidando de seu ferimento do antebraço. Ela até perguntou o que aconteceu.

Você ainda lembra do aconteceu... a respiração da troll estava no seu pescoço... e a babá dela caiu na sua camisa, e, era cobalto... foi uma troll cobalto... você até viu os chifres dela!

Que Equius não pergunte e deduza o que aconteceu! Se não ele irá atrás e acertará as contas!

Você vai atrás dela... conversa com ela, pergunta o do por que, e talvez fazê-la entrar na grade de quadrantes!

\- Terminei! - Meulin anuncia terminando o nó.

\- Obrigada MeuMeu! Eu prometo não me machucar de novo!

Ela suspira, você nunca foi boa de mentir, e ela sabe disso... bem, você tentou né :??<

\- Tá bom, posso pedir pra você vir na hora do café? - ela pergunta bagunçando seu cabelo.

Você sempre gostou disso, isso é um sinal de que Meulin e a Dis gostam de você. Você assente com um sorriso.

Enfim, depois do café você vai tentar encontrar a troll e conversar com ela.


	3. Chapter 3

É o antepenúltimo ano para as três, mas elas não sabiam o que iam fazer depois de se formarem. Esse foi o tema da aula de hoje, Vriska nunca se perguntou o que ela ia ser depois disso, talvez, arranjar um trabalho com sua irmã mais velha, qualquer coisa para não voltar para sua mãe. Terezi já sabia, e sempre falava que ia ser uma legisladora, seguir sua irmã mais velha. Kanaya também, seguir suas irmãs mais velhas e ser uma estilista.

\- Eu gostei dessa aula, foi bem interessante. - Terezi disse ajeitando as coisas. - Eu vou querer ser uma legisladora, Redglare é uma, e eu quero seguir o legado dela.

\- Eu vou querer ser estilista, ultimamente a moda troll vem sido, um pouco, banal. Bem eu não sei dizer, mas eu vou querer abrir uma loja junto com minhas irmãs. - Kanaya disse passando a alça da bolsa no ombro. - E você Vriska?

A pergunta fez a troll aranha sair de seus pensamentos e as olhar com dúvidas. Terezi suspirou revirando os olhos, como sempre se distraindo, Kanaya a olhou preocupada.

\- Está tudo bem? Quer que eu te ajude?

\- Sim eu, tô bem. Sim eu agradeço. - Vriska respondeu se levantando.

\- Estou indo para meu clube. Vejo vocês no dormitório, até. - Terezi disse se virando e indo até a saída da sala.

Vriska disse "até" mentalmente e se concentrou nas suas coisas e na ajuda de Kanaya. Ao terminar, as duas suspiraram, elas possuem duas opções, ir para o clube de teatro, ou para o dormitório. Elas escolheram a primeira opção e saíram da sala. Fazer as atividades do clube poderá distrair os pensamentos dos instintos de Vriska, ela não queria pensar no que tinha acontecido ontem e no refeitório. Em toda sua vida, seus instintos nunca foram tão fortes. As vezes, quando ela estava perdida na floresta, com fome, ela sentia...

\- Ah, parece que, chegamos cedo. - Kanaya disse ligando a luz. - Bom, irei começar meus trabalhos, pode me ajudar se quiser.

Vriska pensou, ela não tinha muito o que fazer agora, então assentiu seguindo sua irmã adotiva. Não demorou muito para os outros membros chegarem, incluindo o próximo starsblood Eridan.

\- Oh oi! Vocês devem ser novas né? - uma troll de sangue verde-olívia perguntou se aproximando com um sorriso.

\- Hm? Sim nos somos! Eu me chamo Kanaya Maryam. Essa é minha irmã Vriska Serket.

A troll aranha suspirou virando o rosto para a troll, ela não é de fazer amigos. Mas ao ver a troll, Vriska arregalou os olhos, era, aquela troll que ela tinha atacado na frente do chafariz. Ela é, não tão pequena...

\- Hehe bem-vindas, eu me chamo ac, bom esse é meu apelido...

Enquanto falava, Vriska olhou para a mão direita, e para o braço esquerdo dela, as vozes se distanciando, e o sangue surgindo em seus dedos. O sangue quente se espalhou pela mão, até o pulso e o antebraço, Vriska fechou a mão e mordeu os lábios. Por que ela entrou no clube?

\- Vriska? Vriska está ouvindo?

A voz de Kanaya a chamado fez Vriska sai da cena e a olhar. Kanaya e ac estavam a olhando preocupadas.

\- Me desculpe eu me distrai. O que foi?

\- Ac perguntou se você pode acompanhá-la e ajudá-la, como nos duas somos departamento de artes, poderia ajudá-la. Você pode, não é?

\- Ah claro. - a troll aranha disse se levantando e olhando para ac.

As duas estavam no lado de fora do teatro, cheia de caixas, com algo que provavemente é para a peça, Vriska estava olhando para o chafariz, se distanciando mais uma vez. A troll aranha estava se perguntando o por quê está aqui com a troll que quase a matou e devorou. Enquanto Nepeta se aproximou, analisando os chifres e as unhas dela. Estava com a troll que a atacou? É provável que sim. Nepeta colocou uma mão no ombro dela, a ação não teve reação, mas logo Vriska retornou a realidade e a olhou.

\- Você fica se distraindo muito não é?

\- É, eu me distraio sempre. Eu e Kanaya entramos no clube ontem. Eu gosto de aranhas. E sou uma cobalto.

Nepeta piscou surpresa, era ela mesmo? Ela é tão, diferente daquela que a atacou. Vriska desviou o olhar e suspirou, se distanciando novamente, por que ela está ali, por que ela aceitou vir?

\- Me ajuda a carregar as caixas por favor?

Piscando e com um aceno de cabeça, Vriska se virou e andou até as caixas. Com pouca dificuldade, a troll aranha levantou uma caixa. Nepeta apontou para um canto e tentou levantar uma caixa, sem sucesso. Percebendo, Vriska deixou a caixa no lugar e se aproximou.

\- Eu te ajudo. - Vriska disse pegando-a.

Nepeta a olhou, surpresa com a atitude. Ela, não é um sangue alto? Por que ela está ajudando?

\- Mais alguma coisa? - Vriska perguntou a olhando depois de ter colocado algumas caixas no lugar.

\- A-ah n-não, é só isso mesmo. Obrigada pela ajuda, pode voltar.

\- Eu, te assusto? - Vriska perguntou tristemente.

\- O que? Hm, sim, um pouco...

\- Não te culpo. Os outros tem medo de mim, de que, eu vou machucá-los e, matá-los. As vezes eu queria ser um sangue baixo, para não ter esses, olhares...

Caramba... Nepeta a olhou com um olhar triste, pela primeira vez, estava, vendo um troll de sangue alto não querer ser temido... Vriska suspirou se virou para ir ao clube, ela já é triste demais, ela não quer transmitir sua tristeza para mais ninguém.

\- O troll assassinado, era meu amigo... ele, não tinha medo de mim... eu gostava dele. Eu acho, que nos estávamos ficando pálidos... desculpa por tomar seu tempo, vamo volta. - e começou a andar

Tudo isso, é tão triste, e, é um sangue alto dizendo isso! Nepeta a seguiu, ficando ao lado dela.

\- A Kanaya parece não ter medo de você.

\- Ela é minha irmã adotiva. Nossas irmãs mais velhas cuidaram de nos... mais do que minha mãe...

\- Eu fui criada pela minha vovó. Ela, faleceu ano retrasado.

\- A minha, morreu quando eu tinha três varreduras...

\- Desculpa...

\- Não, tudo bem. Já, era hora dela ir para, o outro lado.

O silêncio reinou, Nepeta se entristeceu com a história, e se chocou com o qual ela não a zombou por ser um sangue baixo. Ela, não é a mesma troll violenta e com fome que a atacou. E Vriska estava fazendo de tudo para não ler os pensamentos dela.

\- Vriska não é? Meu nome é Nepeta Leijon.

\- Prazer. Você é, da minha turma?

\- Primeior ano! - Nepeta respondeu com um sorriso grande.

As bochechas dela coraram e um sorriso fraco surgiu nos lábios de Vriska, agora suas habilidades de fazer um amigo evoluiu um pouco. Ao abrir a porta do clube, Eridan as olhou e se aproximou.

\- Estavam na entrada do teatro ajeitando as caixas, não?

\- Uhum! Vriska me ajudou e muito!

Vriska assentiu ficando reta e com as bochechas coradas, isso foi um elogio?

\- Oh! Você é tão gigante! Você é quase da altura do Equius!

\- ... quem é-!

\- Certo, voltem aos seus afavores.

Vriska suspirou indo onde Kanaya estava, voltar a ajudá-la e depois, ver os holofotes. Ao se aproximar, a troll aranha se sentou e começou a ajudar pegando os figurinos.

\- Então como foi? - Kanaya perguntou a olhando.

\- Hm? Foi legal... eu acho... ela parece ser uma amiga bem legal de ter...

Um sorriso grande surgiu nos lábios de Kanaya, finalmente Vriska teve coragem de conversa com alguém. As bochechas da troll aranha esquentaram e ela desviou o olhar, vendo Nepeta a olhar, dar um sorriso e um aceno. Vriska acenou de volta e suspirou. O que Terezi está fazendo agora?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como disse antes, é um universo alternativo, então... é, pensou em nada não foi? Eu também pensei em nada. O capítulo a seguir vai ser no ponto de vista de Terezi, e vou tentar explicar como é o universo. E é só isso, eu acho... >:|

Ah, a biblioteca. É onde seu clube fica, se você tivesse um, você nem sabe que clube fica aqui... tirando isso, é bem relaxante e calmo.

Você está lendo um livro sobre a guerra que ocorreu entre os sangues baixos e altos, há, séculos. É uma história interessante, talvez tenha sido isso que fez sua irmã mais velha Redglare se tornou uma legisladora, "4 M3LHOR L3G1SL4DOR4 QU3 4LT3RN14 3 B3FORUS J4 V1U! >:]". E também descobriu que na época de sua avó, os trolls eram criados por uma lusus chamado Mãe grub, que se reproduzia com... ah essa parte você não quer lembrar. Assim que ela gerava uma certa quantia de trolls, eles eram escolhidos por outros lusus e criados até a fase adulta, depois da fase adulta, eles eram forçados a entrar na guerra civil. Você nem imagina sua avó nessa guerra.

Ao que parece, sua mãe é uma lusus dragão, talvez ela tenha pertencido a sua avó, mas ela era muito jovem para criar você e suas irmãs. Sua avó deve estar em casa agora... você tem que visitá-lá um dia...

Você perceber uma troll que estava lá também, ela está ajeitando alguns livros nas prateleiras, ela tinha os, mesmos chifres de Vriska. É só uma coincidência estranha, mas você está sentindo que, ela é a irmã dela... você se levanta e se aproxima dela.

\- Ah, com licença. - você diz, ela a olha. - Você, ah, você me lembra... você... hm... você me lembra da minha colega de quarto... - caramba Terezi, suas habilidades de conversa estam cada vez mais ótimas.

\- Oh, você deve estar falando da minha irmã mais nova Vriska. Eu me chamo Aranea Serket, eu sou do terceiro ano. Ela está bem?

\- Ah sim. Ela, está em um clube.

\- Oh, está? - você assente. - E qual é?

\- Eu acho que, é o de teatro. A Kanaya é do mesmo eu acho.

\- Isso é uma boa notícia.

\- Desculpe-me por não apresentar meu nome. Me chamo Terezi Pyrope, prazer. - você fala estendendo a mão direita.

\- Prazer em conhecê-la. Você é muito educada do que sua irmã Latula.

\- É, a Tula aprendeu isso com nossa avó. Além de andar de skate. E ser muito forte...

\- Notei a última parte de um modo muito doloroso...

\- Eu, queria te perguntar uma coisa, por que a Vriska é, tão triste?

A pergunta fez Aranea afastar a mão e se entristecer um pouco. Legal, outra Vriska triste... sério, o que aconteceu pra acontecer isso!

\- É, um assunto que, eu não gosto de falar muito. Eu vou lhe responder, mas não diga a ela e a Mindfang.

Você assente, ok, você não conhece Mindfang mas tá. Vocês duas se sentam, Aranea respirou fundo e te olhou.

\- Eu tenho permissão, para usar meus poderes mentais?

\- Ah, sim? Ok?

\- Certo, feche os olhos.

Você obedece, para logo abrí-los ao sentir que você não está mais sentada e perceber que não está mais na biblioteca, e sim na frente de uma casa dentro de uma floresta.

Você não sabe se fica em silêncio chocada, ou da um grito de surpresa. Ok, QU3 PORR4 T4 4CONT3C3NDO 4GOR4!? Linguagem Terezi, linguagem!!

\- Na primeira vez é assim, chocante e impressionante. - a voz de Aranea soa atrás de você e você se vira. - Trolls cerúleo tem capacidade de entrar em memórias, com ou sem permissão. Alguns psiquiatras são cerúleo, eles utilizam essa técnica para enfrentar os problemas dos pacientes. - Ela se aproxima e olha para a casa. - Era aqui, que nos morávamos com nossa avó. Vamos entrar.

Você obedece entrando junto com ela, dentro da casa era simples e, pequena, nada demais, dois quartos em um único corredor, três quadros, e os três eram ela, Vriska e outra, você assume que a irmã mais velha das duas, só que mais jovens, uma cozinha pequena, uma sala com um sofá de três lugares, e uma TV.

\- Esse é a memória de quando nossa avó faleceu. Me siga.

Agora você está em um quarto, onde estava uma troll, você deduz que seja a Vriska, espera, é ela. Você quase solta um "aww" ao ver a Vriska pequena sentada na cama, com o rosto azul e chorando. Hm, chorando por, alguma coisa, dente nascendo? Chifres crescendo?

\- O que foi minha pequena? - você se vira para trás, vendo uma troll de idade avançada, cabelos longos e brancos se aproximar, ela era, uma cópia perfeita de Vriska.

\- Minha boca, tá, doendo...

\- Abre ela. - a pequena Vriska obedeceu. - Oh, seus dentes estam crescendo querida!

\- Hm! Mas por que tá doendo?

\- É assim mesmo. Quando seus chifres começarem a crescer, também vai.

\- Hm... vou ficar, igual a você?

\- Uhum, assim como sua irmã Mindfang. Você vai ser uma troll linda e forte. - a idosa disse a pegando e a colocando no colo.

Você não está entendendo mais nada, por que Vriska é tão triste hoje em dia, sendo que, vendo agora, ela está, feliz, muito feliz.

\- Agora... venha.

Você obedece, de repente tudo escureceu, vocês estam no quarto da idosa, ela e a pequena Vriska estavam sentada na cama, a pequena Vriska estava abraçando a idosa, com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Você... você vai voltar?

\- Já é minha hora pequena... eu quero ver você forte e feliz na vida, me promete, que você vai apoiar suas irmãs nas escolhas delas...?

A pequena Vriska assentiu se afastando, a idosa se inclinou e deu um beijo na testa da pequena.

\- Como você sabe disso? - a pergunta sai de sua boca.

\- Eu consigo ouvir e ver as memórias dos outros. Essa é a memória que Vriska sempre ver... ela se culpa pela... - ela para por um minuto. - Talvez seja por isso que ela se entristece muito...

Agora vem a pergunta, por que as três foram morar com ela? No meio de uma floresta? E a lusus delas?

\- Você leu o livro todo não? Nos chamávamos nossa lusus de mãe aranha. Ela, era da época da guerra civil, nossa avó era uma caçadora de sangues baixos. Cada abate que ela fazia, era uma refeição para nossa lusus.

Você pisca surpresa e olha para a idosa, ela parece tão dócil e gentil olhando agora. Você já ouviu histórias de que sua avó era uma grande legisladora, que seguia os sangues altos, principalmente os roxos e enforcava os sangues baixos por traição, até que ela mudou de lado dos sangues baixos após ouvir as palavras de um pacifista de sangue mutante.

\- Até que ela se apaixonou por um troll sangue de jade. Ela abandonou a guerra e começou a viver com sua amada. Em um dia fatídico, sua amada foi capturada e assassinada por um violeta. Desde esse dia, nossa avó se isolou nessa casa, nossa lusus morava perto, mas era para zombá-la, que ela era fraca.

Que tipo de lusus é essa? Ao invés de cuidar e confortá-lá, ela preferiu rir da perda dela? Você nem imagina o que Vriska passou com essa """"""""mãe"""""""".

\- Vrisks sofreu muito... tanto que ela fugiu, e nossa mãe a encontrou. Ela não fala nada relacionado a aqueles dias, mas eu sempre sinto tristeza profunda.

Ah é, ela até demonstra isso comendo! Terezi, você não veio aqui para julgar ela.

\- Eu e Mindfang a encontramos com a ajuda de nossas irmãs adotivas.

Você lembra do primeiro dia que conheceu as duas, Kanaya disse que elas eram irmãs adotivas, e naquele dia Vriska não disse nada, só disse um "oi" e ficou calada quase o dia todo. Quase, porque Kanaya estava lá ao lado dela o tempo todo.

\- Quando encontramos Vriska... - Aranea disse, mas se calou por alguns. - Ela estava machucada e magra demais... nossa mãe não estava lá. Depois disso, começamos a morar com Dolores e suas irmãs. As vezes Vriska fugia para a floresta e recusava comida.

Você suspira, você nunca pensou nisso... então é por isso que ela pula o café, almoço e jantar?

\- Ela o que!? - Aranea grita te olhando.

Ah, acho que você esqueceu que ela lê mentes... de repente tudo voltou ao normal, para a biblioteca, e Aranea se levantou com fúria. Ela se vira para a saída e começa a andar, você se levanta e chega perto dela, você pega o antebraço dela e a para.

\- Ela me prometeu que nunca mais ia fazer isso!

\- Ei se acalma. A Vriska sempre diz que não tem dinheiro pra comprar.

\- Como é? Mindfang e Dolores sempre dão dinheiro para nós três.

Você para completamente e solta o braço dela. Então... Vriska está, se culpando, e, mentindo...? você sempre pensou que ela não recebia dinheiro, ou nunca via o depósito. Talvez ela esteja se...

\- Ela sempre mentia sobre isso quando morávamos na colméia de Dolorosa... os estudos vem pegando meu tempo, e nossas irmãs mais velha estam ocupadas com alguma coisa... eu quero te pedir um pedido, cuide de minha irmã, por favor...

Você se choca, isso, é um pedido? Um pedido de verdade? Você nunca recebeu isso... e ver Vriska se culpando silenciosamente é tão, deprimente... você não quer admitir que gosta dela, você não nem a conhece direito, mas ela é sua colega de quarto... sua, amiga...

Para ser uma legisladora, precisa atender os pedidos dos outros... vamos lá, você vai cuidar dela que nem sua avó e irmã mais velha fizeram.

\- Certo, eu aceito seu pedido.

Ela da um sorriso gentil, você sente seu corpo esquentar, ficar leve, e seus lábios formam um sorriso. Então, essa é, a sensação que Redglare e sua avó sentiam quando você e Latula sorriam? É tão bom... você quer vê suas colegas de quarto sorrirem, você quer vê elas com um sorriso feliz nos rostos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E só mesmo, até >:]


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu nem sei porque eu estou falando isso, mas tá né? >:| boa leitura pessoas que leram

Assim que as atividades do clube acabaram, Kanaya e Vriska estavam indo para o refeitório. A troll aranha estava com um olhar triste e ombros abaixados, aquela memória com sua avó e aqueles dias vieram átona recentemente... ainda é doloroso de lembrar e dizer... ela deveria tentar esquecer disso... mas parece que isso nunca acontece. Tirando hoje, ela conheceu uma amiga legal, a mesma troll que a atacou ontem... Vriska suspira se indireitando e passa uma mão no cabelo, que dia.

\- Algum problema Vriska? - Kanaya perguntou colocando uma mão no ombro dela.

\- Não, só, me distraindo, de novo. - Vriska respondeu a olhando com um sorriso.

As bochechas de Kanaya esquentaram, a troll aranha corou e desviou o olhar, era, o primeiro sorriso que dava em varreduras, e a primeira vez que via Kanaya corar. Isso pegou as duas de surpresa.

\- Você, vai querer comer? - Kanaya perguntou tirando a mão do ombro.

"Faz tanto tempo, que eu não a via sorrir assim..." é faz tempo que Vriska não via Kanaya corar por algo vindo dela.

\- Sim, pode ser. Eu quero aquele pão com ovos.

O refeitório não estava tão cheio, só três a seis mesas estavam ocupadas. Vriska andou para uma, e se sentou colocando a bolsa na cadeira ao lado.

"Oh! Ela tá aqui!"

Vriska olhou ao redor. Notando Nepeta, ela desviou, tentando não chamar a atenção dela, ela olhou para Kanaya se aproximar.

\- Aqui. - Kanaya disse entregando, Vriska pegou a sacola e a abriu.

\- Obrigada. - a troll aranha agradeceu.

\- Hm? Aquela não é a ac? - Kanaya perguntou se sentando ao seu lado.

Vriska assente olhando para Nepeta e outra troll se aproximarem.

\- Oi Vriskers, oi Kanya! - Nepeta as cumprimentou. - Aradia, essas são minhas colegas de clube.

A troll mencionada acenou com um sorriso no rosto e se sentou. Ela tinha cabelos longos, ela é da primeira casta, bronze, e, o símbolo de ares, talvez seja por isso os chifres de carneiros. Ela parece ter uma aura misteriosa, sem falar do sorriso sinistro que ela está dando.

Vriska e Kanaya piscaram, estranho, mas é a vida.

Vriska encolheu os ombros dando uma mordida em um pãozinho, ela nunca foi de, fazer vários amigos, um já tá ótimo agora outra no mesmo dia...? O que sua avó diria dessa situação?

A troll aranha não estava sentindo medo ou desconforto vindo da troll a sua frente, não que ela se importasse com isso. Ela é de uma casta até que alta, todos tem medo dos sangues altos (mais agora por conta de anteontem), Vriska já sentiu esses sentimentos ao seu redor... eram tão, deprimentes... ela também via que os outros se afastavam, pela altura, ela achava...

No primeiro dia na escola foi muito deprimente para Vriska, ela viu vários trolls se afastarem dela no refeitório, se não fosse por Kanaya, ela não saberia o que fazer.

Uma mão no ombro fez Vriska voltar a realidade, se segurando para não soltar um grito de surpresa. Ela olhou com os olhos para o dono da mão, era Kanaya, que estava falando alguma coisa, relacionada a...

Família...

\- Eu sou irmã adotiva dela. Minha irmã mais velha e a dela se conheciam há muito tempo. Acho que desda fase wiggler, não é Vriska?

\- Uhum... nos, também...

A risada que Kanaya deu fez o empurrado de sangue de Vriska bater rápido, e memórias boas substituindo as ruins... um sorriso apareceu nos lábios da troll aranha.

"Aww, parece que Vriskers e Kanya são moirals!" A animação de Nepeta fez Vriska piscar e pegar outro pãozinho.

Na porta do refeitório, Terezi observou. Ela mal tinha entrando e estava vendo Vriska sorrir e, conhecendo amigos. Pelo menos ela desabrochou um pouco, agora falta ela desabrochar e conhecer as novas amigas dela. Ela suspira com um sorriso fraco e anda até a mesa. Percebendo, Vriska tirou sua bolsa da cadeira, colocando-a no chão. 

\- Olá. - Aradia a cumprimentou quando Terezi se sentou.

\- Eu me chamo Terezi Pyrope. Prazer em conhecê-la.

\- Aradia Megido. Você é a irmã da Redglare Pyrope não? Vocês duas são tão parecidas.

\- Ah é. Nos somos muito iguais mesmo. As vezes me confundem com ela. - Terezi respondeu sem jeito. - Como conhece ela?

\- Eu já ouvi falar dela, e também ouvi de minha irmã mais velha. Ela sempre vem aqui um dia não é?

\- Ah ela sempre vem aqui visitar eu e minha outra irmã. Ela quer ver...

Vriska encolheu os ombros, as vozes se distanciando mais uma vez, ela abaixou o olhar pegando mais um pãozinho, ela não é mais o centro da atenção das quatro, pelo menos ela pode comer em paz. Ao tirar a mão, as unhas e dedos estavam manchados do sangue de Nepeta. Ela arregalou os olhos, ao redor mudou para um lugar escuro, Vriska olhou para frente, percebendo seu, instintos...

_**"Pensou que eu não ia voltar?** _

Vriska paralisou, como...? Ela está comendo, por que?

_**"Isso não é o suficiente para se satisfazer. Você precisa de mais!** _

Os cheiros das quatro invadiram as narinas de Vriska, fazendo uma mistura e, mais fome... mas o aroma de Nepeta fez a troll aranha rosnar. Ela teve que prender a respiração para impedir-se de babar.

**_"Vai lá... elas estam desprotegidas... você é uma sangue alta, tem força... morda uma delas..._ **

_**"morda quem você atacou... se alimente com a carne e sangue delas-!** _

\- Não!! - Vriska grita se levantando, derrubando a sacola com os pães.

As quatro e os outros no refeitório a olharam, chocados, Vriska estava ofegando, e percebendo os olhares, ela se virou e começou a andar desesperada para a porta, Terezi se levantou e começou a segui-lá.

\- Vriska, Vriska! - Terezi a chamou. - Vriska espera-!

\- Eu tô voltando pro dormitório!! - Vriska disse elevando um pouco a voz.

Assim que Vriska saiu do refeitório, Terezi suspirou, as três que estavam na mesa estavam chocadas, Nepeta estava... assustada... tanto que ela não percebeu sua mão direita no antebraço esquerdo.

\- Agora que eu começo a entender ela, isso acontece... - Terezi sussurrou para si mesma, virando-se para a mesa.

Tudo parecia estar ótimo, mas aí isso acontece? Kanaya suspirou se acalmando.

\- Isso sempre acontece? - Aradia perguntou se acalmando.

\- Ultimamente sim. - Terezi respondeu se sentando. - Hoje na hora do café ela gritou com dois sangues altos.

\- Que Aranea e Porrim não saibam... - Kanaya sussurrou para si.

\- Ah, Kanaya eu conheci sua outra irmã e, ela sabe que Vriska não come nas horas...

\- Então que Porrim não saiba...

Terezi suspirou, chutando sem querer a sacola e a bolsa de Vriska. Isso deu um susto em Nepeta, que deu um pulo e soltou um grito de gato assustado.

\- Calma Nepeta, foi só um susto. - Aradia disse colocando uma mão na cabeça dela.

Terezi e Kanaya suspiraram, ainda bem que ninguém gritou de susto também. Nepeta respirou fundo, relaxando e olhando na direção da porta, ela conseguiu ver o terror nos olhos de Vriska, parecia que ela tinha visto algo chocante.

Terezi suspirou se abaixando, pegando a bolsa de Vriska. Ela passou a mão ao redor tirando a poeira e colocando a alça no ombro.

\- Ela esqueceu a bolsa. Eu estou me retirando. - Terezi disse se levantando. - Até amanhã.

\- Estou indo com você. - Kanaya disse se levantando. - Foi uma adorável conversa, infelizmente temos que ir.

\- Podemos acompanhá-las! - Aradia disse animada se levantando. - Por favor?

As duas se olharam, pensando na respostas.

\- Ok, vamos lá. - Terezi respondeu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👍


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tá né >:|

Você fecha a porta com f8rçar e passa uma mão no rosto, tirando o suor que estava, e tentando parar de of8gar. Você nunca ficou tão desesperada assim!!!!!!!! Não é real Vriska, não é real! Você respira fundo, você tem que se deitar, é só isso!

Você tira seu casaco, e a porta é a8erta. Você olha, é Terezi, somente, ela... ela estava com sua 8olsa........ ah legal, você esqueceu sua 8olsa na sua crise de... de qualquer cois8.

\- Você esqueceu sua bolsa, idiota... - ela disse tirando a alça da sua 8olsa e a estende.

Você se aproxima, mas hesita muito ao estender a mão e pegar. Você sempre percebeu que Terezi é forte, pra caram8a até... você t8m medo da força dela...

\- Ei eu não vou te bater.

Sua mãe dizia a mesma coisa... você pega a 8olsa e ela suspira. Você coloca-a no pino do seu 8eliche e encolhe os om8ros se sentando na sua cama.

Cadê a Kanaya quando você quer ela........

\- Se você está se perguntando onde está Kanaya, ela está com as nossas novas amigas, acompanhando elas para o dormitório delas. - Terezi disse se sentando na cama dela. - Ela deve está voltando logo.

Ah, ok........ você da um "8oa noite" tirando seu óculos, colocando-o na prateleira perto do seu beliche e se deita, virando-se para a parede, você não vai ter uma 8oa noite...

Já se passaram quantas horas? Você nem se quer piscou e fechou os olhos desdo momento que se deitou........ você pode sentir o olhar de Terezi nas suas costas, os sentimentos dela...

É, culpa e tristeza...

Uma mão passa nas suas costas, você quase tem um arrepio, mas, é a mão de Kanaya, você consegue reconhecer os dedos finos dela desda infância, vocês duas sempre gostavam de andar com mãos dadas para qualquer lugar. Você acha que ela está tentando te acalmar por hoje...

"Boa noite Vriska...

Ela se preocupa demais com você... você não a culpa, ela só quer que te ver 8em........ assim como sua vovó... será que, ela está ficando pálida por você?

Você olha para sua mão direita, as unhas ainda estam quentes... você quase consegue sentir o sangue de Nepeta nelas... você vai ter que cortá-las uma hora ou outra...

As suas pálpebras estam pesadas, seus olhos estam se fechando... parece que você finalmente vai dormir... mas o 8arulho do chuveiro fez você abrí-los. Você se senta e suspira tentando não fechar os olhos para não cair no sono.

\- Quem tá, no banheiro? - você pergunta para ninguém específico pegando seu óculos e os coloca.

Ok, não importa, você é a última a entrar no 8anheiro mesmo. Você pega seu celular debaixo do travesseiro e olha a hora.

Sete e meia. Você suspira des8loqueado a tela, você olha para o papel de parede da tela inicial, era você e suas irmãs, sorrindo com alguma coisa... não, você não lem8ra de muita coisa do ocorrido na foto.

\- Hmm, bom dia Vriska. - você ouve Kanaya dizer encima de você e sente a mão dela no seu cabelo.

Um sorriso surgi no seu rosto, você a olha e coloca uma mão no rosto dela.

Esse sorriso que está dando, é genuíno, você nunca deu um sorriso desses desde quando você começou a morar na colméia de Kanaya.

\- Bom dia Kanaya. - você diz acariciando.

O riso que ela era faz suas 8ochechas corarem, você está começando a pensar que está ficando pálida por ela também.

\- Ei. - a voz de Terezi fez vocês duas olharem para a porta do 8anheiro. - Banheiro disponível Kanya.

Você solta uma risada, Kanya? É um apelido engraçado que Nepeta deu. Kanaya suspira com um pensamento engraçado. Você vê as 8ochechas de Terezi ficarem verde-azuladas, ah ela corou por sua risada???????? Ela desvia o olhar andando até a 8olsa dela.

\- Vão querer tomar café? - ela pergunta pegando a dela.

"Que ela aceite... se não, eu vou forçá-la.

Ah, o que? O que foi que você fez????????

\- Sim, como sempre. - Kanaya respondeu descendo as escadas e se sentando ao seu lado. - Eu compro para você Vriska.

Você assente com um sorriso, você o8serva Kanaya se levantar e ir para o 8anheiro. Tudo que você quer é, não deixá-las preocupadas, mas você não quer comer hoje...

Você não conseguiu fazer nada para sua avó... você não fez nada para ajudá-la... a culpa é sua...

\- Vriska!

Você se desperta dos pensamentos e olha para Terezi, ela estava te olhando com preocupação... muita preocupação........

\- Kanya, você pode ir na frente, eu vou esperar a Vriska.

Kanaya assentiu pegando a 8olsa dela e indo para a porta. Antes de sair, ela te olha, com um sorriso preocupado e saiu. Agora é você e Terezi no quarto. É melhor o8edecê-lá, você não quer receber uma puxada na orelha.

\- Se levanta, e toma o seu banho por favor.

Ok, você se levanta e anda até a porta do 8anheiro, é só um 8anho, nada demais........

A água verde e quente que cai em seu corpo faz você se estremecer um pouco, seus músculos relaxaram, não que eles estavam assim, seus olhos quase fecham pelo calor. Esse é o seu primeiro 8anho em semanas, você tem muitos lugares para limpar, como que as duas te suportaram durante essas semanas?

Você olha para seu 8raço esquerdo, já com alguns cortes fechados........

Você não sente mais nada desde daqueles dias... e elas nem vão perceber.

Você coloca seus dedos no ante8raço esquerdo, e começa a afundar suas unhas. Vocês as arrasta para cima, nem mesmo você consegue sentir o seu sangue azul cair no chão e desaparecer na água verde........ isso é relaxante... sua pele abrindo é relaxante...

Você passa a mão nos arranhões profundos, tentando parar o sangramento, você não quer deixar sangue seco no seu 8raço. As 8atidas da porta fez você pular de susto.

\- Vai demorar ainda? - a voz de Terezi parecia, preocupada.

\- Hm, sim! Tô lavando meu cabelo!

Você para antes de desligar o chuveiro, e olha para o om8ro... você passa as unhas por todo o 8raço... nem mesma uma dorzinha...

Iram virar cicatrizes eventualmente... que logo iram sumir... você deveria parar de fazer isso... se Kanaya desco8rir... é só vendo mesmo...

Você se enxuga, você deixa a toalha no 8raço, tentando parar o sangramento. Sorte que sua toalha é azul, elas não vão ver. Você se veste, colocando seu casaco, é hora de sair. Você sai do 8anheiro, vendo Terezi te olhando.

\- Já estou lhe esperando lá fora ok?

Você assente quando Terezi sai, você pega sua bolsa, coloca a ausa no ombro e sai, Terezi da um sorriso de lado e começa a andar, você a segue. Ao ficar ao lado dela, você da um olhar de relance para ela.

\- Então, teatro né? - ela pergunta de repente.

\- Ah? Sim, teatro. E o seu?

"Ficar na biblioteca é um...

\- Eu, eu não tenho, eu menti ontem. Eu não tenho clube nenhum, desde o dia que eu entrei aqui. Eu vou ficar sem clube por um tempo. Se Redglare descobrir que eu não possuo um, ela vai me forçar a entrar no de esporte.

Caram8a........ você se identifica com isso, você não entrou em nenhum clu8e quando entrou, até anteontem. Você coloca uma mão no om8ro dela e da um sorriso genuíno, ela te olha e retribui.

\- Você vai encontrar um logo. - você diz tirando a mão.

\- Eu não duvido...

Os sentimentos de todos no refeitório, está te dando arrepios... assustados com o assassinato e, devoramento...

Você não sou8e dessa parte... Xefros foi, morto e devorado... você quase fez isso com Nepeta, foi eletrizante e assustador.

\- Ei Vriska. - Terezi te chama, você a olha. - Você quer falar, das suas irmãs?

Por que a pergunta???????? Você pisca com dúvidas.

\- Você sabe, eu tenho minhas irmãs. Minha avó era uma legisladora, foi por isso que minha irmã mais velha se tornou uma legisladora... ela cuidou muito de mim e da Tula depois que ela se mudou e nos levou. A Tula sofreu um pouco com isso, ela era a mais próxima de nossa avó. Eu não lembro muito dela, nos a visitamos uma vez.

Por que ela, está contando isso????????

\- Pode fala agora, se isso lhe deixou confortável.

\- Eu... não sei...

Você ouve um suspiro vindo dela, você encolhe os ombros, acho que essa não era a resposta que ela queria...

"Nem sei porque ainda tento...

Você sussurra um "desculpe" e desvia o olhar, essa foi uma pergunta muito de repente tam8ém... os sentimentos dela agora são, decepção e raiva.

Você e Kanaya entram no clu8e, não era tão cedo, Eridan e Nepeta já estavam lá.

\- Bom dia, comecem com suas atividades.

Sem empatia... você anda até onde estam os holofotes e so8e as escadas. Você vai no que já estava quase aca8ando de concertar. Ah, já está concertado, quem foi????????

"Demorou mas... eu concertei... ela parecer ser tão legal... apersa de ontem... ela parecia assustada..." essa voz, é da Nepeta. "Quero que ela me siga pra um lugar...

Hm, segui-lá? Mas para onde???????? Ela, se assustou ontem não foi...? Tudo 8em, seu tra8alho de ajeitar os holofotes aca8ou.

\- Ei Eridan, já terminei aqui.

\- Ótimo, continue ou vá para sua aula.

Tá né... você desce as escadas. Perce8endo Nepeta se afastar um pouco e te olhar, você olha devagar. Ela parou em um canto muito afastado.

"Me siga por favor...

Segui-lá, mas para que lugar? Ela desaparece, você quer seguir ela, mas por que???????? Você olha para os dois que estavam lá, Kanaya está muito distraída costurando, e Eridan olhando para um roteiro. Ok, você caminha até o lugar que Nepeta foi, você respira fundo e segue o caminho.

Você se depara com um corredor escuro, parecia que estava a8andonado, era só usado para colocar os equipamentos, você consegue ver Nepeta abrir uma porta no final do corredor. Você toma cuidado ao atravessá-lo, tem, muita coisa. Ao abrir a porta, você se depara com um, outro corredor.

Sério???????? Você suspira, você a perdeu de vista... o aroma dela invade suas narinas de novo... você apertar o nariz, puta merda! É o cenário perfeito pra um devoramento!

_**"Pare de resistir Vriska! Você vem-!** _

Você dá um tapa na sua testa, controle-se Vriska!!!!!!!! Só siga o caminho! Pronto!

Depois de oito minutos tentando encontrá-la, você para em um lugar completamente novo... parece, ser um lugar esquecido... as escadas que você subiu terminavam no teto, tinha uma janela circular, uma luz de sol estava entrando, e ela estava lá... Nepeta está sentada no último degrau te olhar com um sorriso se formando e se aproxima. Ela pega sua mão esquerda e aponta para o degrau onde estava.

\- Aqui é meu lugar de descanso as vezes. Pode ser o seu e o da Kanya. - e sorriu.

Ela se senta no degrau, você segue o exemplo, aqui parece tão calmo, e está um pouco quente, deve ser o raio de sol que esteja fazendo isso, você sente a mão quente de Nepeta encima da sua, fazendo um sentimento estranho surgi. Não era o mesmo quando Kanaya fazia (e ainda faz), 8em, o que falar?

\- Você é muito fria. - Nepeta diz passando o polegar nos seus dedos.

Essa é uma das características dos sangues altos, sangue frio, pode ser literal, ou não...

\- E você, é bem quente. - você diz sem pensar.

Espera, o que você acabou de dizer???????? Suas bochechas esquentam e você olha para Nepeta, ela está, sorrindo.

\- Sim eu sou! Os sangues baixos tem sangue quente!

Isso foi, inesperado........ você sa8ia que sangues 8aixos eram quentes? Kanaya nunca foi tão quente... você a o8serva tirar o sobretudo da cor do sangue dela, você vê o 8raço esquerdo enfaixado... você olha para a mão direta, você fez aquilo...

\- Seu. - você começa, mas não sa8e o porque. - Braço...?

\- Hm isso? - ela pergunta olhando para o 8raço esquerdo. Ela demora oito segundos para falar - Acredita que eu me arranhei tendo um pesadelo.

Isso, é uma mentira???????? Ela tá mentindo! Mas você não pode fazer muita coisa pra falar sobre isso... afinal, foi você que fez isso. Você sente as mãos dela no seu braço esquerdo, você a olha.

\- Você não tá com calor não? - ela pergunta um pouco preocupada.

\- Não, nem um pouco. - sua resposta pareceu, um pouco rude.

\- Tá bom então. - ela diz largando seu braço.

Você olha para o raio de sol, ele está bem perto dos seus pés agora. O raio de sol não estava ali agora pouco, parece que, ele não queria estar aqui, assim como você.

Você nem deveria estar aqui... você se afasta um pouco dela, ao que parece ela nota e se aproxima com um olhar confuso no rosto. O que fazer agora???????? Só prende a respiração e pronto!

\- Então, vamos falar de quadrantes!!?

Quadrantes? 8om, você não tem nenhum por enquanto, mas, seu relacionamento com Kanaya está mais perto de ser pálido do que vermelho. Hm, os sentimentos de Terezi por você são um pouco confusos. E, parece que você está ficando negro por Eridan...

\- Você tem algum?

\- Acho que, eu e Kanaya estamos ficando pálidas uma pela outra. Desdo dia que eu comecei a morar com ela. Você tem?

\- Sim! Meu meowrail se chama Equius Zahhak, ele é um idiota as vezes, mas é meu idiota.

Equius? Esse nome não é estranho... ela mencionou ele no seu primeiro dia no clube não é? Vamo lá Vriska concentre-se... ah! Você conhece ele, ele é o esperto da sala, ele é da mesa atrás de você. Ele sempre tem pensamentos preconceituosos sobre os sangues abaixo da casta dele.

Você quase pula ao sentir uma coisa peluda passar nas suas costas, dando arrepios em todo seu corpo e quase soltar um gemido.

\- Desculpa! É que, meu rabo é, eu não sei explicar!

Ra8o???????? Você olha para ela, que está segurando um ra8o azul. É de verdade isso?

\- É de...

\- Uhum! Minhas irmãs tem também!

\- Eu posso... tocar?

As bochechas de Nepeta ficaram verde-olívia, ela te olhou com um olhar tímido, e fofo........ ah, parecia que ela nunca rece8eu esse tipo de, pergunta... suas 8ochechas esquentam um pouco, mais do que já tavam...

\- Claro, pode...

Você se assusta, mas suspira e o pega com cuidado, é, macio... você passa os dedos, é, de verdade mesmo...

\- Hehe, tá fazendo cócegas!

Você para e ri um pouco, essa risada, parecer ser, engraçada de verdade, não era fingimento........

\- Vamos voltar? Eu acho que Kanaya deve está me procurando.

\- É, tem razão. Você pode vir aqui o quanto quiser tá?

Você sorri um pouco e assente, você vai vir aqui um dia... para refletir um monte de coisa. Espere que Kanaya não se fique preocupada.

\- Onde estavam!? - Kanaya praticamente grita quando vocês duas voltam do lugar.

\- Estávamos em um lugar muito legal! - Nepeta responde animada. - Podemos te levar pra lá um dia! Se quiser! - e fez, uma carinha de gato feliz.

Hmm, ela sempre faz isso????????

Você e Kanaya estam no meio do caminho para o dormitório, você sente uma mão dela em seu ombro, o que ela, quer falar agora?

\- Aconteceu algo entre você e Terezi?

\- Não ela, perguntou sobre nossas irmãs... eu não, falei...

"Ah... entendo agora... eu vou conversa com ela amanhã.

Ela não precisa... você pode fazer isso sozinha... você, não lem8ra de quase nada de sua infância... só lem8ra de sua vovó...

\- Kanaya... hmm, eu não me lembro da nossa colméia... você lembra?

Você sente surpresa e tristeza vindo dela, você encolhe os om8ros, se arrependendo de ter perguntando isso.

\- Des-!

\- Sim eu lembro. Por onde você quer lembrar?

Você a olha, ela está sorrindo, um sorriso confortável. Você não sa8e como ela gosta de você... suas 8ochechas esquentam, você retribui o sorriso


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse é o capítulo mais filler dessa fic. Mas tá 👍 se quiser nem lê

Agora você é Eridan Ampora.

O próximo starsblood muito garantido, o primeiro morador do mar a se tornar um starsblood. Como um morador do mar, você possue visão é noturna, mas você já se acostumou com as luzes. Você dá uma última olhada no roteiro, é o mesmo de sempre, você é o protagonista de tudo, já sabe tudo. E você tem orgulho disso, os ensaios foram adiados por conta do assassinato do sangue baixo para hoje, isso não lhe abalou, nada nunca o abalou-!

Você segura um gemido. O machucado do seu tornozelo direto começa a doer novamente, vai sarar logo ... você é um sangue alto, da penúltima casta, o próximo starsblood.

Talvez hoje você vá aonde o troll foi assassinado, presta o respeito que ele merecia, mesmo que ele tenha sido um sangue baixo, ao menos, ele fez algo.

Como sangue alto, você tem que prestar respeito aos baixos, mesmo não merecendo depois do que ocorreu com seu pai. Você nunca teve simpatia com eles, bom, você deverá que respeitá-los quando se tornar o próximo starsblood.

Todos já voltaram das aulas, alguns estam atuando, outros estam observando ou fazendo algo, e uma forma como caixas.

Você não possue motivos por ficar interessado na sangue cerúleo, ela é, tão simples e deprimente. Talvez seja a altura dela, provavemente um metro e oitenta e oito, seus chifres diferenciados, características que quase ninguém por aí (exceto pela altura, sangues roxo podem passar de dois metros de altura) e o olho esquerdo com sete pupilas. Não é surpresa que quase ninguém aproxima dela, por conta do controle de mentes, o tal poder especial dos cerúleos.

Mas algo lhe incomoda, de todas as vezes que você a viu em ação (duas vezes, contando ontem), ela finge se fraca. Isso é uma atitude inadmissível para um sangue mediano. Ela tem poder aqui, por que ela não usa seus poderes para ameaçar os covwardes? Esse tipo de troll lhe enoja ...

Agora é hora de esquecer isso, e focar na atuação. Você bate as palmas, chamando a atenção de todos.

\- Tudo bem pessoal, vamos praticar nossa peça.

\- Eu sou a diretora aqui. - você olha para Damara, a adulta, como sempre, usando um vestido vwerde, que não é da escola, parece que hoje ela está de mau humor. - Mas vou considerar, comecem!

Você revira os olhos suspirando, ela sempre foi assim? Não importa, é hora de ensaiar.

\- Você! - você olha para onde Damara está, para a cerúleo. - Use os holofotes para iluminar nosso "mesmo astro de sempre". Inclusive, qual seu nome? Esquece, vou te chamar de Aranea dois.

Ela assentiu com dúvida no olhar e colocar as mãos nas alsas do holofote. Isso é novo para ela? Ela nunca chamada ordens? Que tipo de troll ela é? Um troll que sempre confere tudo? Bom, não importar, agora, a atuação é mais importante.

\- Vai ser com figurinos? - você pergunta.

\- Hoje não, amanhã talvez. Logotipo da Comecem!

Tudo bem por você, você sóbrio no palco, agora você não é mais Eridan, agora você se chama "O espírito da luz, Hokori".

Você olha para seu lado, pega o bastão do sangue verde-olívia e suspira ao ver seu irmão mais velho adotivo, Cronus, agora como o "espírito do desespero, Zetsub" se preparar.

\- Vamos acabar logo com esse conflito desnecessário. - você diz, nenhum personagem.

\- Diga por você mesmo Hokori. Sem conflitos e desespero o mundo fica, sem graça. Sabe o que eu quero dizer.

Agora é hora da ação, você avança e Cronus do primeiro golpe, para você defender e colocar a mão no pulso dele.

\- Chega, Zetsub. Você já deu trabalho suficiente para o resto de nos.

\- Ok, corta. - a luz ligou, você solta o pulso de Cronus e olha para Damara.

\- Por que paramos?

\- Vamos dar uma pequena pausa. Seus movimentos estam um pouco lentos, aconteceu algo?

\- Eu percebi também. - Cronus disse enbanhando o bastão. - Se machucou?

\- Não, estou completamente bem. Quero que saibam, que é um sangue violeta no papel, todos os sangues medianos e baixos querem acabar comigo por conta disso. - você diz olhando para os novatos. - E os novatos tem que colocar suor e sangue na ação, não é mesmo?

Eles assentiram, ótimo ... seu tornozelo direito está doendo novamente, você respira fundo, está acabando, aguenta mais um pouco ... você anda para o camarim, na escuridão que é atrás do palco, já muito anterior, você se encosta em uma pilastra e levanta a calça da perna direito, oh Deus, está, muito pior do que ontem ...

Sem movimentos fortes Eridan ... você se ajoelha lentamente, ah merda está doendo muito! Resistar! Você é um sangue alto! Pelo menos termine de ensaiar por hoje!

Seu pai lhe ensinou que mostrar fraqueza é um ato de vergonha entre os sangues altos. Você é forte Eridan ...

_\- Lembre-se Eridan, nunca demonstre fraqueza, sangues medianos e baixos iram fazer de tudo para se construirem._

_\- E se eles quiserem ser meus amigos-!_

_\- Nesse mundo, de três realidades, ninguém irá ser seu amigo ... tudo irá ser por estratégia ..._

_Vwocê encolhe os ombros olhando pela janela, vwendo outros trolls brincarem._

_\- Eridan, meu filho, você irá conhecer sua companheira hoje, seja educado com nossos visitantes_ .

Você suspira, ficar relembrando disso só faz você ter raiva de seu pai ... ele lhe prendeu em casa só para lhe ensinar tudo ...

Tudo bem, esqueça, você se levanta com cuidado, abaixando a calça, hora de voltar. Vai melhorar Eridan ... vai melhorar ... você anda até a luz, uma risada sai de seus lábios, o qual irônico é isso, você, andando até a luz, tentando ser o centro das atenções. É isso que seu pai quer, que você seja o starsblood, e assuma o lugar dele ...

Mas é isso que você quer? Você para a entrada da entrada, se tornar um starsblood significa, não entrar em um relacionamento com outros trolls enquanto tenta, ele dizia que se relacionar com os outros é uma distração ... seu pai já providenciou um troll para você ficar e gerar descendentes , mas é realmente isso que você quer?

\- Tudo certo! Vamos voltar a praticar!

Outra hora você reflete, agora, atuação é mais importante. Você respira fundo e sai da escuridão.

\- Vamos começar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sem muito o quer dizer >:| 👍

A apresentação do clube de teatro está se aproximando, e as três trolls perceberam que o restante estava muito animados para ver o próximo starsblood se apresentar. E elas notaram isso quando já estavam no refeitório lotado.

\- Está cheio né...? - Kanaya perguntou um pouco nervosa.

Vriska encolheu os ombros, e Terezi deu um sorriso nervoso, ambas as duas desconfortáveis. As duas trolls nunca foram de conversa e fazer amigos rapidamente (tirando ontem, eram só duas trolls para Terezi, e uma para Vriska).

\- Vamos almoçar fora daqui, irei comprar o almoço de Vriska, Terezi você vem? - Kanaya perguntou olhando para a verde-azulada.

\- Ah claro. Vriska você, pode nos esperar na escadaria da ala da esquerda por favor.

Vriska assentiu pegando as bolsas das duas e seguindo a ordem de Terezi. A troll aranha suspirou aliviada, ela quase começou a babar lá dentro.

O acontecimento de ontem fez alguns instintos dela despertarem, ou seja, ela está perdendo o controle. Quando ela farejou sem querer os sangues baixos de lá, ela sentiu sua boca salivar. Até mesmo na sala de aula, ela ficou tremendo a aula toda, rosnando internamente, rasgando algumas páginas sem querer, apertando e quebrando alguns lápis.

As duas notaram isso e perguntaram o que estava acontecendo, para a troll aranha responder que só estava com fome e um pouco nervosa para as provas.

Talvez agora, Vriska tenha que parar de se castigar por conta de sua vovó... 

A troll aranha se sentou nos degraus da escadaria com um suspiro colocando a mão na barriga. Ela quase não sentiu quando a mão fez contato com a camisa. Faz quanto tempo que ela estava fazendo isso? Duas, quatro varreduras?

_**"Continue se punido Vriska!** _

Vriska ignorou seu instinto respirando fundo passando uma mão no rosto, tirando o suor do estresse, tudo isso por causa do seu auto-castigo?

\- Talvez eu possa viver de pão e, vegetais?

\- Você não vai viver até as vinte varreduras só dependo de pão!

Vriska quase grita e vira a cabeça na direção da voz, era um troll de braços cruzados e encostado na parede. Os chifres dele eram arredondados, e o sinal dele era, cinza.

\- Hmm, você acha?

\- É óbvio! Quem é o troll idiota que vai viver de pão!? Vegetais até pode sobreviver, mas pão? PÃO!? Você ficou maluca!?

Pensado bem agora, é melhor ir para o refeitório várias vezes, os instintos vem ficando mais forte... o troll cinza suspirou com um sorriso raivoso e se aproximou um pouco.

\- Qual casta você é?

\- Cobalto... e a sua?

\- Não é da sua conta! - ele gritou como resposta, fazendo Vriska piscar, e alguns trolls que estavam andando o olharem.

Vriska suspirou, certo, parece que ele não gosta muito de responder essa pergunta. O troll respirou fundo se acalmando um pouco.

\- Não gosto de falar muito disso... além disso, por que temos que dividir nossa sociedade de merda em castas? Qual a porra do sentido nessa merda toda! Esses "sangues altos" pensam que são os melhores só porque se acham os tais poderosos, só porque tem mais direitos e benefícios pra meter medo nos mais inferiores! Todos somos iguais porra!

\- Eu entendo... só de falar minha casta, todos se afastam... eu já estou acostumada a ser temida pelo os outros... e, eu não gosto muito disso.

O troll cinza a olhou com uma expressão de espanto, era isso mesmo que ele ouviu? Um sangue alto dizendo que não gosta de ser temida!? Vriska suspirou, bocejando logo em seguida, ela devia ter voltado a dormir, hoje a aula foi algo que ela já sabia.

"Caramba, isso é, tão deprimente... talvez ser amigo dela não vai fazer mau.

\- Eu me chamo Karkat Vantas, e o seu nome?

\- Vriska, Vriska Serket. Prazer.

\- Você, é bem diferente dos outros cobaltos que, conheci. Canalhas e hipócritas...

Oh, os outros cobaltos que Vriska conheceu na escola eram tão arrogantes e idiotas (exceto Aranea, ela irrita, mas é uma irritação que Vriska está acostumada), se sentindo superiores aos outros. Ela não quer ficar perto daqueles cobaltos, nunca mais. Somente, de suas irmãs...

\- Eu percebi isso... ah, quer sentar aqui?

\- Foi mau, eu tô passando, tenho que voltar pra minha aula, uma aula chata de merda. Até!

Vriska o acompanhou se afastar, ele parecia, assustado e com raiva, a troll aranha entendia o assustado, mas raiva, raiva de que? Do Hemospectrum? Dessa sociedade dividia que pensam em devorar os outros? Vriska encolheu os ombros, ela mesmo não gosta, ela só quer ser respeitada, independente da casta dela.

Demorou exatos vinte e oito minutos para as duas chegarem, nesse meio tempo, Vriska conseguiu ouvir seu estômago roncar, bem alto até, ainda bem que nenhum troll passou perto dela.

\- Vocês vão para o clube não é? - Terezi perguntou terminando de almoçar.

\- Sim, tenho que terminar de costurar as roupas.

\- E eu ver os holofotes. Eu tenho que pergunta pro Eridan se ele gostou da minha, dos meus... hm, eu não sei...

Uma risada saiu dos lábios de Terezi, logo Kanaya se juntou, o jeito que ela disse foi tão fofo. Vriska sentiu suas bochechas corarem, encolheu os ombros e desviou o olhar, por algum motivo, ela, não estava sentindo vergonha, mas, felicidade, um sorriso fraco surgiu nos lábios dela. As duas pararam de rir ao percebe como Vriska estava.

\- Ei Vriska, você está bem? - Terezi perguntou.

\- Hm? Ah sim, eu tô bem. Eu já tenho que ir, antes que Eridan comece a ensaiar. Te vejo lá Kanaya. - Vriska respondeu se levantando com a bolsa e começou a andar.

As duas se olharam, um pouco preocupadas, Kanaya já estava acostumada com esse comportamento de Vriska, mas hoje, ela parece um pouco mais alegre.

A troll aranha respirou fundo ao parar na porta da sala que Eridan está (ela perguntou para um membro do clube onde ele estava), ela não queria atrapalhar qualquer coisa que ele estivesse fazendo agora. Ela suspirou e bateu, oito vezes.

Normalmente depois das batidas alguém ia dizer para entrar, mas não veio... Vriska colocou uma mão na maçaneta, será que ela deveria entrar sem receber uma resposta? Vamos lá Vriska, ela se endireita e abre a porta.

\- Você bateu na porta? - Eridan perguntou um pouco irritado abrindo-a por completo, quase fazendo a troll aranha tropeçar para frente.

\- Sim eu... - ela começou a responder, mas parou ao farejar um cheiro de emplastro, vindo do troll a sua frente.

\- De qualquer forma... entre. - ele disse abrindo caminho. - O que veio fazer?

O quarto era simples, uma janela fechada, dois sofás, um de três lugares e um de só uma pessoa, onde Eridan se sentou, na frente tinha uma mesa, com uma máscara, uma réplica de crânio de um lusus cavalo-marinho, e alguns troféus na prateleira ao lado do sofá. Vriska respirou fundo, tentando ignorar o cheiro do sangue de Eridan.

\- Hm bem, você percebeu que eu, intensifiquei a luz no momento que Hokori se recuperou do ferimento de Zetsub? - Vriska perguntou, fazendo alguns movimentos nas mãos, mesmo sem intenção.

\- Hm, sim, eu percebi. - Eridan respondeu, notando os movimentos.

\- Então, percebeu que eu diminui a luz na cena final do ato um? Você achou que ficou legal?

Eridan respirou fundo com uma veia aparecendo, Vriska percebeu e engoliu a seco.

\- Hm, o que você acha? Se você acha que ficou bom, faça.

\- Bom, mas você é o líder, eu tinha que pergunta. Eu achei que ficou legal, eu vou avisa aos outros.

\- Quantas varreduras você tem? - Eridan perguntou se irritado mais.

\- Hm? Eu tenho seis varreduras.

\- E age como se tivesse três. Você é de uma casta mediana, sabe fazer escolhas sozinha! - Eridan disse se levantando.

Vriska se afastou um pouco quando Eridan se aproximou, o troll colocou uma mão no peito dela e a empurra para a parede.

\- Tem uma coisa que vem me incomodando, mostre suas mãos.

A troll aranha obedeceu, as unhas eram bem afiadas, assim como os dentes caninos amostra, isso é uma característica de um troll caçador de alimentos, uma besta, literalmente. Eridan soltou um bufo, mesmo assim, ela obedeceu tão imediatamente, só porque é um sangue alto, que tem que obedecer tão rapidamente, o troll suspirou e se afastou, Vriska puxou o máximo de ar para seus pulmões, que coisa patética.

\- Por que você não confronta o medo dos outros? Você é um sangue mediano, tem poder aqui para ser respeitada!

\- Mas eu não faço isso, porque eu já sou mau vista aqui, não quero que me temam, mais do que já fazem... é por isso que eu, não faço nada... você é um alto não, você tem um respeito mútuo, você, nunca passou por isso... desculpe pelo meu incômodo, estou me, retirando...

Assim que Vriska saiu, Eridan suspirou se acalmando, que atitude, covarde... por que ele teve algum tipo de "interesse" nela?

\- Não queria ter ouviu isso vindo de você...

A troll aranha passou uma mão no lugar que Eridan colocou a mão e suspirou, ele a empurrou com força, mas não com muita força... ele parece ser tão perfeito, ele não colocou força na mão, talvez ele seja o candidato perfeito para ser o próximo starsblood.

Vriska entra no clube de teatro, vendo o restante se arrumar, ela percebe Kanaya e Nepeta sentadas no canto, descansando, ela anda até as duas. Percebendo a aproximação de Vriska, Nepeta se levanta e se aproxima.

\- Eai ele gostou? - Nepeta perguntou com um sorriso.

\- Hm, dependia de mim e dos outros. Vocês terminaram?

\- Uhum, a Kanya tá bem cansada de tanto costurar, e eu de ajudá-la, caramba foi muita coisa. Vem. - a leonina disse se sentando.

Vriska soltou um "hm" e se sentou ao lado dela, o que Eridan disse, está martelado na cabeça dela, ela é forte aqui? Desde quando? Só o fato de ler mentes faz com que os cobaltos sejam muito intrusivos na privacidade dos outros. Só se for força de ameaçar. E, ela sentiu cheiro de emplastro em Eridan, será que, aconteceu algo...? O palco! Ele caiu do palco no dia que você atacou Nepeta, deve tá bem feio o machucado.

A troll aranha olhou para sua mão direita, depois para o braço esquerdo de Nepeta, mesmo coberto pelo sobretudo da cor do sangue dela, as vezes Vriska consegue ver sua mão no antebraço dela, rasgando-o e enchendo as unhas de sangue quente. De repente, Vriska notou que estava segurando o braço de Nepeta com a mão direita, Vriska se assustou, não estava segurando com força, mas Nepeta estava a olhando, assustada.

A troll aranha o largou rapidamente e se afastou um pouco, oh merda oh merda! Vriska respirou fundo e desviou o olhar, o cheiro dos sangues dos trolls quase invadiu suas narinas novamente, ela tem que sair daqui rápido.

\- Ah, Kanya, eu tenho que ir! Eu te vejo no dormitório! - Vriska disse se levantando.

\- Hm, tudo bem Vriska, até lá.

A troll aranha suspirou indo para a porta rapidamente, ao colocar uma mão na maçaneta, ela sentiu Nepeta a olhar e se levantar. Droga, Vriska abriu e quase saiu correndo. Ela se afastou tão rapidamente que nem percebeu que estava no corredor da saída, a troll aranha respirou fundo e seguiu caminho, mas parou ao ouvir passos, ela não desiste não?

Vriska suspirou, ela tem que contar a verdade uma hora ou outra. A troll aranha se virou na direção dos passos e andou, logo vendo Nepeta desacelerar e se aproximar.

Vai ser uma conversa longa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem, não sei o que estou fazendo de errado >:|... enfim boa leitura 👍

Você e Nepeta estam sentadas na frente da porta do palco, só de vim nesse lugar, na noite, sem ninguém, faz seu empurrado de sangue acelerar. Você apertar os punhos e prende a respiração, o que você está fazendo aqui? Não seria melhor você se afastar dela???????? Pergunta melhor, por que você concordou em vir com ela???????? O barulho da fonte só faz o lugar parecer mais bizarro.

"Como eu começo...?

Bem, começa dizendo que foi atacada e acredita que foi você. É um bom jeito.

Você percebe que ela começa a tirar o sobretudo, o antebraço esquerdo dela ainda está coberto por ataduras... você olha para a sua mão direita, ela começa a tremer... você a machucou... você a esconde no bolso e desvia o olhar rapidamente para a fonte...

\- Lembra de ontem? - você assente, sem olhar para ela. - Eu menti, eu fui atacada na frente da fonte, meu braço não melhorou muito ainda, mas eu tô conseguindo fazer quase tudo! Não se preocupe.

Hm, certo, você já sabia disso, só não quis falar nada........ você quase da um pulo quando senti uma mão em seu braço, mas se acalma, é só Nepeta, só ela...

\- Tá tudo bem? Você, parece assustada?

\- Sim tá... é que, eu tive um pesadelo e, foi nesse lugar...

Você sente Nepeta se aproximar um pouco, tentar te dar conforto, mas você se afasta, você sente confusão vindo dela.

\- Você quer falar sobre isso?

\- N-não, tá tudo ok. - você responde nervosamente.

Não entra em pânico, não entra em pânico, não entra em-! Oh gog você tá em pânico!!!!!!!! O que Kanaya ia fazer nesse tipo de situação!? Respirar fundo! Você respira, quase que desesperadamente, oh... esse cheiro... é o cheiro de Nepeta!

Ah não ah não!!!!!!!! Sua boca começa a salivar e a rosnar, você cobre sua boca com uma mão, tentando se calar, sua saliva começa a pingar entre seus dedos.

_**"O momento chegou Vriska! Vá! Coma!** _

Não!!!!!!!!

_**"Se você não irá fazer, eu mesma vou fazer!** _

\- Vriska você tá bem?

Não! Você não está! Seus músculos ganharam força, oh merda não... devorar... devorar! Você afasta a mão, a sua saliva cai nos degraus e em seus sapatos. Você olha lentamente para Nepeta e se levanta rapidamente. Você vê as orelhas dela se abaixaram e se afastar, você se aproxima devagar. A cada passo, ela se afasta, ah ela está tremendo, hehe, e o rabo está reto... a carne dela deve estar delicio...

O que está fazendo Vriska? Essa não é você... O olhar assustado dela, faz você parar e olhar para as mãos, elas, estam tremendo também........

_**"Para de refletir e morda!** _

Não........ você passa um braço na boca, limpando a baba, você não é assim, o que sua avó diria disso?

\- Me desculpa... eu não deveria tá aqui, eu deveria tá... bem longe de você...

Você se vira para encarar o chão, ainda tem saliva caindo de sua boca, você tenta engolir tudo... você tem que sair agora!

Você se esbarra em uma pilastra, você se segura para não se soltar. Você se segura na pilastra, oh, o cheiro dela está invadindo suas narinas com força, você quer tanto mordê-! Para! Você começa a tossir com força, sua saliva está caindo muito agora, parece que que você vai vomitar a qualquer minuto.

Se controle Vriska! Se continuar você realmente vai vomitar.

**_"Pare de resistir!!_ **

Porra!!!!!!!! Para de falar! Para! PARA!

Você sente que está apertando a pilastra com força, seus dedos estam brancos, a saliva caindo de seu queixo agora está seca, fria... você não sente essa sensação desde daqueles dias com sua mãe...

\- Vriska...

Você sente ela se aproxima, você não se move, você nem mesmo consegue sentir os pensamentos dela. Você quase da um grito quando sente uma mão dela em suas costas, você se afasta quase tropeçando, mas acaba caindo de joelhos perto da fonte, você coloca a mão direita na água gelada, você quer tirar o calor do sangue dela de seus dedos, quer tirar o desejo que faz seu corpo querer agarrá-la e a devorar. Você joga um pouco de água em seu rosto, tentando tirar a baba em seu rosto, mas acaba molhando seu cabelo e seu óculos no processo.

Você se levanta depois de alguns segundos, seu corpo todo ainda está tremendo, você tira seu óculos e passa uma mão no rosto, enxugando-o. Nepeta... ela deve estar assustada com sua atitude...

Mãos quentes estam em seus ombros, seus ombros cedem um pouco, você enxuga os óculos e os coloca, você vira a cabeça um pouco, ela está calma, isso é estranho... por que ela, está calma...?

"Pode, se virar por favor...

Você obedece, lentamente, as mãos fora para seu rosto, você a olha, no fundo de seus olhos. Você pode ver um brilho vermelho no reflexo dos olhos dela, são os seus olhos.

"Raiva... é um motivo para eu acalmá-la...

Agora ela, está fazendo um cafone em você? Hm, é, tão bom... você fecha seus olhos lentamente, sentindo os dedos passarem no seu couro cabeludo calmamente.

Isso faz você lembrar, que suas irmãs também faziam... Mindfang passava os dedos rápidos, era com carinho, mas as vezes bagunçava seu cabelo. Aranea, Dolores e Porrim já eram mais carinhosas, elas sempre foram. Sempre que podiam, colocavam uma mecha de cabelo atrás de suas orelhas. Você fazia isso em Kanaya, já que você era um pouco maior que ela na época (e ainda é). E sua avó... ela fazia as duas coisas, do jeito de alguém que se importa deveria fazer...

Você sente dedos acariciarem atrás de sua orelha esquerda, é, tão bom........ sua orelha se abaixa, se estremecendo com o carinho. Sua cabeça se inclina na mão, seu corpo todo está formingando.

Você abre os olhos quando ela para de dar o cafone, os, seus olhos voltaram ao normal... como ela fez isso? Ela coloca a mão direita no antebraço, você desvia o olhar.

\- Foi você que me machucou, não foi?

Suas orelhas se abaixam, se vira e esconde a mão direita no bolso da jaqueta, você assente lentamente... tudo isso aconteceu, por causa, de sua fome........ de seus instintos... da sua culpa por não ter feito nada...

Você se afasta, é hora de ir, se denunciada e ser presa. A vovó e suas irmãs estariam decepcionadas com você agora... bom, você merece até ter uma focinheira no rosto, melhor, amortecedores de psiônicos em seus chifres, qualquer droga em suas veias-!

Seu corpo é parado pelos braços de Nepeta, ela está, te abraçado...? Está, quente... com calma, você envolve os braços nela, ela parece tão frágil assim... você fazia isso com Mindfang e Dolores quando tinha quatro varreduras depois de acorda de um pesadelo. Você coloca as mãos nas costas dela, enquanto Nepeta está dando tapinhas nas suas.

Vocês se separam depois de alguns minutos, foi um abraço, pálido? É esse tipo de braço que Kanaya faz em você? Preocupada e carinhosa? Só agora que você percebeu que Kanaya gosta de você? Você não leu a mente de todas as suas irmãs, mesmo sem querer?

\- Me desculpa por, te atacar... - você diz encolhendo os ombros. - Não foi minha... eu...

Você até perdeu as palavras, caramba...

Ela pega sua mão direita e a coloca nas ataduras do antebraço esquerdo. Por que, ela está fazendo isso???????? Você... não a afasta, você passa os dedos com calma na atadura, está quente... você coloca a outra mão, segurando-a, com cuidado para suas unhas não atravessarem.

\- Eu não te culpo por tentar me devorar... não conseguimos controlar nossos instintos, mesmo que tentamos...

Mesmo que tentamos... você se pergunta, como os trolls altos e baixos conseguem resistir aos instintos de predador, como Eridan consegue conviver farejando cheiro dos sangues de todos no clube...

Ela parece saber disso... ela passou por isso? Já quase foi devorada? E acalmou o predador? Você a olha, ela está calma e, com um sorriso pequeno no rosto... um sorriso lindo. Você nunca viu um sorriso tão bonito como esse, além dos que Kanaya dá. Suas bochechas esquentam com essa observação, você quer tocar nas bochechas dela agora.

\- Sabe, foi fácil de descobrir que foi você.

\- Eu... fui péssima em esconder isso?

A risada que saiu dos lábios dela te respondeu, seu empurrador de sangue acelerou, você praticamente ficou paralisada de, nervosismo. Ok, não crie pânico Vriska, não crie...

De repente você sente uma mão na sua bochecha esquerda, mesmo seu sangue sendo frio, mais frio pela água que você jogou, você consegue sentir o calor da mão dela... isso está trazendo lembranças boas........

\- Vriskers, como, você ver nesse olho?

Ela está, se referindo ao seu olho de visão óctupla? Você consegue ver quase tudo de forma muito boa, mas, você precisa usar óculos, se não você sofre a pior dor de cabeça de Alternia, Beforus e o outro lugar.

\- Eu tenho uma ótima visão, consigo ver quase tudo, mas eu tenho que usar óculos pra não ter dor de cabeça.

\- Consegue ver quase tudo!? Como funciona?

Hm... qual foi a última vez que você ficou sem óculos?

\- Bem, eu consigo, ver, uma formiga no meio da grama, hm, algum lusus pássaro nas árvores bem escondidos. O que mais... ver através de janelas pretas. É isso, eu acho... além de me deixar com uma dor de cabeça de uma semana...

\- Que, legal!! Deve ser muito incrível, tirando é claro a dor de cabeça...

Você dá um sorriso fraco encolhendo os ombros, as vezes é legal de usar, e depois, é ficar de cama a semana inteira, ou mais...

\- Acho que, deveríamos ir pra cama agora... - você disse, ela encolhe os ombros, mas da um sorriso.

\- A gente se ver no clube então!

\- Quer que eu te acompanhe até seu dormitório?

\- Eu já tenho seis varreduras! Posso ir sozinha!

Você pisca, ok???????? Nepeta fica com as bochechas coradas ficando reta, junto com o rabo, envergonhada? Ah ela está tão fofa assim! Você segura uma risada.

\- Tá bom, pode me acompanhar...

Vocês duas já estam no caminho para os dormitórios, ela está na frente, cantarolando alguma música que você não reconhece. Você olha para o céu, hoje a noite, parece tão familiar........ ver as luas gêmeas através das folhas das árvores, trás, um sentimento...

Triste........

Você passa uma mão em seu rosto, sentindo lágrimas em suas bochechas, você as enxuga e olha sua mão, ela está, seca... seu rosto está um pouco molhado, mas é por água, não por lágrimas.

Seus ombros se encolhem, é aquela lembrança com sua avó de novo... você se pergunta como você foi tão longe da sua colméia depois que fugiu.

\- Vriska?

Você sai de seu transe e olha para a Nepeta, ela está, preocupada... você ficou parada aqui por quanto tempo?

\- Me desculpa... minha cabeça tava nas nuvens...

\- Você precisa de algo...? Fala logo! Ficar escondendo só vai piorar.

Ela tá certa... mas você não quer lembrar daquele noite, daqueles dias... ainda é doloroso de falar com alguém, nem mesmo para suas irmãs...

\- Eu agradeço, mas não tenho nada pra falar...

Não ainda... quando você superar, você vai desabafar...

\- Tudo bem então... bom, é aqui que nos nós separamos. Até amanhã Vriskers!

Você acena para ela e segue seu caminho. Ela parece ser uma boa moiral, o jeito que ela te acalmou, parecia que já tinha lidado com esse tipo de, coisas... você levanta a manga esquerda toda, seus cortes já se fecharam, mais ainda tem um pouco de sangue seco, você se pergunta, por que você se corta? Se Kanaya e Terezi perceberem, o que elas iram fazer? Aliás, que horas são? Kanaya e Terezi já devem estar no dormitório. Você abre a porta devagar, percebendo Terezi deitada, você entra e-!

\- Onde você estava Vriska Serket?

Você segura um grito e olha na direção da voz, era Kanaya do lado da porta, com os braços cruzando e com um olhar irritado fechando a porta com o cotovelo.

\- E por quê seu rosto está molhado?

\- Eu estava com, a Nepeta... conversando... e eu joguei água no rosto.

Que mentira em?

\- E por isso demorou? Por que você não enxugou seu rosto?

\- Não deu tempo?

Ela te dar um olhar no fundo de seus olhos, oh não é aquele olhar que você odeia receber, não pisca, não pisca, não pisca-!

\- Tudo bem, enxugue seu rosto por favor.

Você assente indo para o banheiro, você pendura sua bolsa no pino de sua beliche e entra. Você tira e coloca seus óculos na beira da pia, pega sua toalha e coloca em seu rosto.

Assim que você se olha no espelho, você nota olheiras. Você toca uma das delas, até parece que você não dormiu bem, e recentemente isso vem acontecendo, não é... você boceja pegando seus óculos e sai do banheiro.

\- Precisamos conversa. - Kanaya disse colocando a mão em seu ombro.

E você nem protesta. Vocês se sentam em sua cama, você começar a tirar seu casaco e o coloca encima da escrivaninha que vocês não usam por algum motivo.

\- Aranea veio falar comigo, ela perguntou se você vem se alimentando, e eu disse a verdade. Ela deu um aviso, na segunda, ela irá puxar sua orelha.

Você pisca com uma gota de suor escorrendo de sua testa, geralmente essa é sua reação quando alguém te diz que você foi avisada de algo.

Você sente uma mão dela em seu braço esquerdo, um pouco de pavor surgiu em você, só não fale nada Vriska, e para de tremer!

\- Promete que você não irá mais fazer isso?

Você não promete nada... você nega com a cabeça.

\- Por que? Vriska você não pode ficar duas semanas sem comer.

\- Mas eu não fico com fome...

E nem quer comer... aqueles dias, uma mão sua vai para sua barriga, as vezes quando você se alimentar, você consegue sentir uma das patas de sua mãe ali, pronta para te perfurar a qualquer momento.

\- Vriska, ela não pode mais lhe perturbar aqui, eu, Porrim, Aranea, Dolores e Minerva estamos aqui.

O último nome invade sua cabeça, Minerva era o nome de sua avó, mas também é de sua irmã mais velha, você sempre a chamou de Mindfang para não poder lembrar daquela memória... mas agora.

\- Você está bem Vriska? - Kanaya pergunta colocando uma mão em seu rosto.

\- Não... eu, só me lembrei daqueles dias.

\- Oh... você quer falar disso?

\- Não! - você responde quase gritando.

Você sente o olhar surpreso e assustado dela, e um gemido vindo da cama de Terezi, você solta um "desculpa" silencioso para Terezi.

\- Tudo bem, me prometa, por favor, que você nunca mais vai fazer isso?

Você vai continuar a fazer isso... mas você assente, alívio surge nela, tanto que ela te abraço, você retribuiu.

"Não quero que aquilo se repita de novo...

Ah, ela deve estar falando daqueles dias que você se recusava a comer, que dias... Kanaya se separa e olha no fundo de seus olhou, para logo quebrar o contato se aproximando, dando um beijo em sua testa.

\- Vamos descansar agora. Amanhã aparenta ser estressante.

Parece ser? Hm, ok, mas, e a Terezi? Você a olha, Kanaya nota e faz a mesma coisa.

\- Quando cheguei, eu vi Terezi sentada na janela... - Kanaya disse preocupada. - Ela parecia, triste... e nem me cumprimentou.

Ela nunca foi de ficar triste tão de repente, a única vez que você a viu triste foi no quarto dia, mas você não lembra o motivo. Ela sempre cumprimenta vocês duas, se distraindo com o celular ou até mesmo dentro do banheiro, deve ter acontecido algo...

\- Vamos conversa com ela. Por hora, descansaremos. Boa noite Vriska. - ela disse se levantando.

\- Boa noite Kanaya.

Você a observa subir as escadas. Ela te faz lembrar da vovó e de Dolores... tão carinhosas e preocupadas com sua autoestima... você não ia conseguir viver sem Kanaya por perto para te ajudar. Você tira seu óculos e se deita, parando para pensar, você está preocupando ela, você não quer vê-la triste, não quer ver ninguém triste por você. Você tem que parar de fazer isso, mas aqueles dias parece que te assombram... você se encolhe e abraça seus joelhos, pronta para enfrentar os seus pesadelos quando fechar os olhos.

"Durma bem Vriska.

Você quase solta um "pra você também", mas seus olhos já se fecharam.

Lembranças boas vieram ao invés dos pesadelos... memórias de sua avó cuidando de você... de quando você e Kanaya ficavam brincando no lado de fora da colméia de Dolores, de Aranea e Porrim cuidando de você. Você quer que isso não acabe, você quer receber o conforto delas de novo...

Mas você abre os olhos pelo barulho dentro do banheiro... essa, foi sua primeira noite de sono, sem pesadelos... você percebe que está coberta pelo lençol da cama. Deve ter sido Kanaya... você tira e se senta, você olha para a cama de Terezi, ela não está lá, você olha para a janela, onde ela está, sentada, com a cabeça descansando nos braços cruzados na patente da janela, ela parece mau... noite ruim?

Você se levanta pegando seu óculos e os colocando e se aproxima, Terezi te nota, mas parece não querer te olhar.

\- Bom dia Vriska...

\- Dia.

Tá bem cedo pelo que parece, e está nublado, você olha para fora da janela, é uma vista para a entrada do colégio, dava para ver Alternia daqui, um pouco de Beforus, e o outro lugar, pouco, mas dava para ver.

Você sempre se perguntou como é viver no outro lugar? Será que, é igual a Alternia e Beforus? Os humanos possuem uma sociedade como a dos trolls? Será que eles, tem casos de devoramento?

"Quem dera que eu fosse do terceiro ano...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos e você olha Terezi suspira e passa uma mão no cabelo. Ah é, ela quer ser uma legisladora, que nem a irmã e avó... você não sabe como é, mas parece que é muito importante esse, ramo... você olha para a porta do banheiro, vendo Kanaya sair arrumando o cabelo.

\- Terezi já é sua vez.

Ela olha e se levanta, os sentimentos dela são tristeza e, pena........ você a observa andar e entrar no banheiro.

\- Vamos aproveitar a hora do café para conversamos com Terezi, depois teremos que ir para o palco. Espero que seja uma apresentação ótima.

\- Eu também.

Nada vai dar errado hoje, é só você se concentrar nas cenas, certo que foram só três dias para você se acostumar, mas é só se concentrar.

* * *

Terezi parece estar acabada, pelo jeito que ela se sentou e deitou a cabeça na mesa... caramba, ela parece você nos primeiros dias daqui.

\- Quer que eu traga seu almoço Terezi?

Ela assente, fazendo Kanaya se afastar e ir pedir. Você a olha, sentimentos tristes estam emanando dela e te invadindo, é o que você sente as vezes na sala, no refeitório e no clube, você não quer sentir isso agora, você começa a bater as unhas na mesa, sem motivo algum. Ela te olha, parece que isso chamou a atenção dela.

\- Lembra de ontem? - lembrar do que, do que ela disse sobre a avó e a irmã? Sim, você assente. - É por isso, não fiquem preocupadas comigo.

\- Você parecia triste ontem Tez.

\- Minha irmã não veio, é só isso... sabe como é a vida de uma legisladora...

"Deve ser chato e entediante... é por isso que a Regina usa óculos?

Esse é o nome da irmã mais velha dela? Parece que você já ouviu esse nome...

\- Aqui Terezi, e aqui Vriska.

Você pega a sacola e a abre, pegando um pãozinho e o levando a boca, você o morde, quase o engole inteiro, sem notar o olhar das duas.

\- Ok... Terezi, o que houve ontem?

\- Nada, eu estou ótima pessoal... sério, não se preocupem...

\- Terezi...

Ela solta um suspiro passando uma mão nos cabelos, é, parece que ela desistiu de ficar escondendo o que a fez ficar assim.

\- Minha irmã não veio ontem, é só isso.

\- Terezi, sua irmã mais velha é uma legisladora certo? - Terezi dá um joinha. - Ela deve estar ocupada.

\- E eu sei. Minha irmã deve ter visitado nossa avó, é isso, nada demais.

\- Tem certeza? Você não quer falar sobre-!

\- Sim. - Terezi a interrompe se levantando pegando o prato. - Agradeço, mas estou completamente bem. Estou me retirando, até.

Você a observa se afastar, com raiva e frustração. Você olha para Kanaya, que suspira decepcionada, você coloca uma mão sua nas mãos dela.

\- Ela precisa de um tempo, parece que ontem foi estressante.

E você também precisa de um tempo, depois de ontem, você tem medo de perde seu controle de novo...

* * *

Vocês duas entram no teatro, todos já estavam lá, se vestindo, você pode ver Chixie com o figurino que Kanaya fez, ela parece feliz, mas é só te ver, ela fica desconfortável e rapidamente desvia o olhar de você. Bem, você é quase o dobro do tamanho dela, e de uma casta mediana.

Você solta um suspiro, ela possue motivos para ficar desconfortável com você, você entende.  
Você sente a mão de Kanaya em seu ombro e aperta. Certo, não se distraia com isso, foque na iluminação. Você respira fundo e anda até a parte da iluminação.

Ao subir as escadas, você anda diretamente para um dos holofotes, um troll te entrega um headset e o coloca. Ao colocar, seus ouvidos se estremeceram, é tão apertado!!!!!!!!

"Novata...

Ah seus ouvidos estam ardendo! Ok, vai passar, você vai ser acostumar rápido. Hm, ah, Eridan já chegou, ele parece estar, confiante.

Ele estar usando uma camisa social preto com detalhes da cor do sangue dele, violeta. Hm, ah agora você entendeu, vai ter mais figurino. Agora ele está com uma capa violeta, os ombros estam sendo cobertos pela capa. Ele respira fundo, determinação está emanando dele, enquanto os outros atores faziam duas filas.

\- Nesse exato momento, a vários trolls sentados na frente do palco, vamos mostrar a eles a beleza do clube de teatro. Mesmo com o assassinato, os ensaios que tivemos foram bons o suficiente. - ele começou a andar entre as fileiras.

"Não foram ótimos, pareciam que estávamos pedidos...

\- No palco, seremos nos mesmos! Onde podemos mostrar nosso talento!

"O único que será relevante aqui, sou eu.

Ele para na frente das duas fileiras, as emoções de todos lá ficaram animadas e determinadas.

\- Todos prontos?

\- Sim!

"Hum, agora, curvem-se diante a mim.

O jeito que ele falou, parecia tão forte, mas também tão orgulhoso de si mesmo, ignorando os outros... mas ele conseguiu animar os trolls ali, ele parece ser tão perfeito para ser o próximo starsblood.

_"A maquiagem de Eridan está pronta, e vocês?_

\- Ah, canhão B também está pronto para uso.

Você ver Eridan colocar a máscara de lusus cavalo-marinho e se preparar.

"Agora, irei demostrar, como um ator de verdade deve fazer.

Eridan respirou fundo e correu para o palco.

"O espírito da luz está passando!!

A atuação dele, é leve e graciosa, ele está cativando a plateia, de um jeito incrível. Você consegue sentir emoções diferentes vindo de cada troll aqui. Tristeza, alegria, pena e, animação. Isso é, incrível.

Já é a cena final, a emoção da multidão, está invadindo sua mente, até você está sentindo as emoções. As cortinas estam se fechando, a plateia se levantou batendo as palmas.

"Eu consegui... consegui mostra meu talento... minha perna está dormente... mas isso não me impede de me levantar e ficar em pé.

Você o observa se inclinar lentamente para o chão... ah, o machucado no tornozelo direito! por que ele não foi pro médico logo!? Ele cai, ele desmaiou, a troll que estava atuando com ele se assusta.

\- Eridan? Eridan! Oh meu Deus!

\- O que aconteceu com ele!? - você ouve Damara quase gritar.

"O que? O que é esse tumulto todo envolta de mim? Não estam ouvindo os aplausos? Vamos abrir as cortinas e voltar!

\- Chamem uma ambulância!

Você suspira descendo as escadas, o clube todo (ou só a metade dos atores) estavam ao redor de Eridan, as emoções eram... as piores que você já sentiu e sofreu.

Você se vira para Kanaya, ela se aproxima com um olhar chocado e preocupado. Parece que hoje não vai dar para conversa com Terezi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Só... até


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem, esse cap ficou um pouco longo... e um pouco parecido com beastars... ok, ficou muito parecido com beastars... enfim, boa leitura >:|

Todos os membros do clube estavam no hospital mais próximo, ao redor da cama onde Eridan estava deitado. Vriska estava ao lado da cama onde Chixie está sentada, a troll mencionada estava dando algumas olhadas para a troll ao seu lado. Mas Vriska não estava prestando a atenção para isso, as emoções dos outros era preocupação, e o cheiro parecia mais forte... Vriska sacudiu a cabeça, a imagem de Eridan desmaiado está martelando na mente dela. Ele, mesmo com o tornozelo machucado, decidiu atuar.  
  
A pergunta veio em mente: para ser o próximo starsblood, precisa sofrer tanto assim? Vriska olhou para seu braço esquerdo coberto e colocou a mão direita na manga, levantando um pouco, mostrando um corte fechando... ela não tem reputação boa aqui, sofreu mais do que necessário... ela não é uma candidata perfeita...  
  
De repente, Eridan soltou um gemido, chamando a atenção de todos. O troll aquariano se sentou e olhou ao redor.  
  
\- Onde estou...? A plateia, viram alguma coisa?  
  
O silêncio reinou, todos se olharam, parecia que ninguém sabia responder.  
  
\- Não viram, a cortina se fechou antes de você desmaiar. - Damara respondeu suspirando aliviada.  
  
Eridan relaxou um pouco, ainda bem que ninguém viu, ele respirou fundo e expirou, ele devia ter indo para o médico muito antes...  
  
\- Olha, já são dez da noite, estamos no hospital, e o médico disse que você quebrou sua perna direita, ou seja, você não vai conseguir atuar amanhã. - Cronus disse, ganhando os olhares de todos.  
  
\- Cronus! - todos (exceto Vriska, Kanaya e Nepeta) exclamaram.  
  
\- Que foi? Eu só contei pra ele! Ele é meu irmão galera!  
  
\- Mas não precisava dizer isso agora. - Damara disse um pouco irritada.  
  
\- A diretora tem razão. - um troll bronze concordou.  
  
\- Tenha um pouco de compaixão... - outro troll sussurrou.  
  
Eridan abaixou o olhar, as vozes se distanciando, percebendo, Vriska o olhou.  
  
"Por que estam assim? Eu sou um sangue alto. Não deviam me dar essa compaixão inútil...  
  
Vriska dá uma expressão zangada, mas logo relaxa, é só um pensamento inútil de um troll da casta próxima a da imperatriz, nem mesmo ela é assim.  
  
\- Quer dizer que eu quebrei a perna, me tornei uma presa indefesa...  
  
\- Ah? N-não! Não foi isso que eu quero dizer! - Damara disse.  
  
Eridan soltou ar pelo nariz, qualquer ser fica indefeso quando se machuca. Vriska encolheu os ombros desviando o olhar, ela mesma é um exemplo.  
  
\- Cronus. - Eridan disse o olhando. - Você será meu substituto.  
  
\- Ah? Que? Sério!? - ele perguntou chocado. - V-você tem certeza!?  
  
\- "Mas é claro, admiro sua ousadia, mesmo sendo meu irmão, por dizer minha condição. Além de contribuir para os ensaios. Por isso, escolho você!" - Cronus anunciou, imitando a voz de Eridan e fazendo alguns movimentos de espadas. - Foi o que ele disse. - e sorriu tirando a máscara.  
  
"Exibido..." um troll de cor dourada disse cruzando os braços.  
  
\- Certo "irmão do mesmo astro de sempre". Escutem, Cronus era o vilão "Zetsub", alguém aí quer ser?  
  
Todos ficaram quietos, Damara analisou cada um, Cronus se aproximou e faz a mesma coisa.  
  
\- Quem tem quase a sua altura? - Damara perguntou para si mesma.

\- Então Sollux, quer? - Cronus perguntou olhando para o troll.  
  
O troll mencionado tinha dois chifres em cada lado da cabeça, usando um óculos de duas cores, lente direita vermelha, lente esquerda azul, com o símbolo de gêmeos cor de ouro o olhou e negou.  
  
\- Já tenho um papel, "Davkhar, o duplo".  
  
"Por que tão perguntando pra mim?  
  
\- Mas não era esse o papel que queria?  
  
\- Não, já tô no personagem.  
  
"Tá né, e de pensar que os baixos gostavam de ser fortes... mas né...  
  
Vriska e Sollux o olharam com ódio no olhar, parece que alguém ensinou o preconceito para o irmão. Uma mão no ombro dela a fez retorna a sua ajuda, era a mão de Nepeta.  
  
\- Desculpe... vai, demorar ainda Kanya?  
  
Uma risada fofa sai dos lábios de Nepeta, parece que o apelido pegou. Kanaya soltou um suspiro parando de costurar e a olha, Vriska encolheu os ombros, era esse tipo de olhar que ela não queria receber vindo dela.  
  
\- Você! - a voz de Damara assustou Vriska e as duas, que deram um pulo, Vriska ficou reta e olhou para trás, vendo a troll apontando para ela. - Aranea dois! Você vai ser "Zetsub"! Venha praticar!  
  
Vriska engoliu a seco se levantando, ela obedece a ordem suando, Sollux a acompanhou notado esse detalhe com uma sobrancelha levantada. A troll aranha suspirou passando uma mão no rosto molhado, por que ela estava nervosa? Não é nada para se preocupar.  
  
\- Aqui mirlito. - Cronus disse entregando um bastão para Vriska, que pegou com um olhar desconfortável. - Você viu os ensaios lá de cima não? Então sabe os movimentos de Zetsub.  
  
"Afinal eu fui o foco das luzes.  
  
"Que morador do mar chato...  
  
Ao ouvir isso, Vriska piscou surpresa, e um pouco chocada. Então ela não é a única aqui que ler mentes? Que surpresa legal...  
  
\- Tudo certo mirlito, vê se não pega leve demais com o ator principal.  
  
"Talvez eu não pegue leve.  
  
Vriska soltou ar pelo nariz, ela nem imagina como os outros sangues altos são quando tem um sangue baixo ao redor.  
  
\- Enfim, quem começa? Eu ou você?  
  
Que pergunta em? Vriska olhou para as duas, que também estavam a olhando, ambas com um sorriso no rosto. O empurrador de sangue de Vriska acelerou e as bochechas esquentaram, ela desviou o olhar, elas estam... felizes por ela está, aqui?  
  
Com essa distração, Cronus da um sorriso e avança, Vriska percebe e se defende rapidamente segurando o bastão com as duas mãos. O Ampora mais velho se afastou e desferiu outro golpe indo para o ombro, para novamente ser defendido, Cronus deu um assobio impressionado.  
  
\- Tô impressionado com seus reflexos! Não tá usando seus poderes né?  
  
Vriska segurou um grunhido e afastou o bastão, por que a pergunta? Ela não tem necessidade de usá-los, ele só está se exibindo ou querendo competir com poderes que não tem? Cronus desferiu mais golpe, para Vriska desviar e finalmente atacar, um sorriso perverso surgiu no rosto do aquariano mais velho que defendeu e agarrou o pulso de Vriska, ela gruniu internamente e fez o mesmo movimento.  
  
\- Há, é isso que eu tô falando! Você é definitivamente um sangue mediano!  
  
Sollux, Damara e todos que estavam piscaram com tamanha agilidade dos dois, e força.  
  
\- Eles, só tão treinando né? - o Captor mais novo perguntou.

  
\- Talvez?  
  
Os dois trolls se afastaram e Cronus ataca rapidamente, para Vriska defender em uma velocidade que todos não conseguiram ver. Olhares impressionados estavam na troll aranha.  
  
\- Hehe, estamos de igual a igual, você tá pegando leve demais viu? Não pega na hora da ação.  
  
Vriska suspirou se indireitando, esse foi o ensaio? Foi, bem rápido e, eletrizante...  
  
\- Consegue decorar as frases hoje e amanhã não é Aranea dois? - Damara perguntou se aproximando dela.  
  
\- Sim eu, consigo... esse é o nome da minha irmã... - ela sussurra a última parte.  
  
\- Ótimo! - Damara exclamou entregando um roteiro com duas páginas nas mãos de Vriska. - Quero ver você atuar que nem os atores cobaltos de verdade!  
  
A troll aranha assentiu olhando para os papéis em suas mãos, era, pouca coisa, para só duas páginas.  
  
"É só isso...? Hm, tá bom, eu acho...  
  
"Olha é até pouco.  
  
Vriska arregalou os olhos, mas se segurou para não gritar, parece que ela nunca recebeu uma resposta de um troll que lê mentes também. Afinal, suas irmãs também eram cerúleos que também liam mentes! A troll aranha suspirou, parece que hoje foi incrível...  
  
Ao sair do palco, Vriska se sentou onde estava e começou a ler as falas, tem que decorar isso tudo, em um dia? Só é pouca coisa pelo menos...  
  
\- Como se sente Vriskers!? - Nepeta perguntou, praticamente gritou ao lado de Vriska.  
  
\- Ah, nervosa? - Vriska respondeu perguntando.  
  
A Leijon mais nova soltou uma risada alegre, fazendo a troll aranha corar mais ainda e focar o olhar no papel. Ela ainda não superou que Nepeta a perdoou de tentar devorá-la, será que ela ainda quer devorá-la? Mesmo depois de ontem? E se o cheiro dela ficar mais forte? Será que-! Vriska quase da um pulo quando sente uma mão em seu ombro direito, ela olha, para suspirar aliviada, era só Nepeta.  
  
\- Você quer ler em paz? Vamo pro lugar escondido! - Nepeta anunciou alegremente. - Kanya, pode vir com a gente?  
  
Kanaya ao ouvir isso, piscou e as olhou, Nepeta a olhou e deu um grande sorriso.  


\- Então é aqui? - Kanaya perguntou analisando o lugar.  
  
\- Uhum! Não é legal? É tão calmo!  
  
A Maryam mais nova assentiu se sentando nos degraus e voltando a sua costura, Vriska também voltou ao seu papel, Nepeta se espreguiçou e deitou a cabeça nas pernas da troll aranha, a ação fez as bochechas dela corarem e o empurrador de sangue acelerar. Ela levantou o papel um pouquinho, vendo Nepeta a olhar e da um sorriso fofo.  
  
Vriska voltou a ler rapidamente, ignorando a risada dela com sua reação. O que Cronus quis dizer com "você é definitivamente um sangue mediano?" Até parece que ele nunca viu um mediano em ação. De repente passos foram ouvidos subindo as escadas, isso fez Nepeta suspirar e se levantar.  
  
\- Toq toq, Nep. - Sollux anuncia batendo duas vezes no ar. - Damara e Cronus falaram para você e Kanaya ficarem.  
  
\- Ah! Por que!?  
  
\- Olha eu não sei, eles só falaram. Kanaya você pode ficar né?  
  
\- Claro. Posso ficar até completar os figurinos.  
  
\- Vriska não é? Você também. Sabe, ensaio e figurino.  
  
\- Eu já sei quase tudo dos movimentos... - Vriska respondeu a parte do ensaio.  
  
\- Não se preocupe, fiz muitas roupas para ela, sei a altura e a largura dela.  
  
\- Caramba, jade, e seus instintos partenais, sem onfensas. Tá Vriska, vê se não esqueça algum movimento.  
  
Kanaya soltou uma risada fofa, fazendo a troll aranha ficar com as bochechas coradas e encolher os ombros, ela vai voltar sozinha para o dormitório?  
  
Kanaya e Nepeta se despediram de Vriska, que acenou de volta e fechou a porta. As duas se dirigiram ao canto da sala, onde estava os figurinos para serem modificados.  
  
\- Então... Kanya, me conte sobre seus quadrantes.  
  
Ao ouvir isso, a Maryam quase derrubou a cabine dos figurinos e ficou espantada.  
  
\- Está em algum?  
  
\- O-o que? Eu, eu não estou em nenhum!  
  
Um sorriso traiçoeiro surgi lentamente nos lábios da Leijon mais nova, fazendo Kanaya ficar com as bochechas coradas.  
  
\- Não estou em nenhum, entenda Nepeta...  
  
\- Eu entendo... posso colocá-la como um romance pálido com Vriska?  
  
\- Não!  
  
O grito chamou a atenção dos três trolls que estavam no palco a olharem surpresos, Kanaya respirou fundo e expirou.  
  
\- Por que a pergunta de quadrantes tão de repente?  
  
\- Eu gosto de fazer desenhos sobre isso sabe? Quer ver meu caderno de desenho depois?  
  
\- Pode ser...  
  
Quando Kanaya terminou a primeira modificação no figurino de Cronus, Nepeta mostrou o caderno que estava se referindo.  
  
\- Aqui! Bom, vamos começar em ordem de quadrante. Primeiro matesprit, o quadrante do amor e carinho.  
  
Basicamente tinha sete desenho, dos trolls que as duas conheciam. O primeiro que Kanaya viu foi com Vriska e ela, com as mãos dadas, as bochechas de Kanaya esquentaram muito, a Maryam mais nova gosta muito da Serket mais nova, mas não ao ponto para fazer um romance.  
  
Vendo os outros, Kanaya notou Vriska e Terezi, em um abraço gentil. Um sorriso de lado surgi nos lábios de Kanaya, quem dera que essas trolls se dessem bem.  
  
\- Ainda tem mais, mas você tem que terminar as modificações.  


\- Prometo que amanhã irei ver.  
  
Um sorriso bobo e aberto surgiu nos lábios de Nepeta, fazendo Kanaya retribuir.  
  
  
A troll aranha abre a porta com um suspiro, não foi tão aterrorizante como ela pensava. Vriska entrou, colocou a bolsa no pino, tirou o casaco, o pendurando no mesmo lugar da bolsa, tirou a camisa, a jogou para algum canto da cama e se sentou. Ela vai passar essa noite acordada lendo as falas.  
  
Ela pega o papel da bolsa e começa a ler encostando as costas na batente da cama, deixando uma perna na cama e a outra pendurada. Suas mãos estavam tremendo um pouco, nervosimo? Talvez.  
  
\- Hm, "eu sou Ze... zet... sub... Zetsub, espírito do desespero", hmm, "eu vi aqui, para-!  
  
A porta é aberta, fazendo ela parar e olhar, era Terezi, ela parecia cansada e triste. A Pyrope mais nova deu um suspiro colocando a bolsa no pino, Vriska piscou voltando a ler as falas.  
  
\- "Eu vim aqui para..." para...  
  
"É sério que ela não consegue pronunciar?  
  
O papel foi arrancando das mãos de Vriska, fazendo-a se assustar e olhar para Terezi.  
  
\- "Eu vim aqui para mostrar o meu significado ao mundo." É isso, aqui.  
  
\- Obrigada... - a troll aranha disse pegando o papel.  
  
"Ela está no primeiro ano da faculdade e não sabe pronunciar isso!?  
  
Vriska a olhou com os ombros encolhidos, ela está nervosa de ter, sido quase forçada a ser o vilão. Terezi suspirou, se senta em sua cama e passa uma mão no rosto, acalmando-se. Vriska a olha, um pouco preocupada, olhando assim, ela parecia uma refeição perfeita...  
  
**_"Vai lá... ela está triste e desprotegida-!_**  
  
Vriska balançou a cabeça e focou no papel.  
  
\- Desculpe-me por hoje. - Terezi solta, fazendo Vriska a olhar. - Eu estava irritada e, discontei em vocês.  
  
\- Hm, tá tudo bem...  
  
\- É sério? Vriska, você nunca ficou triste por alguém ter ignorado sua ajuda?  


Essa pergunta invade a mente de Vriska, fazendo-a se paralisar e tremer de medo. Sim, ela pediu ajuda, mas foi ignorada por sua mãe...  
  
\- Não, eu nunca fiquei. - a troll aranha respondeu rapidamente.  
  
\- Quem me dera que eu tivesse essa sua autoestima.. minha avó sempre usou palavras depreciativas em mim e em minha irmã mais velha. Ela diz que é para nos ensina a ser uma legisladora completa e perfeita.  
  
"É tipo de coisas que uma avó não deveria fazer...  
  
Os ombros de Vriska se encolheram, que tipo de avó é essa?  
  
\- Eu acho que, é por isso que minha irmã é tão, dura consigo. As vezes ela fica trancada no quarto e, sai cansada.  
  
\- Por que, sua avó faz isso?  
  
\- Eu queria saber também. Só sei que ela era uma neófita na guerra civil, ela é a própria definição de ser uma legisladora, ser perfeita, formal, impecável... ela mudou de lado depois de um mutante ter feito ela abrir os olhos. Eu estou vendo que isso não mudou seus modos.  
  
"Isso é tão... Eu não sei como Regina aguentou ficar com ela...  
  
\- Talvez eu não queria mais ser uma legisladora... hm, se minha irmã quiser ela me apoie em qualquer coisa. Policial, promotora... sei lá.  
  
\- Do que você mais gosta? - Vriska perguntou de repente.  
  
\- Hm, gosto de ler e muito, mas eu gostaria de ficar ao lado da minha irmã. Ficar prendendo bandidos que nem ela. Bom, força policial.  
  
\- Qual o nome, da sua irmã mais velha?  
  
\- Regina Pyrope, mais conhecida como A Legisladora neófita Redglare, a sétima starblood.  
  
Vriska quase rasgou o papel ao ouvir isso. Terezi é irmã de uma, starblood!? Terezi notou e a olhou com dúvidas.  
  
\- Sua irmã é uma starblood!?  
  
\- Sim, ela se tornou a starblood depois que se formou na faculdade.  
  
\- Hm, bom, e, como é ser irmã de uma starblood?  
  
\- É bom, e mau, por conta de ontem.  
  
Vriska encolhe os ombros a olhando, emoções negativas estam emanando dela agora, para logo Terezi suspirar e a olhar.  
  
\- Você vai sair no final de semana? - Terezi perguntou.  
  
\- S-sair?  
  
\- É... você nunca saiu da escola?  
  
Vriska negou com a cabeça, ela nunca saiu da escola, nem mesmo para visitar suas irmãs ou, caminhar. A escola já é sua colméia.  
  
\- Mas e suas irmãs?  
  
\- Eu não as visito desde que completei cinco varreduras. Eu tenho uma irmã aqui, ela se chama Aranea Serket, ela já tá se formando. Você deve ter visto ela na biblioteca, ela sempre fica lá.  
  
\- Você devia fazer isso, não sei como você consegue aguentar ficar aqui.  
  
A troll aranha encolhe os ombros, ela não possue motivos para sair da escola, ela prefere ligar para suas irmãs do que sair.  
  
\- Certo, respeito sua decisão, irá passar a noite decorando, boa leitura e noite.  
  
Vriska disse um "noite" voltando a ler, Terezi a observou, logo suspirou e se deitou.  
  
O som de alguém roncando fez os olhos de Terezi abrirem e a fez se sentar, olhar para a cama de Vriska, a vendo adormecida sentada, com a mão onde o papel estava na cama, e babando na perna.  


Terezi piscou e suspirou tirando o lençol, ela notou que a cama de cima estava arrumada, bom ela sempre foi arrumada, mas não estava tão arrumada quando ela se deitou. A libriana se levantou e andou até a troll adormecida, chegando perto, Terezi cutucou a bochecha dela.  
  
\- Vriska... - ela disse, sem reação. - Vriska acorda... troll aranha... VRISKA!  
  
O grito fez Vriska abrir os olhos rapidamente e se endireitar, batendo as costas e a cabeça na batente da cama, fazendo uma pequena expressão de dor.  
  
\- Desculpa... você está bem?  
  
\- Uhum, acontece as vezes...  
  
\- Você dormiu sentada?  
  
\- Sim, mas eu consigo me levantar e atuar hoje. A Kanya já voltou?  
  
\- Acho que sim, ela deve estar no banheiro. Vai depois dela ok? Já que você tem uma peça para atuar hoje.  
  
\- Obrigada... - Vriska agradeceu com um sorriso.  
  
As bochechas de Terezi esquentaram, mas devolveu o sorriso desviando o olhar.  
  
\- Ah, e mais uma coisa...  


Terezi agarrou os ombros de Vriska e olhou bem no fundo dos olhos dela.  
  
\- Você irá tomar café. Nem pense em recusar.  


"E se recusar, eu vou enfiar o pão em goela abaixo.  
  
\- Você entendeu?  
  
Vriska estava pálida de puro terror. Terror esse, que ela nunca sentiu depois de ter encontrando a colméia de Dolores. Terezi parou de encará-la, e largar seus ombros.  
  
\- Desculpe-me, é que, como você mesma disse, sua irmã Aranea fica na biblioteca, eu a conheci, ela me falou de, seu castigo.  
  
Vriska encolheu os ombros e desviou o olhar, a única que provavelmente sabe que isso não é um castigo é Kanaya. A troll aranha colocou uma mão na barriga, ainda assim, ela consegue sentir a pata de sua mãe querendo atravessá-lá.  


\- Olha, tudo bem, mas se alimente por favor. - Terezi disse se acalmando, tirando Vriska de seu transe e pegando o papel. - Não são todos que conseguem vir aqui sabe?  
  
A troll aranha suspirou, ela, tem razão... o silêncio reinou, Terezi a analisou bem. Vriska parecia muito mais magra, mas por alguma razão ela possuía músculos, não muito desenvolvidos. Vriska notou, mas o que fez foi largar o papel e colocar a mão direita no braço esquerdo, fazendo um corte no braço, ainda sem dor... e sem sentir seu sangue. Terezi notou o movimento e arregalou os olhos, quando Terezi ia pergunta, a porta do banheiro foi aberta, fazendo as duas olharem.  
  
\- Bom dia Vriska, bom dia Terezi. O banheiro está disponível, estarei esperando no refeitório.  
  
Quando Kanaya saiu, Terezi agarrou o braço esquerdo de Vriska e o analisou, a escorpiana nem teve tempo de reagir ao movimento.  
  
\- Vriska... o que você está fazendo?  
  
"De novo não...  
  
A troll mencionada não respondeu, só desviou o olhar para baixo. Terezi apertou a mão e rosnou.  
  
"Me responda...  
  
Sem resposta, a Pyrope mais nova agarrou novamente os ombros dela e olhou no fundo dos olhos.  
  
\- Me, responda!!  
  
Vriska se estremeceu com o tom de voz de Terezi, parecia, tão familiar.  
  
"Por favor responda...  
  
Terezi segurou um gemido de tristeza, ela apertou os olhos, enfrentado suas lágrimas. Uma memória triste está emanando de Terezi, fazendo Vriska encolher os ombros.  
  
"Por favor...  
  
\- Eu... eu não sinto dor. - Vriska finalmente respondeu.  
  
Os olhos de Terezi se abriram, com lágrimas caindo, mas não muito, e a olhou.  
  
"Como assim não sente mais dor?  
  
A Pyrope mais nova largou os ombros e a encarou com um olhar raivoso, fazendo Vriska se estremecer.  
  
\- ... você me surpreende a cada dia... - Terezi disse.  
  
"Isso não é uma brincadeirinha... eu já vi isso nos braços da Regina... mas... mas era...  
  
Vriska a olhou com dúvidas, então começou uma cachoeira de cerceta no rosto de Terezi.  
  
"Eu não quero lembrar daqueles dias, não de novo...  
  
\- Eu te odeio... - ela sussurrou limpando as lágrimas.  
  
"Droga... aqueles dias de novo não...  
  
A troll aranha encolheu os ombros e soltou um "desculpa", bem baixinho.  
  
\- Anda, se levanta, vai tomar seu banho, eu vou providenciar as ataduras e álcool. Vai!  
  
Vriska obedeceu de quase imediato e automático. Terezi observou tudo de perto, desviando o olhar para não ver seu corpo nu e depois que Vriska terminou seu banho e vestiu as calças e o sutiã, Terezi a sentou na tampa do vaso e começou os procedimentos.  
  
"- Você é uma troll forte Terezi."  
  
Vriska encolheu os ombros e olhou para Terezi com os olhos, uma, memória, a troll aranha fechou os olh- não, Terezi não permitiu, mesmo sendo tão tentador... mas parecia, importante.  
  
Vriska os fechou, ao abrí-los, ela estava de frente com uma adulta vestida de legisladora, ela parecia muito com Terezi, o rosto e o cabelo era praticamente iguais. Então, essa é Regina? Ela estava com uma mão em seu rosto, segurando-o, enquanto a outra estava com algodão, um pouco sujo de sangue verde-azulado.  
  
"- Não há problema em chorar por outros trolls, você é uma troll que se importa com os outros.  
  
"- Mas... a vovó não gosta...  
  
"- Ignore. Eu sou sua responsável agora Terezi, eu não proibo você e Latula de chorarem.  
  
A mão que estava no rosto foi para o cabelo, dando um cafone carinhoso, um sorriso pequeno surgi no rosto de Regina.  
  
"- Ajude os que precisam. Você se importa com os outros.

"Ela estava certa... eu me importo muito com os outros...  
  
\- Pronto. - Terezi anunciou terminando de passar o rolo de atadura.  
  
Vriska abriu os olhos, vendo seu braço esquerdo todo coberto, a troll aranha o puxou para perto e colocou a mão direita no braço, ela roçou as unhas na ataduras, estava, incomodando.  
  
\- Para com isso. - Terezi ordenou.  
  
A troll aranha parou e olhou para Terezi, a expressão dela era de cansaço e tristeza. A Pyrope mais nova suspirou colocando o álcool e o rolo na pequena bolsa ao seu lado.  
  
"Quem diria que isso ia servir.  
  
\- Obrigada... - Vriska sussurrou, mas foi audível para Terezi.</span;>  
  
As bochechas de Terezi esquentaram, era seu primeiro elogio em alguma coisa.  
  
"De nada...  
  
Quando Terezi ia se levantar, Vriska a puxou para um abraço, a Pyrope mais nova corou mais ainda, mas retribuiu. As mãos dela foram para a cintura descoberta, e escondeu o rosto no pescoço. O cheiro do sangue de Vriska invadiu o nariz de Terezi, que deu uma careta dando uma farejada.  
  
"É um cheiro diferente de perto... é, tão bom... e relaxante... eu poderia ficar aqui e farejar... para sempre...  
  
A pele de Vriska se arrepiou com a respiração de Terezi em seu pescoço, que ficou mais perto quando o nariz da Pyrope mais nova quase se enterrou em seu pescoço. As mãos de Terezi foram para os ombros, ela os apertou com pouca força.  
  
"Deve ter outro gosto com a língua... não...  
  
De repente ela se afastou, com calma e com as bochechas mais coradas, Vriska estava com as bochechas coradas também.  
  
\- Já estamos indo. E fale sobre esse seu, problema com Kanaya. Se não eu mesma vou dizer.  


Vriska assentiu com um pouco de relutância, dizer para Kanaya irá ser um pouco, complicado. Terezi pegou a pequena bolsa, se levantou e saiu. Vriska suspirou olhando as mãos, ela não queria soltá-lá, a libriana estava emanando frio e calor, e ela parecia tão macia.  
  
A Pyrope mais nova colocou a bolsinha no canto de sua cama e olhou para as mãos, a escorpiana parecia tão fria e, macia. Ela queria ficar abraçada, e ficar farejando o aroma dela pelo resto de sua vida.  
  
As duas já estavam no caminho para o refeitório, elas estavam caladas, a sensação do abraço ainda estam em seus corpos, e não era um assunto muito bom de se falar, no meio de trolls, que estavam ouvindo conversarem.  


\- Espero que você tenha uma ótima apresentação lá no palco. - Terezi quebra o silêncio. - São vários trolls, sabe né? Eu não irei ver, hoje minha irmã vai vir.  
  
\- Oh... legal... então, ela é legal?  
  
\- Muito legal, a melhor irmã mais velha de todas. - Terezi respondeu sorrindo.  
  
A melhor? Hm... Minerva, Dolores, Porrim e Aranea também foram as melhores irmãs.  
  
\- Eu tenho cinco irmãs, uma é Kanaya, a outra é Aranea.  
  
\- Como é conviver com cinco trolls que gostam muito de você?  
  
\- Hm, legal, elas cuidaram de mim e muito, me ensinaram coisas também.  
  
"E ontem que ela não estava conseguindo pronunciar uma frase completa...  


Vriska encolheu os ombros, era nervosismo, não que estava tentando pronunciar.  
  
\- Certo, se alimente bem hoje, afinal é uma apresentação, coma uma salada de frutas. Não é tão ruim assim.  
  
**_"Salada de frutas, isso não vai saciar sua fome Vriska... devore algum troll desprotegido e-!_**  
  
A troll aranha sacudiu a cabeça e assentiu quando as duas entraram no refeitório, logo vendo Kanaya em uma mesa, esperando-as.

  


* * *

  
Cronus se olhou no espelho, o figurino tinha dado, somente algumas modificações no torso. Pela primeira vez, estava nervoso em atuar como o ator principal, mas agora, é o seu momento, um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, finalmente os holofotes iram cair sobre ele, até notar a presença de alguém.  
  
\- Você veio aqui, para me rebaixar a ser um papel secundário, e zombar de seu irmão mais velho, meu irmão. - ele anuncia se virando para olhá-ló, para logo sorrir. - Brincadeira.  
  
Eridan, que estava usando moletas por conta de sua perna direita dá um sorriso de lado pela grande fala de seu irmão.  
  
\- O teatro está cheio novamente. Você vai dar tudo de si lá?  
  
\- Mas é claro! Eu vou te representar como ninguém já mais fez!  
  
Um suspiro satisfeito sai do nariz de Eridan, ele pode relaxar agora, é alguém que confia. Ao se virar, sentiu a mão de Cronus em seu ombro.  
  
\- Eu te ajudo.  
  
No caminho para uma coxia, Eridan estava pensativo, ele estava comparando Vriska com Cronus, os dois são o completo oposto um do outro. Enquanto Vriska fingia ser fraca e, "lesada", Cronus mostrava ser forte, e as vezes um babaca.  
  
\- Engraçado, você é muito diferente da sangue cerúleo.  
  
\- Hm? A mirlito? Eu notei que você tem um interesse nela.  
  
\- Era passageiro, eu percebi que ela esconde sua força, fingindo ser fraca para se socializar com os outros.  
  
\- Eu não sei se eu ia aguentar esconder minha força, além do mais, quanto mais um troll é de uma casta alta, mais forte ele é.  
  
\- Exato. É aqui que nos separamos. Tenha uma ótima apresentação Cronus.  
  
\- Pode deixar!

  


* * *

  


A peça estava prestes a começar, e Vriska ainda está com o rosto quase colado no papel em suas mãos, ela só conseguiu decorar oito frases, não era muito, mas era metade. A porta do camarim é aberta por Cronus, que deu um suspiro satisfatório entrando. Junto com ele, um cheiro familiar invadiu as narinas de Vriska, fazendo os olhos dela se arregalarem e ela olhar por cima do ombro.  
  
\- Você tá pronto "irmão do mesmo ator?"  


\- Mais do que nunca! - o ator respondeu animando, mas logo percebe o olhar da troll aranha. - Que foi?  
  
"Por que ela tá me olhando assim!?  
  
\- Olha, eu e meu irmão estávamos falando de você, nada demais.  
  
O cheiro, era familiar, Vriska se levantou se aproximando dele, uma gota de suor escorreu no rosto de Cronus, ele está nervoso por algum motivo. Ela para, e começa a farejar a roupa dele. Cronus deu uma expressão de confusão e choque, enquanto Damara deu uma expressão de "o que está acontecendo".  
  
\- O que você tem...  
  
\- Ah! Eu tenho que ir no banheiro, urgentemente! - Cronus anuncia se virando para correr na direção do banheiro.  
  
\- Eu tenho que ir também.  
  
\- Faltam dez minutos pra peça, e vocês ainda querem ir pro banheiro!? - Damara exclamou os observando ir. - E pra que!?  
  
Vriska abriu a porta do banheiro onde Cronus tinha entrado. O troll se virou com um sorriso irônico.  
  
\- Que foi? Não veio atrás de mim porque ficou vermelha por mim né?  
  
\- O que você tem aí? - Vriska perguntou se aproximando.  
  
\- Ah, seu olfato é de realmente um sangue mediano. - Cronus responde colocando uma mão no bolso atrás da calça, tirando um vidrinho.  
  
O conteúdo que estava dentro fez os olhos de Vriska arregalarem em choque, era, um pedaço de troll de sangue marrom?  
  
\- I-isso é-!  
  
\- Carne de sangue baixo.  
  
Vriska se endireitou olhando fixamente para o vidro, carne de sangue baixo? Era por isso, que ele estavam tão empolgado ontem, ele se, drogou com sangue baixo... a troll aranha apertou os punhos.

 _ **"Ah, um belo pedaço que ele tem...**_  
  
\- Olha, não é de aluno se você tive se perguntando, foi um veterano que me deu, então-!  
  
Vriska o agarrou pelos ombros e o empurra para a parede, rosnando de raiva. Como ele, como ele ousou fazer isso!?  
  
\- Ei, o que foi? Ficou bravinha é? Eu não sou como você, que fica nas sombras o tempo todo. Eu quero todas as luzes do mundo para mim! Então você não tem o direito de me julgar! - Cronus disse a empurrando.  
  
Ao afastar Vriska, Cronus ajeitou a capa e andou até a saída, a troll aranha observou o sair, ela respirou fundo olhando para o espelho.  
  
Ela não é melhor ou pior que ele, ela é ela, mas a troll aranha nunca pensou em devorar os outros.

  


* * *

  


A peça começou, todas as luzes se apagaram, apenas uma estavam encima de Cronus, ele já estava com a máscara, suando muito e ofegando um pouco.</span;>  
  
"Caramba... eu tô suando muito aqui... certo se acalma bonitão, você aguenta.  
  
\- "Eu, o espírito da esperança Hokori, irei libertar o mundo, do desespero e da guerra!"

Nenhum som, Cronus olhou com os olhos para a plateia, ninguém se quer deu palmas ou soltou um "oh" animado.  
  
\- Ei, não é o Eridan né? - um troll na plateia sussurrou.  
  
\- Não, a voz é diferente...  
  
\- Que saco...  
  
Cronus respirou fundo, não se deixando abalar com a frustação da plateia. Ele treinou muito, para não receber um som animado da plateia? Que, decepção.  
  
Novamente uma luz foca em Cronus, ele respira fundo, preparado para dizer as frases.  
  
\- "O mundo, está com esperança novamente, o espírito da guerra se foi, mas sempre estarei aqui."  
  
Na coxia esquerda, Damara, Kanaya e Nepeta estavam preocupadas, elas notaram que Cronus estava nervoso.  
  
\- Ele não parece está bem. - Kanaya anuncia.  
  
\- É, o irmão não parece estar acostumado com isso.  
  
No fundo da coxia, Vriska estava se aproximando, ela estava com uma manta preta, um colete preto aberto, uma blusa branca, as calças eram azuis escuras, quase iguais as que ela usa, o pescoço todo coberto por ataduras.  
  
As três perceberam a presença de Vriska e a olharam, o olhar dela, era de nojo e fúria, Nepeta notou isso e encolheu os ombros.  
  
Passando pelas três, Vriska soltou um bufo pelo nariz, ela está segurando sua raiva, e muito agora. Cronus a percebe e se vira para encará-la.  
  
\- "Você deve ser o último espírito!" - Cronus anuncia apontando a espada  
  
"Pra você comer carne, é algo bom não? Mas pra mim, é um crime imperdoável. Agora..." enquanto fala mentalmente com sigo, Vriska apertou o punho esquerdo. "Eu quero ver, o efeito.  
  
Ela apertou o passo e saiu correndo na direção dele com o punho levantado, os olhos de Cronus e das três se arregalaram, e o troll recebeu o punho no meio da testa. Um suspiro chocado saiu das bocas da plateia, as três olharam chocadas para Vriska. Cronus deu alguns passos para trás com um gemido de dor.  
  
\- Ei, o que você tá fazendo? - o aquariano perguntou estendendo a mão na direção dela.  
  
A pergunta foi ignorada com outro soco, e mais um soco, a cada soco, as três encolhiam os ombros.  
  
\- Da pra você par-! - e mais soco no rosto, Vriska agarrou a camisa de Cronus e se jogou no chão junto com ele.  
  
\- Faça alguma coisa. - ordenou Kanaya olhando para a diretora.  
  
\- Tá pedido pra mim? Faz você. - Damara rebateu.  
  
Vriska estava rosnando quando arrancou a máscara de Cronus, a jogando para trás, pousando quase perto das três com uma mancha de sangue, as três olharam chocadas, e assim começou uma sessão de socos, um atrás do outro.  
  
\- O que está acontecendo?  
  
\- Estão brigando de verdade.  
  
"O quer que a nessa plateia? Até parece que nem ligam pra o que tá acontecendo pra fazer parar isso."  
  
Mais um soco no rosto, seguido por outro, e mais outro, outro... durante os socos, Vriska estava ofegando, de fúria, vendo alguns flashes brancos.  
  
Um soco, ela ver uma floresta familiar...  
  
Outro soco, ela ver que está de mão dada com alguém familiar...  
  
Outro soco... agora ela ver Nepeta de costa, se virar lentamente com um sorriso...  
  
Vriska solta um grito com mais fúria e... o último soco e pego, a troll aranha arregalou os olhos e olhou para o rosto dele, Cronus estava com um olho roxo e com o nariz sangrado, rosnado de raiva. Ele apertou o punho ao redor da mão dela e agarrou o outro braço, dobrando os joelhos.  
  
\- Agora, já, chega. - ele disse tentando se levantar junto com ela.  
  
Os pés de Vriska se arrastaram quando Cronus se levantou ainda segurando os punhos dela, a troll aranha estava rosnando muito agora.  
  
\- Isso era pra ser meu castigo? - ele perguntou com muita raiva. - Você tá pensado que é uma troll tão perfeita assim!?  
  
Em um movimento rápido Vriska estava de frente para a plateia quando é presa pelos braços de Cronus, segurando seus braços.  
  
\- Me fale. - ele sussurra, fazendo a orelha esquerda dela tremer. - Você já provou a carne de um sangue baixo? Já sentiu o cheiro? Você machucou alguém? Ou, matou um?  
  
Essas palavras invadiram a cabeça dela, fazendo ela arregala os olhos, sim... ela... sua mão direita começa a tremer um pouco e olhou com os olhos para Nepeta.  
  
\- Agora, pode parar! Afinal você também tem sangue inocente nas mãos! Você não tem o direito de ser, melhor do que eu!  
  
De repente, os olhos de Vriska se enchem de dor, ao sentir dez garras se enterrarem em suas costas, lentamente se movendo para os lados, o sangue azul dela cai lentamente das feridas e no chão, os olhos de Nepeta e Kanaya se arregalaram. Agora seu braço esquerdo começou a arde por conta do álcool que Terezi passou.  
  
"Eu nunca senti meu sangue escorrer... é, frio... e a dor... é ardente... o sangue frio, diz muitas coisas... ser de uma casta alta... e de um caçador com muita fome... isso... sou eu...? Uma, predadora...?  
  
\- Trolls com cicatrizes, são os mais, fortes... - Cronus sussurrou com um sorriso sarcástico. - Aprenda...  
  
Vriska solta um pequeno suspiro de dor quando Cronus tira as garras e se separa, a troll aranha deu um passo para trás, para logo cair no chão.  
  
\- Vejam, que troll patética. - Cronus disse andando até a espada que tinha caído de sua mão, ele o pega e a olha. - Isso vai lhe dar uma lição. - e colocou um pé no peito dela. - Eu sou a estrela aqui.  
  
A última coisa que Vriska ver é o brilho da espada antes de fechar os olhos, é assim que a vida dela vai acabar? Morrer tentando fazer justiça? Morrer na frente de todos? Pelo menos ela queria olhar pela última vez para Nepeta e Kanaya, os sentimentos delas, são raiva e medo...  
  
O barulho da espada sendo defendido e sendo jogada fez Vriska abrir os olhos, para ver Eridan, segurando a máscara de Hokori e uma espada. A plateia vibrou de surpresa, os cinco trolls arregalaram os olhos.  
  
\- Parece que está se divertindo. - Eridan disse, depois olhou para Vriska que começou a se sentar. - Não se preocupe, não deixe a plateia ver suas costas. - sussurrou.  
  
A troll aranha assentiu, Eridan soltou um suspiro colocando a máscara e desferiu um golpe, não querendo atingir o ombro de Cronus, fazendo-o desviar rapidamente.  
  
\- Eu sei quem você é realmente! - ele fala apontando a espada. - E sei de seus pecados. Porque não come minha carne também farsante! Só assim você pode se corromper e virar um espírito corrompido!  
  
Cronus rosnou um pouco, mas recuou um passo quando ver o olhar raivoso dos olhos de Eridan. Ao piscar os olhos, o troll arregalou os olhos, ele ficou paralisado de medo, não era mais Eridan em sua frente, e sim uma criatura com a mesma máscara que ele estava usando, de dois metros de altura, olhos violetas, sangue da mesma cor dos olhos estava pingando entre os dentes da máscara. Ele se segura para não gritar e se vira, correndo para a coxia direita. Vriska estava olhando para o troll desasparecendo nas sombras com confusão, o que ele, viu? As luzes se apagaram, o Ampora mais novo se endireitou assim que duas luzes focaram nos dois trolls.  
  
\- Vai desasparecer, junto com os raios de sol. - e a olha. - Tudo bem. - estendeu a mão esquerda. - Você está certa.  
  
A troll aranha hesitou, mas aceitou a ajuda. A mão dele, era tão macia e delicada, Vriska não queria soltá-lá, mas a largou quando ficou de pé, a plateia estava em uma explosão de aplausos, as emoções de todos, era animação. Eridan olhou para a plateia, enquanto Vriska o olha.  
  
"Eles estam, empolgados com essa, apresentação... será que, perceberam que não era uma atuação?  


  


* * *

  
Vriska gemeu quando tirou a camisa e sentiu o vento frio bater em suas novas feridas, mas congelou quando sentiu duas mãos em seu braço esquerdo, ela olhou para Kanaya, que estava dando um olhar de pura tristeza misturada com raiva.  
  
\- Você vai explicar isso amanhã...  
  
A troll aranha assentiu a observando ir para trás. Kanaya suspirou, lembranças vagas de uma Vriska completamente machucada veio átona, fazendo a troll aranha se entristecer um pouco.  


\- Fique reta por favor.  
  
Ela obedeceu de imediato, Kanaya respirou fundo pegando um álcool e um algodão. Por alguns segundos, a tentação de passar a língua no sangue escorrendo ficou forte. Mas a tentação se foi quando Kanaya balançou a cabeça e começou a passar o álcool no algodão.  
  
\- Oh... - Cronus disse se aproximando. - Oi. - e deu um sorriso um pouco forçado.  
  
As duas o olharam se aproximar e ficar ao seu lado, Kanaya estava dando um olhar de fúria, enquanto Vriska o olhava com preocupação. As primeiras a chegarem foram Damara e Nepeta, a Leijon mais nova estava dando o mesmo olhar de Kanaya, ela não avançou e tentou atacá-lo porque Damara segurou seus ombros.  
  
Não demorou muito para os outros chegarem, Vriska estava segurando alguns gemidos de dor com o algodão nos machucados, enquanto Cronus estava pressionando um saco de gelo no olho roxo.  
  
\- Agora é as ataduras. - Kanaya sussurrou pegando as ataduras.  
  
Enquanto estava passando o rolo da ataduras, os outros membros chegaram.  
  
\- A apresentação foi um sucesso, os trolls saíram daqui satisfeitos. Mas aquela briga pegou todos de surpresa. - Damara disse.  
  
Todos ficaram a dois metros de distância de Cronus e Vriska, que encolheram os ombros, a troll aranha recebeu um peteleco de Kanaya na bochecha, fazendo-a gemer e se endireitar.  
  
\- Desculpa...  
  
\- Se não nos dizer o motivo da briga, os sangues baixos não ficaram mais confortáveis com vocês.  
  
\- Já estou acostumada... - Kanaya sussurrou parando de enfaixar.  
  
\- Eu também... - Nepeta sussurrou também. - O Equius é um babaca as vezes...  
  
\- E como é? - Sollux sussurrou de volta.  
  
\- Um pesadelo ambulante....  
  
\- Vriska, você começou a briga. - Sollux disse, fazendo todos a olharem.  
  
\- Sim, comecei...  
  
\- Por qual motivo?  
  
\- ... não, sei dizer... - a resposta fez Cronus a olhar.  
  
\- Não entendo... você é tão quieta Vriska. - Kanaya disse dando um cafone em sua cabeça. - Você nunca foi de fica brava.  
  
"Nem mesmo quando estávamos no jardim de infância. Ainda lembro do dia que ela e Terezi brigaram no nosso quarto dia aqui, mas não foi ela que começou.  
  
-Vriska encolheu os ombros com as bochechas esquentando, esse dia foi estranho e memorável.  
  
\- Vocês dois são sangues altos, tente conversar ao invés de briga. - Sollux disse cruzando os braços.  
  
"Eu esperava isso vindo do Cronus, mas, Vriska, você, me surpreendeu...  
  
"Me desculpe... não queria assusta vocês... nem ninguém  
  
Os olhos de duas cores de Sollux se arregalaram, surpreso por ter sido respondido... respondido entre muitas aspas.  
  
\- O nosso ator de sempre saiu daqui completamente branco pela porta do fundo, vocês dois vão conversa com ele.  
  
\- Nós dois!? - Cronus perguntou apontando para si e para Vriska.  
  
\- Sim! Quem mais? - Damara perguntou cruzando os braços.  
  
O troll suspirou derrotado, enquanto Vriska, que estava vestindo um sobretudo azul com a ajuda de Kanaya para abotuar os botões de baixo piscou, mas encolheu os ombros e assentiu.  
  
\- E nem pensem em brigar de novo quando saírem daqui! - Damara chama a atenção de Cronus, que parou de encarar a troll aranha.

  


* * *

  
  
Os dois já estavam no corredor para a entrada do teatro. O corredor era simples, tinha alguns pôsteres de peças anteriores. Vriska estava olhando todos, já que ela nunca tinha vindo nesse corredor.  
  
\- Aí mirlito. - Cronus a chama.  
  
\- Hm, o que? - ela pergunta o olhando.  
  
\- Por que você não falou que eu me droguei com carne de troll? Qual foi a sua brisa?  
  
\- Eles não precisam saber...  
  
"Nem mesmo a Nepeta e a Kanaya...  
  
\- Ah legal, mas o problema nosso é que o meu irmãozinho deve saber no motivo da gente, digo, você ter começado a briga pelo jeito que ele falou lá no palco.  
  
Vriska encolheu os ombros, como ele descobriu?  
  
\- Provavelmente ele vai contar pra todo mundo. Ele sempre bancou o starsblood mais bonzinho quando estávamos na colméia do nosso pai.  
  
\- Ah... e como era?  
  
"Não muito legal...  
  
\- Mirlito... seus socos realmente me machucaram. Meu olho e meu nariz tá doendo de novo. Você me bateu pra fazer justiça não foi?  
  
Fazer justiça... Vriska hesitou em assentir, qual foi a última vez que a troll aranha ficou com tanta raiva ao ponto de rosnar? Ela lembra de pouca coisa, de que foi parar na diretoria, e levei um esporro gigantesco. E se visse um troll fazendo isso, ela provavelmente teria tido a mesma reação de hoje. Sua avó sempre dizia para nunca atacar os trolls no jardim de infância, mesmo sendo cruéis com ela.  
  
\- Você me bateu pra dizer que estava certa, não? Eu percebi nos seus socos desesperados. Não sei sua relação com os sangues baixos, mas não faz sentindo nos brigarmos, somos sangues altos.  
  
Cronus tem razão, ambos são sangues altos, brigar só vai manchar a imagem deles para pior (mais do que já está).  
  
\- O que você quis dizer com "trolls com cicatrizes são mais fortes"? - Vriska perguntou colocando uma mão nas costas.  
  
\- Era isso que nosso pai dizia, um troll, eu e meus irmãos não tinhamos um lusus, então ele nos adotou. Ele é dono da empresa de grandes sangues altos. Ele é um veterano de guerra, deve ser por causa das cicatrizes no rosto dele, ele nunca falou como sofreu as cicatrizes, mas sempre dizia que trolls com cicatrizes são fortes, pra caralho. Por isso a minha cicatriz aqui.  
  
Vriska olhou para onde Cronus está apontando, notando a pequena cicatriz no canto direito da testa, dois raios mais escuros do que a dele.  
  
\- Tive ela com minhas seis varreduras, nosso pai me ensinou que estar com cicatrizes significa ser poderoso.  
  
Então ter cicatrizes, significa ter poder e direito de fazer o que quiser? Vriska encolheu os ombros, ela sempre notou que sua avó tinha uma cicatriz no ombro esquerdo, mas ela não era violenta, ela era tão dócil e gentil.  
  
\- Temos muitas características em comum mirlito, somos sangues altos, frios e fortes. Não sei o tipo de coisas que você sofre.  
  
"Talvez coisas do tipo: não leia meus pensamentos seus cobaltos inúteis.  
  
Frio ela é, forte também, alta... ela ainda não entende como sua avó suportava esses insultos em silêncio. Ah bem, ela dizia para as três nunca ligarem com os insultos.  
  
\- Agora eu queria um cigarro... - Cronus sussurrou colocando as mãos nos bolsos.  
  
"Olha pelo lado bom Cronus, ela agora vai ter poder pra falar.  
  
\- Você deveria me marca mais. - Vriska sussurrou passando dele, ela se quer não tem poder de fala.  
  
\- Oi!? Você ficou doida!? A sua regeneração não é tão rápida quanta a da minha casta, pode fazer cicatrizes muito feias!  
  
"Ela enlouqueceu por acaso!  
  
Vriska encolheu os ombros, pensando no caso. É, realmente.  
  
\- Vamo logo pedir desculpas pro meu irmãozinho. Antes que ele mude de ideia.  
  
A troll aranha assentiu largando a manga, outro momento ela pensa nisso. Os dois saíram do teatro, já era seis de tarde, tudo estava alaranjado, Eridan deu um olhar de que iria dar um sermão aos dois, fazendo ambos encolherem os ombros.  
  
\- Estou chocado com a conduta de ambos. Aliás, aproveitem para lavar as roupas e o palco que sujaram. Agora vem a pergunta, o que iram fazer para se redimirem comigo? - a pergunta fez as guelras de Cronus se mexerem.  
  
\- Ei Eridan, eu não, sei o que fazer-! - Cronus começou, mas foi interrompido por Eridan, que entregou um objeto de maneira repentina, fazendo o Ampora mais velho pegar, e olhar, era o recipiente de carne.  
  
\- Francamente Cronus, como você teve a coragem de devorar carne de um sangue baixo? Nunca pensei que meu próprio irmão teria coragem de fazer. Esperava mais de você.  
  
Vriska encolheu os ombros desviando o olhar rapidamente, olhar para aquilo trazia nojo e raiva.  
  
**_"Você está brincando né? Você tem que comer isso._**  
  
Vriska segurou um rosnado fechando os punhos, Eridan a focou e fechou a cara.  
  
\- E você, você me surpreendeu. Não esperava esse tipo de coisa vindo de você, uma árvore quieta, de repente começou a desabrochar para uma troll violenta.  
  
"Mesmo fingindo ser fraca...  
  
Isso foi, um elogio? Ela, sempre foi tão quieta, mesmo guardando tanta tristeza e raiva, mas mesmo assim, ela, enlouqueceu e, quase morreu na frente de todos, até de suas amigas. Vriska o olhou.  
  
\- O problema agora, é que vocês, dois trolls de castas altas perderam o juízo, e mancharam o palco de sangue! Desrespeitando o lugar! Se eu não tive intervindo, será que os dois iriam se matar ou se devorarem!?  
  
Os olhos de ambos se arregalaram, talvez um deles ia realmente morrer ou acontecer um devoramento lá. Cronus olha com os olhos para Vriska, ele ia matá-lá no palco, e talvez ia, ser preso.  
  
\- Vocês são os trolls mais selvagens e desrespeitosos que eu já vi! Como líder do grupo de atores, estarei suspendendo vocês dois do clube de teatro!  
  
Cronus ia protestar, mas um grupo de trolls com câmeras se aproximar. Vriska se encolheu os ombros mais ainda e desviou o olhar.  
  
\- Nem pensem em vir amanhã, somente Kanaya vira Vriska.  
  
\- Eridan, atrás de você. - Cronus sussurrou.  
  
\- E sem desculpas!  
  
\- Ah, com licença Eridan. - uma troll o chama, fazendo o olhar por cima do ombro. - Desculpa interromper, eu sou do jornal da escola, e gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas da apresentação de hoje. Poderia ser agora?  
  
O barulho e os flashes dos celulares do grupo fizeram as orelhas de Vriska se estremecerem e cobrir os olhos por debaixo dos óculos. O mesmo para Cronus.  
  
**_"Ah olhe, um bando trolls querendo morrer! Vamos lá Vriska e devore-!_**  
  
Vriska cerrou os dentes e segurou um rosnado, o cheiro de cada troll estava invadido as narinas da troll aranha.  
  
**_"Vá e devore todos!_**  
  
"Cala a porra da boca!!  
  
\- Ah, ei Eridan, o que nos deveríamos fazer? - Cronus perguntou, tirando Vriska de seus pensamentos.  
  
\- Eridan, poderia começar a responder?  
  
De repente, lentamente, a expressão de Eridan mudou de sério para chocado, Vriska percebeu, parecia que ela estava vendo um troll com cinco varreduras ficando empolgado.  
  
\- Escutem aqui. - Eridan disse, saindo do estado de empolgação, e fazendo os dois se aproximarem. - Repitam o que a diretora falou para vocês, a apresentação foi um sucesso, e com isso, vocês vão atuar até o final, entenderam?  
  
Os dois assentiram suando, fazendo Eridan suspirar aliviado e sair da pilastra, ficando entre os trolls altos.  
  
\- A apresentação de hoje foi completamente inesperado, isso fazia parte?  
  
\- Sim claro que sim, as mudanças foram devidamente planejadas. - enquanto fala, Cronus deu um sorriso nervoso, e Vriska ficou surpresa e chocada. - Espero que as mudanças tenham feito uma expressão positivo para os alunos mais novos.  
  
O Ampora mais novo colocou as mãos nas costas dos dois trolls e os empurrou para frente sem força.  
  
\- O mundo em que vivemos é complexo, não há como negar. Todos nós nos escondemos, somos reprimidos e lutamos uns contra os outros. Não existe certo, ou errado, desde que nos vivemos com uma convicção verdadeira, todos nós teremos um momento para brilhar, mesmo sendo rude e cruel, a convicção é o que importa. Essa era a mensagem que os dois conseguiram passar no palco. Essa é minha mensagem, agora fiquem a vontade, para pergunta aos dois.  
  
Eridan se virou para ir a porta, ignorado o pedido do grupo para ficar. O Ampora mais novo deu um olhar para Vriska, que olhou de volta, parecia, ser um aviso de "não faça isso novamente".  
  
Depois de darem uma entrevista "forçada", os dois foram para o palco, limpá-lo, com o acompanhamento de Eridan, Kanaya e Nepeta.  
  
\- Não os ajudem. - Eridan ordenou. - Eles conseguem limpar o palco sozinhos.  
  
O tom de voz do Ampora mais novo fez a Leijon e a Maryam mais novas o olharem com ódio, e fez os ombros de Vriska se encolherem segurando um esfregão, enquanto Cronus colocava uma bacia com água desinfetante ao lado da troll aranha. Ela olhou para seu sangue cerúleo no palco, estava quase secando, olhar aquilo fez um arrepio passar por seu corpo todo, lembranças ruins invadiram a mente dela.  
  
**_"Você lembra o que sua mãe fez não é?_**  
  
De novo não... Vriska suspirou colocando o esfregão na água e depois no chão sujo de seu sangue.  
  
**_"Não minta para si mesma Vriska... isso não lhe dar raiva?_**  
  
Vriska fechou a cara apertando os dedos no esfregão, ela não está disposta a discutir com seus instintos agora.  
  
**_"Claro que você vai me ignorar... mas eu sei que você queria comer aquela carne..._**  
  
Vriska cerrou os dentes esfregando com mais força.  
  
"Cala boca... eu não quero matar ninguém...  
  
**"Oh, claro, você não quer matar alguém... lembra daqueles trolls? Aqueles que eram maus com você-!**  
  
Vriska respirou fundo parando de esfregar, o chão já estava limpo, a água da bacia estava azul.  
  
\- Podem ir agora, não apareçam amanhã entenderam? - Eridan disse se virando para sair.  
  
As duas trolls o fitaram com raiva, enquanto Cronus suspirou pegando a bacia, Vriska o acompanhou até o banheiro, o aquariano mais velho jogou a água suja na pia, enquanto a Serket mais nova deixou o esfregão em um canto.  
  
Os dois saíram do banheiro, Cronus seguiu seu caminho para fora do palco, enquanto Vriska se aproximou das duas trolls, Nepeta se jogou nela, a abraçando, Vriska não reagiu de imediato, mas retribuiu com cuidado.  
  
**_"Olhe só, uma refeição de graça._**  
  
Vriska fechou a cara, se segurando para não rosnar e machucar Nepeta.  
  
\- Tá doendo suas costas Vriskers? - a Leijon mais nova perguntou se separando.  
  
\- Um pouco... só tá ardendo...  
  
As três estavam no caminho para o refeitório, a voz das trolls ao lado de Vriska estavam baixas, enquanto a voz de seus instintos estava falando.  
  
**_"Vriska, se alimente de uma delas!_**  
  
"Eu não vou fazer isso! Para com isso!  
  
**_"Você vai devorar carne um dia. Sei que vai..._**  
  
A troll aranha apertou os punhos e respirou fundo fechando os olhos, tentando ignorar seus instintos falando. Uma mão em no ombro dela a fez sair e olhar para Nepeta.  
  
\- Você quer ver meus desenhos?  
  
\- Ah, pode, ser...  
  
No refeitório, os olhos de Vriska piscaram enquanto observa os desenhos de quadrante vermelho no caderno de Nepeta, e quando viu ela com Kanaya, suas bochechas coraram muito.  
  
\- Eh? O que foi Vriskers? - Nepeta perguntou notando.  
  
\- N-nada não! Só surpresa com seus desenhos. - Vriska respondeu nervosamente.  
  
Um sorriso bobo surgi nos lábios da Leijon mais nova, fazendo a Serket mais nova encolher os ombros e olhar para Kanaya, que tinha acabado de limpar seus lábios depois de terminar sua refeição. Aqueles dentes afiados pareciam tão perigosos.  
  
**_"Com certeza ela mataria alguém com facilidade..._**  
  
Vriska desviou o olhar para o caderno, isso é tão estranho, ela nunca pensou em ver Kanaya usar aquelas presas em pro de ataque.  
  
\- Terezi deveria vir agora. O que aconteceu?  
  
\- Ela falou que a irmã dela viria hoje... - Vriska respondeu mudando a página.  
  
\- Oh... isso é bom não?  
  
\- Eu acho que sim... - a Serket mais nova respondeu a olhando.  
  
\- Mas mesmo assim, temos que ter conversa com ela, com você precisamente.  
  
Vriska encolheu os ombros desviando o olhar para baixo, ela não quer receber outro esporro, a Leijon mais nova notou e descansou a cabeça no ombro dela, abraçando seu pescoço. As bochechas de Vriska esquentaram rapidamente.  
  
Kanaya piscou, mas desviou o olhar, sentido um pouco de ciúmes, fazendo a Serket mais nova ficar um pouco confusa.  
  
\- N-Nepeta... p-por que você tá fazendo isso?  
  
\- É pra te acalmar! Eu faço isso com o Equius quando ele tá com raiva ou triste.  
  
Vriska apertou os dedos e respirou fundo, tentando ignorar seus instintos novamente.  
  
**_"Ela está super querendo morrer. Mate ela Vriska... alimente-se..._**  
  
A Serket mais nova suspirou olhando para baixo, para o sapato vermelho esquerdo. Uma hora ou outra, ela irá se descontrolar e, matar alguém.  
  
**_"Eu vou te controlar, e você ficará mais forte..._**  
  
Vriska fechou os olhos, não, ela não quer ficar forte comendo carne de outros trolls. Ela quer evoluir de forma mais pacífica, mas parece que seu instintos tem outras maneiras de fazer isso.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui vai mais capítulo, talvez mais longo... irei começa a postar agora de dois em dois meses, bem, vocês aguentam né? Enfim, comentem por favor, vocês não são obrigados, mas aprecio e irei ler 👍
> 
> Agora, feliz halloween um pouco atrasado? E boa leitura

Agora você é Kanaya Maryam, e aqui vai algumas explicações sobre você. Você tem 1,73 metros de altura, irmã adotiva de Vriska Serket, do primeiro ano e do clube de teatro junto com ela. Sua casta é jade, a casta de cuidadores de wigglers e da Mãe grub. Talvez quando você chegar a fase adulta, você será forçada a cuidar dela, assim como suas irmãs mais velhas. Isso pode ser o pior trabalho de jades, mas não é isso que você quer. 

Os corredores da escola estavam quase lotados, todos os trolls estavam segurando o jornal da escola, comentando sobre a foto na página inicial. Você está ouvindo tudo isso calada enquanto você paga o troll que estava distribuindo os jornais e pegou um. Você ver a foto principal, era Vriska, e os dois Ampora. Vriska estava com uma expressão surpresa misturada com choque, já o Ampora mais velho estava com um sorriso nervoso. 

\- Quem é essa troll? - alguém pergunta perto de você, você para e distraidamente abre o jornal, não querendo chamar atenção. 

\- Não sei, não consegui ver a peça ontem. 

\- Eu consegui! 

\- Sério? E como foi? 

\- Violento! Essa troll começou uma briga com o troll que estava no palco e no final ela puxou uma metralhadora e o circo pegou fogo! 

Você suspira ao ouvir isso, se segurando para não contar o que realmente aconteceu de verdade, eles não iam ouvir uma troll de casta mediana. E nem é para contar. Você dobra o jornal como estava e sai, com um bufo saindo de suas narinas. 

Ontem você viu todo braço esquerdo dela estava todo coberto de ataduras. Ela vem fazendo isso desde quando? Como você ainda não viu isso? Era por causa do casaco? Ou por conta do tom de pele dela? 

Seja como for, você precisa falar com ela, urgentemente, mas você sempre notou que Vriska tremia quando você colocava as mãos no braço esquerdo dela, mas você nunca, se quer, perguntou. 

Ela não mudou muita coisa, ela continua sendo a mesma troll quieta de sempre, desde que vocês moravam na colméia de Dolores, ela sempre foi assim, até mesmo com as irmãs dela e com Porrim. 

Mas ontem, Vriska parecia furiosa encima do palco, parecia que tinha despertado uma fúria adormecida dentro do corpo dela, os socos e os rosnados que ela dava no palco eram aterrorizantes, você nunca a ouviu rosnar assim. A última vez que ouviu ela rosnar assim foi quando ela ficou muito brava com um caso de bully na escola. No camarim ela voltou a ser a mesma troll quieta de sempre. E depois no refeitório, ela parecia distante. 

Mesmo durante esses anos vivendo com Vriska, você não a entende o suficiente. Aconteceu algo ontem, e ela não quer contar. 

Você para olhando para o antigo lugar que era do clube de natação. A piscina tinha dois metros aproximadamente, estava com algumas porças de água, tinha alguns bandos de borboletas próximas da água. A luz do sol estava batendo nas água, fazendo reflexos bem pequenos, e no fundo, uma grande sombra, onde Vriska está. Ela e esse lugar tem uma história, as vezes ela vem aqui quando você não a encontra em nenhum lugar. Você se aproxima da piscina, Vriska estava lá, sentada na sombra, apertando as mãos e cabisbaixa, ela parecia tão triste agora. É estranho, mesmo você se acostumando com o jeito triste dela. 

Você entra e se aproxima devagar, ela percebeu e lhe olhou, ela parecia estar se segurando de alguma coisa, pelo jeito que ela lhe olhou, suas pupilas estam dilatadas, e seus lábios estam tremendo, ela parece estar se segurando muito. Um desejo de abraçá-lá e confortá-lá surgi, mas talvez isso a assuste. 

\- Você, está bem? - você solta se aproximando. 

\- Sim tô!! É que, tá calor não acha? 

Mas ela está usando um casaco de manga longa, e cabelo logo em uma estação de calor em Alternia. E não faz sentido as pupilas estarem dilatadas. Você a olha de um jeito que a faz encolher os ombros e desviar o olhar para baixo. 

Você suspira se sentando ao lado dela, você coloca uma mão nas costas dela, com cuidado, mesmo com o casaco, você senti as ataduras. 

\- O que aconteceu ontem? Me explique por que você começou uma briga encima do palco? - você pergunta calma, mas você está se segurando para não gritar de raiva. 

Vriska encolheu os ombros virando a cabeça em sua direção, o olhar era de, pena e tristeza, como sempre foi... ela nunca parou de dar esse olhar desde de que ela foi encontrada... não lembre daqueles dias Kanaya, só irá trazer tristeza. 

\- Eu comecei a briga... mas eu não sei dizer o por quê... 

\- Não minta para mim.. 

\- Eu não tô mentindo! Eu tô falando a verdade! - ela grita lhe olhando com raiva. 

Isso faz você se afastar um pouco chocada. Ela se acalma e desvia o olhar, envergonhada e triste... 

\- Desculpe... eu comecei mas... eu não sei o que deu em mim... 

Você suspira, que resposta mais vaga... trolls sempre começam a brigar do nada, se depender, até mesmo por quadrante. Espere, então foi por isso-! 

\- Kanaya... eu tenho, que me explicar sobre isso... - ela diz levantando a manga. 

O braço esquerdo estavam sem as ataduras, revelando-o com vários cortes já fechados. Você ia começar um sermão por ela ter tirando suas ataduras, o braço estava todo cortado, mas os cortes estavam fechados, tinha um grande corte vindo do ombro até o antebraço, era o maior corte de todos. Você coloca suas mãos com hesitação, passando os dedos com cuidado. 

\- Eu, me cortava porque eu, não sentia dor... 

Não sentia mais dor...? Você foi cega para não ter percebido isso nenhuma vez? Você foi uma péssima irmã... 

\- Eu, prometo não fazer mais isso... 

Você sabe que ela não vai comprir essa promessa, afinal ela nunca compriu uma... você coloca uma mão no rosto dela, segurando suas lágrimas. 

\- Desde quando? 

\- Desde que completamos cinco varredura... as outras não sabem... 

Você se separa e enxuga algumas lágrimas que escaparam, o que vocês duas estavam fazendo nessa idade? Vocês já estavam entrando na faculdade, vindo morar aqui, explorar o lugar todo. E até hoje você não conhece a escola direito. Você afasta a mão de seu rosto e abre o jornal novamente, são três páginas do que aconteceu ontem. 

Você sente Vriska se inclinar ao seu lado, descansando a cabeça no seu ombro, soltando alguns gemidos de dor, você fecha o jornal e a olha. 

\- Suas costas ainda estam machucadas. Não se incline muito ok? 

\- Oh ok... desculpa... 

Você suspira quando ela se afasta e encosta as costas na parede, você volta a ler o jornal, ficando desisteresada e o dobra, Vriska se aproxima, e descansa seu queixo em seu ombro novamente, ignorando seu pedido. 

\- Vriska, suas costas. - você diz a olhando. 

\- Nem tá doendo mais... - Vriska responde de um jeito, estranho e indiferente, ela parece estar confiante. 

Você nunca a ouviu falar assim, tão confiante de si, você sente suas bochechas coraram um pouco quando sente a respiração dela bater em seu pescoço, é estranho que ela esteja tão perto agora. 

De repente Vriska se afasta e se levanta abaixando a manga rapidamente, um bufo saiu de suas narinas, um bufo irritado. Você se levanta e coloca uma mão no ombro dela. 

\- Eu vou contar para as outras... primeira pra Mindfang e a Nea, depois pra Porrim e pra Dolores. 

\- Por que você chama sua irmã mais velha de Mindfang ao invés de seu nome? 

\- Porque é o nome da minha vovó... - ela responde abaixando a cabeça. 

Oh... você tira sua mão e as junta, isso faz três varreduras atrás, e parece que ela ainda não superou... você nunca conheceu sua avó... você não sabe como era ela... só ouviu falar de sua irmã mais velha. 

\- Vamo... - Vriska diz, lhe tirando de seu pensamento. 

Você assente começando a acompanhá-la.

A aula não está sendo tão interessante, pela primeira vez, e pela primeira vez a sala toda está em silêncio, isso é tão incomum de se acontecer, será que o assunto está sendo interessante para eles? 

A única no grupo que está interessada é Terezi, ela quer logo se formar para ser uma legisladora, e seguir os passos da irmã. 

Você percebe Vriska tremer um pouco, ela vem tremendo assim desde da semana passada. Você coloca uma mão encima da dela e acaricia as costas, o calor e a eletricidade passa pelo seu corpo, isso é, tão bom... ela para de tremer, abre o estojo e pega outro lápis, você nota um lápis quebrado no outro lado do livro, você não sabe como ela tem tantos lápis assim. Ela não parece muito bem agora... 

\- Vriska, você está bem? - você sussurra. 

\- Só tô nervosa Kanya... tá tudo bem... 

Você afasta a mão lentamente, ela está escondendo alguma coisa, mas está se segurando muito para não contar. 

A aula terminou entorno de sete e meia, vocês três foram as últimas a sair da sala, Terezi se despidiu do professor e fechou a porta atrás de vocês. Vriska parecia distante novamente, que nem notou você se aproxima. 

\- Vejo vocês no dormitório depois, estou indo jantar. - Terezi disse se afastando, você se despede dela. 

Instantaneamente você agarra e puxa o braço de Vriska para o dormitório. Ela protestou um pouco tentando se soltar, mas desistiu e começou a acompanhar seus passos. 

\- Hora de trocar as ataduras. 

\- Agora? - ela pergunta tristonha. 

Você assente, fazendo-a suspirar derrotada, você solta uma risada alegre, isso está trazendo lembranças boas de você e Vriska quando crianças. 

Suas bochechas esquentam quando você a observa tirar a camisa. Por que você corou? Você sempre viu ela fazer isso, até mesmo na colméia de Dolores. Você engole a seco e a ajuda a tirar as ataduras das costas, todas sujas de sangue azul. Os ferimentos estam sangrando muito agora... você lambe os lábios, parece, algo delicioso de provar... espera, Kanaya o que você acabou de-! Ok, Ok!! Acalme-se. 

\- Vai logo, lave seu cabelo também. 

\- Hm sério Kanya? 

Você assente, ela suspira desabotoando as calças, suas bochechas esquentam e desvia o olhar rapidamente. Assim que Vriska entra no banheiro, você suspira e junta as ataduras, o cheiro do sangue dela faz seu corpo se estremecer, é tentador provar... você da um tapa em si mesma. Kanaya se controle. Você leu muito romance de bebedores de arco-íris não foi? Você não é uma bebedora de arco-íris! 

Você termina de colocar as ataduras das costas, os ferimentos ainda não fecharam, aparetemente vai demorar um pouco. Você coloca a camisa e desfaz a toalha da cabeça dela, fazendo uma cachoeira negra e molhada cair em seus ombros e costas. Você pega a escova e começa a pentear o cabelo, passando alguns dedos para desenbaralhar. O cabelo dela é tão lindo, você sempre gostou de cabelos longos, eles são bons para fazer tranças. Talvez seja porque você sempre gostou de pentear o cabelo de Porrim, e também de Minerva. 

Oh, ela está tão bonita agora com o cabelo penteado, logo logo vai estar bagunçado como sempre foi. 

\- Você está tão linda Vriska. 

Ela fica com as bochechas e encolhe os ombros, está tão fofa assim... você pediu para Vriska estender os braços, e você coloca o casaco dela, você a observa suspirar abaixando os braços, ela parece distante agora. Você coloca a mão esquerda em seu rosto, acariciando-a. Seu rosto está com a mesma expressão de tristeza, abaixo de seus olhos estavam as olheiras, muito escuras, você suspira com isso e move a mão para cima, você usa o dedão para acariciar abaixo do olho de oito pupilas dela, ela pisca e solta um suspiro. 

A sensação voltou, e você não quer largá-la. Ela fecha os olhos e coloca a mão direita em seu pulso, eus dedos apertam de repente e afasta sua mão, você se assusta com a atitude e tentar, mas você sente cinco garras lhe perfurarem seu ombro esquerdo. Você tenta se afastar, mas Vriska prende seus pulsos com a outra mão. 

O que está acontecendo!? Por que ela está, rosnando assim? Vriska levanta a cabeça devagar, revelando seus olhos vermelhos e sua boca salivando. 

Isso é um sinal claro de que um troll irá devorar alguém, e parece que você irá se a refeição dela... 

Ela afunda as outras unhas em seu outro ombro, mesmo com seus pulsos doloridos. Você coloca as suas mãos nos ombros dela e tenta afastá-lá, mas descobre que não adianta de muita coisa, ela só irá afundar as unhas nos seus ombros e lhe machucar mais. Antes de, morrer, você move suas mãos para o rosto dela, você quer pelo menos olhar para ela antes de morrer... 

As mãos em seus ombros se apertam, e de repente, você é puxada para perto, sendo abraçada? Você retribuiu, chocada com o que acabou de acontecer. Ela parece mais chocada, a respiração dela está instável agora, seu corpo está tremendo muito, fazendo o seu tremer junto. 

De repente, você sente, lágrimas cairem na curva de seu pescoço. Ela está chorando... 

\- Me, me desculpa!! - ela disse, praticamente gritando. - Eu, eu não queria te machucar!! 

Você nunca a ouviu chorar depois daqueles dias, e é tão doloroso de se ouvir... 

\- Vriska, por favor não chore... calma 

Você coloca uma mão no rosto dela se separando e acaricia, limpando as lágrimas da bochecha, ela coloca uma mão por cima da sua e lhe olha, seus olhos ficaram normais, mas estavam ficando vermelho das lágrimas. 

Vocês duas se levantam, ela lhe solta e olha para as mãos, as unhas estavam cheias de seu sangue, você nem está percebendo seu sangue escorrer das feridas. 

De repente ela volta ao chão, de joelhos, chorando e tremendo muito, soltando várias "desculpas". Você se ajoelha e coloca as mãos nos ombros dela. 

\- Vriska por favor... acalme-se, está, tudo bem-! 

\- Não! Não tá! Eu te machuquei! 

Você move suas mãos até as bochechas dela e levanta o rosto, Vriska estava em uma cachoeira de cerúleo. 

\- Eu não quero que nada aconteça com você! Eu não-! 

Você a abraça de repente, escondendo seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, ela retribui com muita relutância. Você começa a dizer que tudo está bem, que nada ira acontecer, que você estará lá com ela. Ela se acalma lentamente e acaricia um de seus ombros machucados. Assim, tão perto de Vriska, faz seu corpo ficar quente, você consegue sentir o sangue frio dela passar pela sua pele cinza, de repente sua garganta seca, um desejo de tomar o sangue lhe toma por completo. 

Você encosta os lábios no pescoço frio dela, mais exata na clavícula esquerda, ela estremecer, e você morde no mesmo lugar que colocou seus lábios, suas presas afundam na pele, muito fundo, você ouve Vriska soltar um gemido e se estremecer quando você afasta as presa e envolve os lábios no lugar. O sangue dela tem gosto de mirlito... você não quer largá-la... 

Os braços que estavam lhe segurando amolecem, sente Vriska se inclinar mais na sua direção. Mas você não afasta a boca nem por um por momento, o desejo é maior, o sangue é delicioso demais... o gemido de dor faz você retomar a realidade e se afastar sentindo arrepios passarem por Vriska, quando você nota sua mordida se transformar em uma cachoeira de sangue, se desespera e coloca sua mão esquerda no rosto dela, e a direita na mordida, ela está com a respiração pesada e suando muito. Ela solta um suspiro de dor, muito fraca. Oh gog oh gog! 

Vriska passa a mão direita por debaixo da sua, pressionando a mordida, você a afasta e se levanta, indo até o banheiro. O banheiro estava quente ainda, um calor familiar, você olha para o espelho... espera, você, Está Brilhando!? Oh Gog! V-Você é uma bebedora de arco-íris!? Então por isso você não quis se afastar do pescoço dela naquele momento!? Você, estava com sede de sangue desde de suas três varreduras!? Você nota um rastro do sangue de Vriska no canto de sua boca, você passa os dedos de sua mão limpa, o tirando, você olha para suas mãos, uma sensação de lamber surgiu, suas mãos começam a tremer, mas as apertas, não é hora de se satisfazer, você acaba ligando a torneira e esfrega, limpando suas mãos. Você abre o espelho e tira duas gazes e o desinfetante. 

Quando você volta, Vriska estava o braço esquerdo na cama, tentando (com dificuldade) se sentar, ela parece tão fraca, mesmo sendo magra demais por conta de seu "castigo", ela nunca ficou tão fraca assim. Você se aproxima, coloca as gazes e o desinfetante na escrivaninha e a ajuda a se sentar na cama, você se senta junto, ela quase desmaia, mas você a segura com cuidado nos ombros. 

Você a encosta na batente do beliche com cuidado, quando ela ver as gazes ela tira com cuidado a mão e você coloca as gazes na mordida. Ela não se moveu para protesta, só ficou gemendo de dor algumas vezes. Assim que você terminou, você colocou a mão direita no rosto dela acariciando-o. Ela está focando em você, e põem a mão direita suja por cima da sua. Os dedos dela começam a passar por toda sua mão, a sensação dos dedos frios dela faz você corar e brilhar um pouco mais. Vriska virou o rosto para a palma de sua mão, ronronando, fazendo você corar mais ainda. 

\- Você tá linda... - Vriska disse colocando a outra mão em seu cabelo. 

Você sente os dedos dela acariciar levemente seu coro cabeludo. Os dedos foram para trás de sua orelha, fazendo-a se estremecer um pouco. São frios... você sempre gostou de abraça Vriska por causa disso, ela era tão fria, e você emanava calor, isso era uma junção perfeita. 

\- Você... - ela começa devagar. - Você... quer ser minha moiral? 

O que? O Que!? Suas bochechas esquentam e sua pele brilha mais ainda, ela está pedindo para ser sua moiral!? E de pensar que você ia pedir primeiro! 

\- C-claro Vriska! - você responde apressadamente, fazendo-a lhe olhar e lhe encarar. - ... por que você está me encarando? 

\- Eu fui uma péssima irmã, não é? 

\- O que? Claro que não! 

\- Eu não te ajudei... você sempre cuido de mim, e eu não tô retribuindo... 

\- Quem é a péssima irmã aqui sou... eu sempre cuidei de você no jardim de infância, mas agora... 

Você não notou o braço esquerdo dela... não fez nada com seu castigo... não fez, nada... você sente suas mãos serem pegas por ela, juntando-as e as aproximando perto do rosto, as beijando, você cora quando sente os lábios frios em seus dedos, e as presas dela são afiadas, você nunca pensou que elas seriam tão afiadas. 

\- Eu quero retribuir... como eu vou retribuir pra você? 

\- Vriska, olha aqui, você não precisa retribuir, tudo bem? Está tudo bem... 

Isso fez Vriska se acalmar um pouco, mas o olhar triste continua. Ela está acariciando as costas de suas mãos, que estam voltando ao normal... você é oficialmente uma bebedora de arco-íris... que ótimo... se você é, suas irmãs também são!! 

Oh... oh... oh! Respira fundo... respira... expira... respira... expira... respira e ex-! 

\- Kanya... Kanya, ei, calma... - você sente ser puxado para frente, os braços finos dela lhe envolve. 

Você retribui, colocando as mãos nas costas com cuidado. Isso foi, inesperado... geralmente é você que a abraça nesse tipo de situação. Parece que os papéis foram invertidos, agora você sabe como é a sensação de ser confortada. 

Vocês duas ficaram assim por alguns minutos, trazendo nostalgia por conta do frio de Vriska, ela parece estar tendo a mesma sensação, ela está lhe abraçando muito forte agora. 

\- Sabe... isso, me faz lembrar daqueles dias... dos machucados... 

Oh... aqueles machucados... parece que isso a afetou muito, mas parece que ela está superando a cada dia que passava, mas você ficou completamente chocada com o estado dela, afinal você era uma criança, ver sangue era assustador. O medo de ela sumir e voltar ferida ainda é forte... você separa e se levantar, logo Vriska se levanta também, e lhe abraça de novo. 

\- Não vai se repetir Kanaya... eu juro, tá? 

Você esconde o rosto na curva do ombro, é uma promessa? Você quer acreditar, mas não consegue... vocês se separam, você olha para a camisa manchada, e sua mão suja do sangue que Vriska sujou. 

\- Troca sua camisa. Eu irei limpar minha mão e estarei lhe esperando. 

Você se levanta e anda até o banheiro, não demorou muito para limpá-la, ao retorna, observa Vriska se levantar e suspira tirando o casaco com dificuldade, você a ajuda a tirar, e logo quando tira, ela começa a tirar a camisa, também com dificuldade. Você hesita em ajudar, mas acaba fazendo isso, você tira a camisa dela, vendo uma expressão de dor no rosto dela. 

Assim que você a ajuda a colocar outra camisa, igual, e o casaco, Vriska suspira, com um pouco de dor ao se ajeitar. 

\- Vamos jantar, não irei ao clube. - você diz. 

\- Hm? Por que? 

\- Você foi afastada. 

\- Oh, é né? 

Você solta uma risada com a fala dela, as vezes ela é tão esquecida e bobinha. Você nota as bochechas dela corarem e os ombros abaixarem. 

\- Eu... tô indo na frente. 

Você hesita em responder um grande "não!" Mas ela não é a mesma troll pequena que pedia para ir sozinha para a floresta, ou a pequena troll que agarrava a perna de Porrim e de suas irmãs. Você assente hesitantemente e a observa sair, agora é hora de cuidar de seus machucados. Na realidade, você não precisou, já se curaram, então era só se limpar e trocar de camisa. E nem precisava se preocupar, já que a moda troll é um tanto, igual... sempre igual. Você se limpa e veste a camisa com um suspiro, a mesma camisa... você vai começar a fazer suas próprias roupas depois dessa noite. 

Abrindo as portas, você respira fundo, o refeitório está quase cheio de trolls, de diferentes castas... certo Kanaya, controle-se, você acabou de beber sangue de Vriska, você pode beber dela de novo se quiser. Você logo avista Terezi, ela está sentada em uma mesa afastada, bem diferente dela, mas não vê Vriska. Onde ela, está? Você anda até a mesa rapidamente, se controlando para não gritar. 

\- Ah oi, você-! - Terezi começou a dizer quando lhe notou e virou a cabeça em sua direção, mas você a interrompe. 

\- Você viu a Vriska? - você diz com o tom muito alto, fazendo-a se assustar. 

\- Não, não a vi por aqui. O que aconteceu? 

\- Nada, mas, ela disse que ia vir aqui! 

Não, de novo não... você se senta e respira fundo, oh controle-se Kanaya, ela não pode ter indo muito longe... quem você quer enganar, por que você permitiu ela vir sozinha!? Você bate uma mão na mesa e aperta os punhos, péssima irmã Kanaya, péssima!!! 

\- Kanaya... Kanaya, ei! - Terezi exclamou se levantando, fazendo você a olhar. 

Uma aura de responsabilidade está emanando dela agora. Essa aura sempre emanou dela desde de sempre. 

\- Se ela sumiu, eu vou ajudar. Vamos começar, e vamos avisar para Nepeta também. - Terezi disse de forma, autoritária. - As chances dela ter fugindo é pequena, as rondas estam dobradas desde do assassinato. 

Ela tem razão... você assente se levantando, hora de tentar encontrá-la. Antes de sair, Terezi andou até onde pede o pedido, e retornou com uma sacola de pães, oh, ela vai dar comida para Vriska, menos mal. Você e Terezi se retiram do refeitório, você sugere para ir a piscina do antigo clube de natação, ela pergunta por que, e você responde "Vriska gosta de ir naquele lugar" e começam a andar até lá. 

\- Ei, nunca comecei uma conversa com você. - Terezi diz de repente, fazendo você a olhar. - Sempre é uma briga que conversamos não é? 

Você assente com um sorriso triste, sempre assim: Vriska faz algo de errado ou parecido, Terezi descobre de algum jeito e tenta dar um sermão nela, e você tenta acalmá-la. Basicamente um romance cinza. 

\- É, isso é verdade... 

\- Talvez seja o "instinto legislador neófito", de tanto passar muito tempo com minha irmã. - ela diz com um sorriso feliz. - Ela sempre sabia que eu estava mentindo, e quando estava falando a verdade. Eu vou contar uma coisa, mas não diz para ninguém certo? - ela pede lhe olhando. 

Você assente com um sorriso no rosto, Terezi encolheu os ombros um pouco e voltou a olhar para a frente. 

\- Eu amava ficar dormindo com ela, eu sempre agarrava a perna dela e não soltava mais, ela protestava, mas deixava eu ir para a cama dela... ela foi uma lusus para mim. 

Oh, isso é raro vindo dela, contar uma coisa que fazia na infância para qualquer um, ela parece tão feliz agora de relembrar isso. 

\- Então, como eu mencionei antes, conheci uma de suas irmãs, Aranea. Ela me disse pouca, coisa, talvez um resumo da vida de Vriska. 

Oh, ela quer saber mais então... você começar a dizer o que lembra, do dia em que a encontraram, até o fim do jardim de infância, Terezi ficou em silêncio completo, você notou pelas expressões dela que ela ficou chocada, assim como você. 

\- Eu já sofri algo parecido... quando eu completei quatro varreduras, tive que iniciar um treinamento de legisladora com minha avó. Mas eu acho que tive sorte de ter o treino com minha irmã mais velha. 

E então começou a dizer que sua avó era abusiva demais, maltratava, junto com sua irmã mais velha para ser a legisladora perfeita. De como viu sua irmã mais velha ficou doente e machucada de tanto... ela parou no meio da fala e soltou um rosnado apertando as mãos, esse tipo de coisa, isso não é atitude de uma avó que ama seus netos. 

\- E está tudo bem. Estou bem longe dela e, ela não pode fazer nada contra mim e com minhas irmãs. - Terezi termina soltando um bufo irritado. 

\- Nunca conheci minha avó... - você solta, sentindo o olhar dela em você. 

Você explica que nunca a conheceu, só ouviu falar dela de sua irmã mais velha. Você a vê ficar triste e, culpada. 

\- Tenho certeza que ela era gentil... - Terezi sussurra. 

Uma risada triste sai de seus lábios, você nunca saberá disso. 

\- Chegamos... 

Terezi analisou o lugar, junto com você, o portão está fechado, muito bem fechado, e está bem escuro, Vriska não gosta muito do escuro em lugares que ela gosta. 

\- Ela não está aqui... - você diz, sussurra na verdade. 

\- Portão fechado, e muito escuro para ela. Certo, vamos atrás de Nepeta. 

Enquanto estavam procurando, você analisa Terezi, ela parece, bem calma agora, é assim que uma legisladora deve fazer, mas você sempre notou uma tristeza por trás dos olhos de fúria e alegria dela, ela parece ser uma forte candidata a fumar e a beber quando se forma e começa a trabalhar. De repente você nota alguém resmungar atrás de você, você olha por cima do ombro, é Nepeta. Você coloca uma mão no ombro de Terezi e para, fazendo-a parar também e virar a cabeça em sua direção. 

\- Nepeta! Por que você está... molhada? - Terezi disse se virando. 

\- Oh, oi Purrezi, oi Kanya! Alguns trolls que não gostam muito de mim me molharam, e a Vriskers ficou um pouco irritada com isso... 

\- Você viu a Vriska!? - você pergunta quase gritando, fazendo-a lhe olhar e pisca surpresa. 

\- Sim... por que? 

\- Onde ela está!? - você pergunta mais uma vez. 

Vocês estam paradas em uma porta que você nunca viu na escola, Nepeta diz que era outro lugar que ela ia para se concentrar nas provas e nas atividades do clube. Ela abre a porta, revelando um "jardim secreto" não muito, cheio de flores e cheiros, alguns vasos estavam pendurados, mas não muito longe do chão caso caiam, a uma fonte no meio, e no fundo, um banco que caiba cinco trolls. Esse lugar, você nunca viu algo parecido, e nem o caminho que Nepeta fez... é, lindo... você logo avista Vriska, no canto, sentada no banco, ela não está querendo se esconder, mas quando notou a presença de você e de Terezi, encolheu os ombros e desviou o olhar para baixo. 

Você se segura para não gritar com ela por ter sumido por alguns minutos enquanto você e Terezi andam até ela, você se senta ao lado direito dela, enquanto Terezi agarrou uma das mãos dela e colocou a sacola, com bastante força e se sentou ao lado esquerdo dela. Você pisca assustada para Terezi, mas olha para Vriska. 

\- Me de um motivo para não puxar sua orelha Vriska Serket. - você diz. 

\- Eu tava indo pro refeitório, mas, a Nepeta apareceu e eu fiz companhia. E apareceu, três trolls de repente, e a molharam. Eles, fugiram quando me viram. - ela respondeu abrindo a sacola e colocando um pão inteiro na boca. 

\- E daí eu tive que trocar minhas roupas! - Nepeta disse se aproximando irritada, Vriska entregou a sacola para você e retirou o casaco, o entregando para ela, que pegou e vestiu se sentando ao lado de Terezi. 

Terezi agarrou o braço esquerdo de Vriska, o levantou e apontou, oh, então foi ela que cuidou dos cortes ontem? Você dá um sorriso triste e assente, fazendo-a soltar o braço e suspirar. Você ouve Vriska soltar um gemido baixo e pega a sacola. 

\- Qual as castas deles? - Terezi pergunta olhando para Nepeta. - Eles não iram longe com uma discípula da starblood Legisladora neófita Redglare! - e exclama bem animada. 

Espera, ela disse-! 

\- Sua irmã é uma starblood? - você pergunta surpresa olhando para Terezi. 

\- Bom, sim. Eu contei dela ser uma legisladora não sei quantas vezes... 

\- Mas não que ela é uma starblood!? - você exclama. 

\- Ela é bem famosa por ter sido a sétima starblood. Foi por isso que ela não veio anteontem - ela responde, um pouco triste, mas respirou fundo e olhou para Nepeta. - Você a conhece né? 

\- Oh sim sim! Você falou dela no refeitório! 

\- Exato! Ela é tão maneira que da medo nos piores trolls de Alternia e Beforus! 

\- Oh! Conta mais! 

Você e Vriska as observam conversa em um tom de voz alto demais, fazendo você piscar, nossa... você olha para Vriska e coloca uma mão em um ombro dela, fazendo-a encolher os ombros e lhe olhar. 

\- Sabe que nos somos moirals agora, então eu preciso saber o que está de errado... - você sussurra acariciando o braço dela. 

\- Eu sabia! - Nepeta exclama de repente. - Vocês duas combinam no quadrante pálido! 

Suas bochechas esquentam de repente e você desvia o olhar rapidamente, Nepeta solta uma risadinha fofa, logo Terezi solta um "he". 

\- Quadrante pálido é? Realmente vocês combinam. - Terezi disse. 

Ok, controle-se Kanaya, não é nada para se preocupar! Acalme-Se! 

Você suspira voltando a olhar para as três, você dá um pequeno sorriso, não querendo preocupar elas. 

\- Suas costas estam melhor Vriskers? - Nepeta pergunta. 

Essa pergunta fez Terezi a olhar lentamente, com um olhar de fúria, fazendo Vriska a olhar, depois o desviar e encolher os ombros. 

\- O que você já fez? - Terezi perguntou em um tom de fúria e ao mesmo tempo calma. 

\- Hmm? Você não sabe Purrezi? Todos tão falando da apresentação de ontem. - Nepeta respondeu inclinando a cabeça para o lado. 

\- Infelizmente não, acordei tarde hoje por conta da visita de minha irmã. Então? - Terezi pergunta mais uma vez. 

\- Por onde quer começar? - você pergunta. 

\- Desde o começo. 

Você respira fundo e começa a dizer o que aconteceu, resumidamente. Na parte que Cronus arranhou as costas de Vriska, você notou Terezi se segurar para não rosnar e talvez socar a parede. Oh, ela não é muito diferente de Vriska, que reagiu da mesma maneira no palco. 

\- Sangues altos, e seus privilégios... e o que o senhor perfeitinho disse em Vriska? 

\- Disse, que eu e Cronus íamos ficar fora do clube por, tempo indeterminado, e então apareceu um grupo e, nos fizemos uma entrevista pro jornal da escola... 

\- Eu vou querer ver... e o que mais? 

\- Depois eu e Cronus tivemos que limpar o palco, e eu, acho que tô afastada ainda... 

\- É, você ainda tá, o cara de peixe disse ainda pra mim! Mas eu vou ficar com você Vriskers! Eu não faço nada lá! 

Um leve sentimento de ciúmes lhe toma, você cuidou de Vriska quase que a vida toda, e então aparecer uma troll tentando roubá-la de você!? Acalme-se Kanaya... vocês duas são moirals agora! 

Vocês continuaram ali, você e Vriska ficaram em silêncio, enquanto Terezi e Nepeta continuaram a conversa sobre a irmã de Terezi. 

\- Você é muito fofinha... - você ouve Terezi dizer de um jeito bobo, fazendo você a olhar. 

Ela está com uma mão na cabeça de Nepeta, acariciando com cuidado, fazendo Nepeta sorrir com as bochechas coradas e seu rabo balançar levemente. Você nunca a viu demostrar alguma, ação desse tipo, é engraçado ver ela desse jeito. Vriska também, ela estava com dúvidas no olhar, mas voltou o seu olhar para o chão e amassou a sacola em uma bola. 

Você descansa seu queixo no ombro dela e passa seus braços na cintura dela. Você sente a respiração quente dela esquentar o pequeno espaço entre seu rosto e o dela, você queria esse calor no seu pescoço, sentir os lábios-! Kanaya, você poderia parar de imaginar você e Vriska juntas!! Você suspira e pega a mão esquerda dela, acariciando as costas. 

Você sente Vriska inclinar a cabeça na sua direção e suspirar lentamente, você consegue ouvir um rosnado, porém muito baixo. Ouvir isso faz seu corpo estremecer um pouco, você nunca ouviu ela segurar seus rosnados, e sinceramente, você não quer ouvir novamente os rosnados dela. 

Vriska olha para você, com os olhos, oh ela está tão fofa assim, você quer tanto beijar a bochecha dela agora, bom, você é a moiral dela, você pode fazer isso... você suspira e dá um selinho rápido na bochecha, suas bochechas esquentam um pouco com isso, mas sorri, ela suspira e relaxa. 

Já dando o horário de voltar aos dormitórios, você observa Nepeta abraçar Vriska, que retribuiu um pouco cuidadosa. De repente você sente uma de suas mãos em seu ombro, bem encima onde estavam os machucados, era por isso que ela está tão cuidadosa com Nepeta? Ela não quer machucá-lá, assim como aconteceu com você? Você deveria se preocupar com isso? 

\- Ei Kanaya, aconteceu algo? - você sai de seus pensamentos e olha para Terezi. 

\- Oh não, está tudo bem. Vamos agora? - você pergunta olhando para as duas. 

Elas assentem se separando, vocês quatro seguiram caminho, até Nepeta se separar, antes de se despedir de vocês três, ela devolve o casaco de Vriska, que pegou desanimada. Vriska pareceu um pouco triste com a partida dela, você coloca uma mão no braço dela e esfrega com cuidado, ela lhe dar um olhar preocupado, fazendo você dar um sorriso pequeno. 

\- Já se curaram... - você sussurra, fazendo Vriska ficar confusa e piscar. - Amanhã irei explicar. 

Enquanto vocês três estam andando, seus pensamentos foram parar em você mesma, como explicar a alguém que você é uma bebedora de arco-íris? Como elas iam reagir? Você tem que contar pessoalmente para suas irmãs. 

De repente você nota que Vriska parou, você olha para ela e se aproxima, ela está olhando para fora da janela. Você coloca uma mão no ombro dela e acaricia. 

\- Vriska, aconteceu algo? 

\- N-não... é que, lá fora parece que vai, chover né? 

Gaguejando e suando... ela está mentindo. 

\- Vriska... 

\- Sério Kanya, não é nada... 

\- Conte, eu sou sua moiral. 

Ela suspira lhe olhando, um olhar triste com pena e abaixou os ombros, ela sempre fica assim com uma coisa triste, oh... é aquela lembrança com sua avó...? 

\- ... é, aquela memória de novo, eu sinto falta dela... muito... 

Você suspira, ela sempre fica tão triste quando lembra disso. Você agarra uma mão dela, Vriska não protesta quando você começa a andar, arrastando-a junto. Vocês três entraram, Terezi foi a primeira, logo depois vocês duas. 

De repente Terezi para, fazendo vocês pararem também, ela se vira na direção de Vriska, se aproximar e puxa para baixo a gola da camisa de Vriska, revelando a gaze suja de sangue, fazendo você arregalar os olhos e se paralisar, e Vriska se assustar. 

\- Eu notei isso aqui também. O que foi exatamente? 

Caramba ela tem uma visão incrível! Você dá uma olhada para a Vriska, ela está olhando para você completamente confusa e chocada. 

\- Não, foi um acidente que aconteceu... - Vriska respondeu engolindo a seco. 

Terezi a encara de um jeito que faz você suar, parecia que ela estava tentando ver qualquer micro-expressão de vocês duas. Depois desvia o olhar para o chão, você nota gotas de sangue de Vriska indo da cama dela para o banheiro, é onde Terezi está olhando. 

\- Como você consegue se machucar assim em... certo. - Terezi diz soltando a gola. - Eu também notei suas olheiras, você vai ficar descascando por tempo indeterminado, começando no feriado da semana que vem. 

Você e Vriska suspiram aliviadas, mais uma vez Kanaya, para quer se preocupar? Terezi também está cuidando dela, do jeito dela, um jeito, violento, mas está cuidando. Você vê Vriska se sentar na cama e tirar o casaco e o óculos lentamente, ela parece tão triste agora, como sempre... você se aproxima, se inclina, coloca as mãos no rosto dela e beija a testa dela. Um gemido pequeno e fofo saiu dos lábios de Vriska, fazendo você soltar uma risada e acariciar o cabelo dela. 

\- Obrigada Kanya... boa noite... - ela diz se deitando e virando de costas. 

\- Boa noite Vriska... tenha ótimos sonhos... 

Um sorriso surgi em seu rosto enquanto você a cobre. Lembranças de quando você e Vriska eram cobertas por suas irmãs mais velhas vieram. 

\- Minha irmã também fazia a mesma coisa... - você ouve Terezi sussurra, fazendo você se virar para ela. 

\- Oh, as minhas também. Eu sinto falta disso sabe? 

Você lembra que Minerva chamava vocês duas de "damas de honra" e "senhoritas da grande capitã", você gostava de ser chamada assim. Dolores chamava vocês duas de "preciosas e "belas pedras". 

\- É... eu também sinto, boa noite Kanya. 

Você a observa se deitar e se cobrir, enquanto você sobe as escadas e se deita, amanhã será outro dia... 

Você reflete um pouco, Terezi sempre foi tão mau humorada com todos? Você não lembra direito do primeiro dia aqui, só lembra que Terezi começou uma briga com Vriska, que acabou com as duas na diretoria. Você teve que busca as duas lá. 

A única que não parecia esstresada era Vriska, com a mesma expressão de tristeza, enquanto Terezi se segurava para não bater nela. Talvez elas estejam no quadrante negro, só talvez... você passa algumas mechas de cabelo atrás de sua orelha e fecha os olhos.

Seus olhos se abrem quando você sente o calor familiar do sol de Alternia. Você se senta e desce as escadas com cuidado para não acorda as duas trolls adormecidas. 

Você anda até a janela e sorri, hoje o sol parece mais quente do que ontem. Você sempre sentiu que o sol de Alternia (de Beforus e, do outro lugar?) fazia seu corpo ficar mais vivo e forte, talvez seja por isso que você se sente tão calma enquanto a sociedade é violenta, e mal-educada? 

Você ouve um gemido vindo na cama de Vriska, você olha, vendo-a se sentar com o coberto caindo de seu ombro, você logo avista a gaze suja na marca de suas presas no pescoço, você anda até ela e coloca uma mão no lugar, fazendo-a lhe olhar. 

\- Ei Kanya, tá tudo bem... eu já nem sinto mais. - ela diz com um sorriso. 

Por que você está se preocupando demais com Vriska? Ela já é quase uma adulta, você também, não deixe suas inseguranças tomarem conta de você... mas você ainda sente que ela está escondendo algo de você


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, feliz ano novo 👍
> 
> Digamos que, vocês iram ver um nome claramente familiar, e agora eu acho que esse cap ficou longo ::::|
> 
> Enfim, boa leitura ::::)

O som de alguém gemendo de dor fez Terezi acorda imediatamente e se levantar rapidamente, com o lençol em seu corpo ainda, se deparando com Kanaya colocando as ataduras das costas de Vriska, que estava com as costas curvadas, seu cabelo estava por cima do ombro esquerdo, sua testa está encostada na parede e as mãos na escrivaninha, apertando-as, seu rosto estava suando, seus lábios estavam cerrados, mas alguns gemidos de dor estavam escapando.  
  
\- Oh, bom dia Terezi, mil perdões por acordá-lá assim. - Kanaya disse pedindo desculpas terminando as ataduras.  
  
Terezi piscou um pouco sonolenta, soltando um gemido de sono abaixando a cabeça. Era só Vriska gemendo... a Pyrope mais nova tirou o lençol do ombro, o jogou na cama, e colocou uma sandália que estava no canto do quarto. Ela andou até o armário perto da porta, abriu as portas e pegou as mesmas roupas que vestia.  
  
\- ... dia... - a Pyrope mais nova disse indo para o banheiro.  
  
A Maryam mais nova observou-a entrar, quase batendo a cabeça na porta, Kanaya pareceu preocupada ao lembrar de ontem, do que Terezi disse sobre sua avó. Vriska jogou o tufo de cabelo para trás e suspirou aliviada passando uma mão na clavícula esquerda, a marca da mordida de ontem já tinha si cicatrizado, a pele ainda estava com os buracos. Ela solta um "hmm" doloroso se jogando de lado na cama e fazendo seus braços como travesseiro, fechando os olhos. Ouvindo o barulho de alguém caindo na cama, Kanaya se virou na direção de Vriska e estufou as bochechas cruzando os braços.  
  
A Pyrope mais nova bocejou colocando as roupas na tampa da privada e tirou a camisa, a jogando no chão, revelando seu corpo com pequenas cicatrizes de espada ao redor de seus ombros, peito e cintura,. Como Vriska, ela era magra, não era muito, e porte músculoso, porém um pouco desenvolvido.  
  
Quando Terezi se olhou e se aproximou do espelho, ela suspira passando os dedos de sua mão direita nas cicatrizes no ombro esquerdo, um pequeno arrepio passa em sua espinha, um "maldita" sai de seus lábios, com um bufo irritado no final da fala. Ela olha para seus olhos diretamente, estavam iguais ao mesmo olhar de sua avó, tristes, com uma raiva guardada. A Pyrope mais nova fez um sorriso irritado de lado e colocou as mãos na pia.  
  
\- Ha... aquela maldita conseguiu... - Terezi diz para si mesma.  
  
Ao olhar para os seus pés para tirar as sandálias, ela nota uma gota de sangue cerúleo perto da pia. Terezi olha, e se ajoelha, passando um dedo na gota, estava seco.  
  
\- Lembra do que a Vriska disse ontem, ela se machucou, não sei como. É estranho que não tenha um rastro de sangue... o que eu estou fazendo... - Terezi diz para si dando um face-palm se levantando. - Eu não sou uma legisladora ou investigadora, foco em seu banho Terezi...  
  
Já dentro do chuveiro, Terezi estava as mãos na parede, com o olhar para baixo, deixando a água verde cair em suas costas, onde havia mais cicatrizes, cortes verticais, porém minúsculas, elas eram mais escuras do que a pele cinza é normalmente, eram as marcas de seus castigos... um bufo sai de suas narinas quando ela fecha os olhos. Se sua avó descobrir que ela não quer ser mais uma legisladora...  
  
\- Ela vai me matar... - Terezi sussurra.

Depois de escovar os dentes e cuspir na pia, Terezi se vestiu e pentiou seu cabelo suspirando, ela nem lavou seu cabelo direito. Diabos, nem tomou banho direito, a água que era para acorda, a fez ter mais sono. Nada que um pouco de adrenalina possa resolver.  
  
Saindo do banheiro ajeitando as pontas do cabelo, Terezi se depara com Kanaya sentada ao lado de Vriska, provavelmente desmaiada de dor ou sono. A Maryam mais nova estava tentando acorda a Serket mais nova balançando seu quadril, mas não obteve resultados. A Pyrope mais nova se andou até a cama, isso era uma oportunidade para alguma adrenalina correr sobre seu corpo, já perto, ela limpou a garganta.  
  
\- VRISKA! - o grito de Terezi fez Kanaya dar um pulo de susto, e Vriska acorda e se sentar rapidamente, chocada, quase batendo seus chifres na tábua da cama de cima.  
  
. Terezi! Por que você gritou? - Kanaya perguntou respirando fundo.  
  
\- Pensei que isso ia lhe ajudar a acorda a preguiça aí. Desculpa. - Terezi se desculpou, bocejando.  
  
\- Tudo bem, você a despertou. Só me assustou... - Kanaya disse se levantando. - Se vista Vriska, estarei esperando lá fora. - e andou até a porta.  
  
Assim que a Maryam mais nova saiu, Terezi olhou para Vriska e deu um sorriso presunçoso. Vriska relaxou um pouco e piscou lentamente.  
  
\- Bom dia.  
  
\- Hmm, bom dia. - Vriska retornou o cumprimento se levantando.

* * *

O corredor que as três estavam caminhando estava quase vazio, somente alguns trolls estavam vindo da direção contrária delas. Isso sempre acontecia, de todos os corredores estarem vazios no final de semana. O trio de trolls femininas se encontrou com outro trio Aradia, Sollux e Nepeta. Assim que Nepeta avistou a cabeleira familiar de Vriska, ela correu até a Serket mais nova e a abraçou, pegando ela e o resto de surpresa. Um leve ciúme surgi em Kanaya, mas ela bufou desviando o olhar da cena.  
  
\- Bom dia Vriskers! - a Leijon mais nova exclamou animada.  
  
\- Ah... bom dia... - Vriska disse sem jeito, retribuindo com cuidado.  
  
Após se separarem, Vriska olhou por cima do ombro esquerdo para Kanaya, um pouco triste por esta sentindo o ciúme dela.

\- Dia. Eu, a gatinha e a donzela dos mortos estávamos vindo do refeitório, nem vão que tá super lotado. - Sollux disse dando de ombros. - Enfim, tavamos indo pra sala de lazer, alguém quer um xadrez pra distrai?  
  
\- Xadrez? Eu aceitou. - Terezi anuncia. - Eu sou muito boa. Meu nome é Terezi Pyrope.  
  
\- Opa, gostei de você. Nome Sollux Captor, prazer. Vai ser em dupla, eu e Aradia, contra você, e Vriska.  
  
Uma veia brotou na testa de Terezi, que olhou lentamente para Vriska, fazendo a Serket mais nova encolher os ombros e o Captor mais novo piscar um pouco confuso.  
  
A sala em que foram tinha a parede branca, e o chão de mesma cor, e não era pequena, tinha uma grande janela, as duas cortinas azul-claras estavam abertas, tinha uma mesa quadrada para um jogo de xadrez, onde os participantes estavam, também tinha uma televisão, ligada em um canal qualquer. Perto da mesa tinha um sofá de quatro lugares, onde estavam Nepeta e Kanaya, acompanhando o desenrolar do jogo.  
  
Em toda a vida de Vriska, ela nunca ficou tão concentrada em um jogo de xadrez, a dupla Sollux e Aradia já estavam com metade das peças pretas, e a dulpa Vriska e Terezi também estavam com metade da peças brancas. Nepeta e Kanaya estavam impressionadas.  
  
Estar em uma sala pequena, com cinco trolls de castas consideradas baixas estava fazendo Vriska tremer, os cheiros de cada um estava invadido as narinas da troll aranha. Seus instintos estava fazendo de tudo para se libertar e devorar os cinco ao seu redor, mas Vriska estava lutando contra, e estava resistindo. Vriska se segurou ao pegar um peão no meio do tabuleiro, por um momento a peça quase escorregou dos dedos dela, mas rapidamente fez o movimento para frente e afastou a mão com cuidado.  
  
Enquanto isso, Terezi farejava os cheiros dos cinco, ela fungava e esfregava a as costas das mãos no nariz, isso já estava a incomodando desde ontem.  
  
"Estou impressionada com ela..." a voz de Terezi soa na cabeça de Vriska e Sollux. "Nunca pensei que ela tivesse capacidade de jogar xadrez." Isso fez Vriska encolher os ombros, e Sollux olhar para Terezi.  
  
O Captor mais novo percebeu no corredor e agora que a Pyrope mais nova não gostava de Vriska, e parece desde de que se conheceram, desconforto e raiva está emanando dela agora. A linha de pensamentos de todos foram interrompidos por um breve momento quando o noticiário começou, todos olharam para a televisão.  
  
"- Caso de devoramento: um troll de casta desconhecida foi devorado em plena madrugada, trolls pertos contaram foram cinco trolls de sangues altos.  
  
A notícia fez Nepeta encolher os ombros e abaixar o olhar. Notando, Vriska e Sollux a olharam, a tempo de ver Kanaya colocar uma mão nas costas dela. A Serket mais nova lembrou do que Nepeta disse quando a acalmou, a memória ainda está fresca em sua mente, do seu desespero de ter perdido o controle e ter quase a matado. A lembrança fez a troll aranha desviar o olhar para baixo, ainda de certa forma culpada. Sollux olhou para a Leijon mais nova e deu um sorriso reconfortante.

\- Ei Nep, não fica assim. Você tá segura com nos! - Sollux disse. - Eu vou te proteger!  
  
\- He... tudo bem Sollux, é que só deixou o clima ruim... - Nepeta disse dando um mini-sorriso.  
  
\- É... bem ruim... - Terezi disse desviando o olhar para baixo.  
  
"Casta desconhecida...? O que isso quer dizer?" Vriska diz para si mesma quando olha para a televisão.  
  
"Ei Vriska, cê me ouve não é?" A voz de Sollux fez a troll aranha arregalar os olhos.  
  
"S-sim!" Vriska exclamou surpresa.  
  
"Dizem que a tal casta desconhecida é o vermelho brilhante. É tipo a lente direita do meu óculos. Antigamente a casta era verde-limão.  
  
"E...?  
  
"Sei lá, talvez tenham desaparecido, ou exterminada na guerra civil.  
  
Vriska piscou, sangue verde-limão? Uma casta interia foi exeterminada durante a guerra civil? Os ombros de Vriska se abaixaram, então é por isso que ela não vê nenhuma troll dessa casta? E, sangue vermelho brilhante? Essa não era o sangue do profeta da guerra civil? Que foi executado ao vivo para todos verem? E assim a guerra acabou?  
  
\- Eu acho que pedir a vontade de jogar. - Terezi disse olhando para a TV.  
  
\- Ah, mas já, nem terminamos. - Aradia disse um pouco triste.  
  
\- Estavamos perdendo mesmo. - a Pyrope mais nova diz com um pouco de raiva na voz.  
  
Vriska e Sollux se entre olharam quando Terezi se levantou e caminhou até a porta, sentimentos ruins emanavam dela quando saiu. Assim que Terezi fechou a porta com força, Nepeta encolheu os ombros, seu rabo descansando em seu colo.  
  
\- A Purrezi sempre foi assim? - Nepeta pergunta de repente.  
  
\- Parece que sim... - Kanaya respondeu um pouco triste.  
  
\- Ela realmente te odeia. - Sollux diz olhando para Vriska.  
  
A troll aranha encolheu os ombros desviando o olhar para Kanaya, fazendo o Captor mais novo ficar um pouco nervoso.  
  
\- N-não foi no sentindo de-!  
  
\- Eu sei... desde do primeiro dia ela não gosta de mim... - Vriska explicou um pouco triste.

Isso fez Nepeta ficar um pouco triste e abaixar as orelhas, ela não imagina o que acontece com as duas sozinhas. E Terezi que estava na porta pronta para ir embora encolher os ombros, ela não odeia, ela só... a Pyrope mais nova suspirou começando a andar, indo para qualquer lugar no corredor direito. Vriska encolheu os ombros olhando para a televisão.  
  
\- Não é a primeira vez, e nem será a última... - Aradia disse fazendo o mesmo que Vriska.  
  
É verdade... Xefros não foi o primeiro, e nem o último. A troll aranha soltou um suspiro pelas narinas, Aradia notou e tentou estender sua mão até um ombro de Vriska, mas a Serket mais nova se virou para sair.  
  
"Eu já tô acostumada a ser temida mesmo..." Vriska diz tristonha.  
  
\- Eu tô indo também. - Vriska disse se levantando. - Foi bom o jogo. Até. - e se despidiu indo até a porta. - Não precisa me acompanhar Kanya.  
  
\- Vriska... - Kanaya disse a olhando com preocupação.  
  
\- Tá tudo bem... eu vou passear por aí... - Vriska disse abrindo a porta.  
  
Ao fechar a porta, Kanaya suspirou encolhendo os ombros, só dessa vez ela ia deixá-la sozinha, todos aqui nessa sala já são quase adultos. A troll aranha suspirou começando a andar para qualquer lugar do corredor esquerdo que venha em mente. Ela olhou para suas mãos, lembrando vagamente do que aconteceu ontem com Kanaya. Vriska parou por um momento, tremendo um pouco, sentindo sua respiração acelerar... ela atacou sua irmã, ela quase a devorou!  
  
**_"E você ia devorá-la. Admita que você queria devorá-la!_**  
  
"Cala boca... cala a boca!!  
  
**_"Não... não irei, sempre estarei aqui!_**  
  
"Cala boca! Eu não quero te ouvir!  
  
**_"Mas não tem como me impedir de falar. Estarei. Aqui. Com você, nunca vou te deixar._**

Vriska quase cerrou os dentes, ela está cansada de ouvir seus instintos falando de que sempre está lá, e de que nunca vai deixá-la. Respirando e expirando várias vezes, Vriska se acalmou, colocou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, tentando ignorar seus instintos. Seu olhar fitou em seus sapatos vermelhos batendo na madeira do chão, o som que fazia ecoava no corredor vazio, Vriska levou o olhar para as janelas, estava nublado, as paredes brancas estavam cinzas não era certeza de que ia chover, se chovesse ia ficar melhor, afinal, Vriska gosta de ver a chuva. O som de alguém sendo socado fez Vriska parar a poucos passos das escadas, e em seguida risos maldosos. 

A Serket mais nova seguiu com cuidado, se encostando na parede e espiou com cautela, aquele troll jogado no chão é familiar, era Karkat, sendo socado e chutado por dois trolls de castas altas, um roxo e um violeta. 

\- Seus, merdas-! - Karkat exclamou, mas recebeu um chute no braço. - Ah! 

\- Cala boca você seu merda! Você nos xinga e pensa que vai sair impune, ah mas agora você vai ver! - o violeta disse dando um chute no rosto do Vantas mais novo, jogando a cabeça no chão. 

O troll de sangue roxo puxou uma faca pequena e se ajoelhou perto de Karkat, vendo o reflexo da lâmina, Vriska se chocou, é sério que eles iam matar um troll!? A expressão de chocada se transforma em fúria e Vriska rapidamente sai da parede e agarrar o pulso do troll e empurra para a parede direita, assustando os três. 

A ação fez o troll restante dar um soco na bochecha direita de Vriska, mas não a derrubou. Em vez disso, fez a Serket mais nova rosnar e agarrou o colarinho do roxo, para jogá-lo escada abaixo. A força dela fez os olhos do Karkat e do violeta se arregalarem e correr desesperadamente para longe. Vriska respirou fundo, gemendo colocando uma mão na bochecha socada, depois se virou para Karkat, que estava com uma mão pressionando no ferimento da testa, sangrando, vermelho? 

Uma leve confusão passou nos olhos de Vriska, notando, Karkat virou o rosto para o chão, mas um rastro se formou e pingou no chão, isso fez Vriska se aproximar e se ajoelhar. 

\- Você tá, bem? - Vriska perguntou. 

\- SIM EU TÔ COMPLETAMENTE BEM! - Karkat gritou tentando se afastar, mas desistiu e se encosta na parede. 

A Serket mais nova encostou as costas, gemendo um pouco por conta dos ferimentos se sentando ao lado esquerdo, Karkat notou, mas rosnou quando Vriska tentou colocar uma mão no ombro dele. 

\- Ei, olha aqui. Você tá seguro comigo. - Vriska disse dando um sorriso genuíno. 

Karkat continuou seu rosnado, fazendo com que o sorriso da troll aranha se desfazesse. Lentamente, suavizando o rosnado de raiva, Karkat se vira, com o rastro de sangue parando.

\- Aqui. - Vriska disse passando a manga esquerda do casaco no rastro. 

O Vantas mais novo gemeu, mas não se afastou. Era o primeiro contanto de carinho que o Vantas mais novo recebia desde de suas quatro varreduras. Ao afastar a mão, Vriska deu um sorriso pequeno, Karkat piscou, mas desviou o olhar. 

\- Obrigado... eles vieram de repente, me empurraram e eu os xinguei, daí eles voltaram e me espancaram. - Karkat explicou cruzando os braços. 

\- Eles quebraram algo? - Vriska perguntou. 

\- Não, só fez meus livros caírem, e eles pisaram e estragaram... - ele respondeu escurecendo a cara. 

\- Eu posso ajudar se quiser. - Vriska se ofereceu. 

\- Tô passando, obrigado. - Karkat recusou normalmente. 

Por um segundo, o que Sollux disse sobre a casta desconhecida passou pela a cabeça de Vriska, que piscou surpresa e olhou para a pequena porça de sangue vermelho, e depois para Karkat. 

\- Você... é descendente do-! 

\- Sim! Mas eu não o considero meu avô! - Karkat exclama de repente. 

Isso fez Vriska pular de susto, mas depois encolheu os ombros e piscou, assustada, e impressionada, Karkat respirou fundo, se acalmando. 

\- Ele morreu pra nada... ele me abandonou, junto com meus irmãos... e daí eu fui criado por uma jade, mas ela morreu. Não... ela foi assassinada, e... ficamos sem abrigo. 

Vriska o olhou com pena e tristeza, abandonado pelo avô, sem abrigo, adotado por outro troll, mas foi assassinada. A troll aranha desviou o olhar para o lado, e se ela não tivesse chegado a tempo? Eles teriam o matado na hora, e ninguém ia sentir falta, isso fez Vriska aperta a mão esquerda com fúria. 

\- Você pode, contar comigo pra te proteger. - Vriska disse, de forma fria, pegando Karkat de surpresa. 

\- Olha, eu já sou quase um adulto, não preciso de proteção. - ele responde com um pouco de grosseria. 

\- Você pode fazer parte do grupo. - ela continua, agora virando o rosto para ele. 

\- Olha tá tudo bem! - exclamou o Vantas mais novo. 

\- Você tem certeza? - a troll aranha questiona encolhendo os ombros. 

\- Absoluta! - Karkat respondeu cruzando os braços. 

Vriska piscou e suspirou, que troll mais teimoso... certo, se ele não quer, quem é ela para protestar contra. A Serket mais nova se levantou, gemendo pela dor das costas, e hesitantemente estendeu a mão para Karkat, que aceitou e se levantou. 

\- Meu clube é o de teatro, dormitório 888. Se, quiser conversa. - Vriska disse terminando com um sorriso pequeno. 

Karkat hesitou em retribuir, mas deu um joinha e desceu as escadas. Vriska o acompanhou com o olhar e depois suspirou olhando para a manga manchada de sangue, depois para a pequena porça de sangue vermelha. Vriska pisou na porça e arrastou o sapato por todo o chão, espalhando, tentando fazer que o sangue saia do chão. 

_**"Por que você tá fazendo isso?** _

"Não é da sua conta... 

Se ela viu na televisão, que os sangues vermelhos brilhantes são de uma casta rara, eles são uma sobremesa, algo, novo para os predadores, incluindo para Vriska. O cheiro dele, era de cereja... 

**_"Ele parecia delicioso não é?_**

A Serket mais nova se segurou para não rosnar e talvez não socar a parede. Ela não irá cair na tentação de devorar algum troll novamente.

* * *

\- Eu vou atrás das duas. - Kanaya disse se levantando, fazendo os três a olharem. 

A preocupação dela estava aumentando, e se elas se encontrarem e as duas brigarem, brigarem feio, o que pode acontecer!? Kanaya sabe que nunca, nem nas bolhas de sonhos, Terezi teria coragem de bater em Vriska, se ela fizesse, ela ia sofrer na mão de uma bebedora de arco-íris novata! 

\- Posso ir com você! - Nepeta exclamou se levantando também. 

Kanaya a olhou, com uma sonbracelha arqueada, uma veia brotando e um sorriso, para esconder um provável rosnado e um belo grito de "não!" 

\- Agradeço a ajuda, mas tenho certeza de que Terezi não quer ninguém para conversa, e Vriska tem que ter uma conversa comigo. - Kanaya explicou. 

\- Oh, tudo bem então, fala pra Vriskers que eu tô preocupada tá? - Nepeta diz com um sorriso. 

Kanaya a olhou soltando um suspiro irritado, mas deu um sorriso simpático e assentiu, Sollux piscou com o leve-! Não, gigantesco ciúme vindo da Maryam mais nova. 

Já no corredor vazio, Kanaya suspira, e respira fundo. Respirando novamente, cinco rastros invadiram as narinas dela, o rastro a sua direita era de Terezi, e a da esquerda era de Vriska. Ela decidiu ir atrás de Terezi, o rastro de cerceta fazia uma curva para a esquerda, onde dava em um, banheiro, para sangues baixos, Kanaya olhou com dúvidas, por que Terezi estaria aqui? Afinal ela é uma casta superior a da Maryam mais nova, ou seja, uma casta maior. 

Ao entrar, uma expressão de nojo e tristeza se formou no rosto de Kanaya, o banheiro estava todo sujo, o chão antes branco estava preto, com muitas coisas nojentas no chão, como papel higiênico, e manchas que é melhor não explicar. Ao farejar novamente (tentando ignorar as manchas no chão) o rastro de cerceta terminava no último cubículo. Kanaya andou até ele, desviando dos papéis e das manchas, chegando na perto, a porta estava aberta, mostrando Terezi sentada na tampa da privada, o pé direito estava na tampa, a perna sendo abraçada, a Pyrope mais nova estava com um olhar cabisbaixo, Kanaya se aproximou devagar, notando a aproximação, Terezi olhou com raiva, mas se acalmou, era só a Maryam. 

\- Oi... só estou pensando, desculpe por ter saído daquele jeito. - Terezi disse, se desculpando. 

\- Você quer conversa sobre isso? 

A Pyrope mais nova assentiu, Kanaya se sentou ao lado dela e colocou a mão direita nas costas dela, acariciando-a levemente. 

Terezi soltou um suspiro, tentando achar as palavras para contar a tal descoberta incrível de que está ficando negra pela Vriska. 

\- Estou começando a pensar que, talvez, eu esteja ficando negra pela a Vriska... - Terezi solta, ficando com as bochechas coradas. 

Isso já não era surpresa para Kanaya, ela cogitou, mas acabou acertando. A Maryam mais nova soltou uma risada, fazendo a Pyrope mais nova suspirou com um sorriso de lado.

\- Está na cara não é? - Terezi disse, fazendo Kanaya assenti. - Como eu vou explicar isto para minha irmã e avó? Elas vão me matar se descobrirem... 

A risada boba de Kanaya sumiu instantaneamente, assustada com o que Terezi disse. 

\- Por que você pensa isso? - Kanaya perguntou preocupada. 

\- Por razões que não entendo, eu, minha irmã mais velha e avó odiamos cerúleos. Minha avó dizia para ignorar, nunca ter uma conversa ou fazer amizades com eles. - Terezi respondeu. - Ela até disse que se um deles começasse uma briga, eu tenho que usar toda minha força, e matá-lo. 

Kanaya a olhou, surpresa e chocada, então é por isso essa, "ignorância" toda com Vriska? Isso é desde, da guerra civil? 

\- Não me entenda mau, não quero fazer qualquer coisa contra Vriska. Eu prometi cuidar dela, então não tenho como voltar atrás. - a Pyrope mais nova explicou rapidamente. 

\- Por que esse, preconceito? - Kanaya perguntou um pouco triste. 

\- Eu não sei sinceramente, eu acho que é por competição, agora de que, eu não sei. - Terezi respondeu se ajeitando. - Talvez por quadrante? 

A ideia de quadrantes de novo? Kanaya suspirou juntados as mãos em seu no colo, não é uma possibilidade impossível. 

\- Quando eu sair nesse final de semana, eu vou pergunta para minha irmã. Talvez ela me de um sermão por pergunta isso. - Terezi disse, terminando com um sorriso. 

Kanaya soltou uma risada fofa, fazendo as bochechas de Terezi corarem, a Pyrope mais nova nunca tinha ouvido uma risada tão fofa assim (exceto a de Nepeta). 

\- Podemos ir atrás de Vriska agora. Espero que ela não tenha ido muito longe... - Kanaya disse se levantando. 

Terezi assentiu se levantando, se aproximou de Kanaya e afundou o rosto no pescoço de Kanaya, a pegando de surpresa, quase dando um soco na Pyrope mais nova, mas só sentiu que Terezi estava farejando seu cheiro. 

\- Você tem um cheiro delicioso... - Terezi sussurrou, fazendo Kanaya corar, e sua pele brilhar. 

A Maryam mais nova se assustou com seu brilho, aparentemente Terezi farejou mais por conta disso. Seu coração disparou muito, com medo de Terezi ver sua pele brilhante. Kanaya respirou fundo e expirou, lentamente a luz se foi, e seu coração se acalmou, mas as bochechas coradas ficaram. 

\- Você também... - a Maryam mais nova soltou, para logo cobrir a boca. 

As duas ficaram em silêncio constrangedor, Terezi se afastou lentamente, ambas com as bochechas coradas, sem muito o que falar. 

\- Tudo bem... - Terezi foi a primeira a dizer. - Vamos atrás da aranha, antes que ela fuja ou algo do tipo.

* * *

Falando na troll aranha, Vriska ainda estava passeando pelos corredores vazios, ela nem sabia onde estava indo mais. Ela virou o corredor a direita e parou, era onde Xefros tinha sido devorado... estava com novos buquês de flor, talvez a maioria tenha sido Eridan que colocou, e algumas comidas favoritas dele. A Serket mais nova andou até o memorial, se ajoelhou e olhou para o porta-retrato. A foto ainda era Xefros sorrindo, um sorriso nostálgico. 

Memórias dos dois juntos inundaram a mente de Vriska, um sorriso bobo surgi nos lábios dela, ele era tão engraçado tentando fazer seus raps. A primeira memória que veio foi o primeiro encontro de ambos, depois os dias juntos conversando. 

Passos lentos trouxeram Vriska a realidade, que olhou por cima do ombro esquerdo, era Kanaya e Terezi, a Serket mais nova se levantou e se virou para as duas. 

\- Oh, ei... - Vriska disse. - Só estava... 

\- Sabemos. Já se passou uma semana... e, até agora nenhum suspeito. - Kanaya disse se aproximando. 

\- Minha irmã disse... - Terezi começou a falar se aproximando. - Que a investigação vai ser parada. 

Isso pegou Kanaya de surpresa e chocou Vriska, eles, iram parar? Mas por que? Os punhos da Serket mais nova se fecharam e sua expressão se escureceu, eles estam parando porque ele é um sangue baixo!? Nunca, na vida de Vriska, ela viu tanto desrespeito por alguém que já morreu!! Um rosnado raivoso saiu da garganta da troll aranha, que assustou Kanaya e Terezi. 

A Maryam mais nova colocou as mãos no rosto de Vriska, e o acariciou, lentamente o rosnado diminuiu, e a expressão de Vriska se suavizou. 

\- Ela não disse nada o do por que estam parando. - Terezi continuou a dizer. - Mas espero que, isso não seja pelo motivo que estamos pensando. 

Um olhar raivoso foi para Terezi, espera que não seja porque ele é um sangue baixo!? 

\- Por que você acha isso...? - Vriska perguntou enfurecida, mas com a mesma expressão triste. 

\- Eu não-! 

\- É claro o porque! Ele era um sangue borgonha!! - Vriska exclamou, usando borgonha ao invés de ferrugem, em respeito. - Sua, irmã é preconceituosa! 

Os olhos de Terezi se arregalaram, e sua expressão se enfureceu rapidamente, seus punhos se fecharam, sua irmã é tudo, menos preconceituosa. 

\- Como ousa dizer que minha irmã é preconceituosa e a responsável de estar parando a investigação!!? - agora foi a vez de Terezi exclamar. 

Um rosnado saiu da boca de Vriska, o mesmo com Terezi, ambas as duas se encararam se aproximando, mas Kanaya se intrometeu no meio e as afastou. A Serket mais nova e a Pyrope mais nova se viraram de lado, não querendo ter nenhum contato visual. Kanaya ficou de frente para a Serket mais nova colocando as mãos em seu rosto, um rosnado ainda estava saindo da boca de Vriska, mas se suavizou com o carinho de Kanaya. A mão direta da Maryam mais nova se moveu para a clavícula esquerda de Vriska, e o acariciou por cima do casaco, tentando suavizar o lugar que tinha mordido ontem. Isso fez a troll aranha relaxar, e pensar no que disse sobre a irmã de Terezi, fazendo a ficar envergonhada. 

\- ... desculpa Terezi. - Vriska disse. - Eu, não quis dizer isso sobre, sua irmã... - e a olhou. 

A Pyrope mais nova a olhou pelos cantos dos olhos e suspirou. 

\- Ela se tornou uma starblood para que esse tipo de coisa não acontecesse... - Terezi diz, com um pouco de tristeza na voz. - Ela também ficou revoltada com isso... desculpe-me... - e encolheu os ombros. 

Vriska e Kanaya a olharam, surpresas, isso foi tão, melancólico... a Maryam mais nova foi até a Pyrope mais nova e colocou uma mão em um dos ombros dela, acariciando-o. Terezi a olhou, e deu um mini sorriso de lado. 

\- Ele, não merecia isso... - Vriska disse de repente encolhendo os ombros e olhando para a porta. 

Isso pegou Kanaya e Terezi de surpresas, fazendo o mini sorriso da Pyrope desaparecer e ambas encolheram os ombros. 

\- Ninguém merece isso... - Terezi disse. 

O clima triste e pesado reinou, isso incomodou Kanaya, que ficou entre as duas e colocou a outra mãos no ombro de Vriska. 

\- Daqui a pouco já é hora da aula, vamos logo? - Kanaya perguntou, tentando quebrar o clima. 

As duas se entre olharam, e assentiram.

* * *

Depois da longa aula, Kanaya perguntou ao Captor e a Leijon mais novos se poderiam almoçar juntos, mas os dois responderam que teriam que ir a uma reunião de membros veteranos, fazendo o trio entenderem e irem sozinhas. 

Sollux e Nepeta foram os primeiro a chegar ao clube, a Leijon mais nova suspirou lembrando de que Vriska está suspensa do clube, junto com o outro cara de peixe. O Captor mais novo soltou uma risada com o gemido de frustração de Nepeta. 

\- Espero que o cara de peixe não expulse a Vriskers... - Nepeta sussurrou andando até o espelho na parede esquerda. 

Sollux deu um sorriso de lado observando a Leijon mais nova se sentar com as pernas cruzadas e encosta as costas no espelho, Eridan não faria isso, nem com uma ordem de seu superior. O Captor mais novo a seguiu, se sentando ao lado direito de Nepeta, da mesma maneira, encostando as costas no espelho com cuidado. Nepeta soltou um suspiro decepcionado, fazendo Sollux a olhar preocupada e coloca a mão esquerda no ombro direito dela, fazendo-a olhar. 

\- Qual a tua relação com a Vriska? - Sollux perguntou, pegando Nepeta de surpresa. 

\- E-em qual sentido!? - a Leijon mais nova perguntou desesperada. 

\- Do que você acha. - o Captor mais novo respondeu cruzando os braços. 

A Leijon mais nova se acalmou e desviou o olhar para baixo, seu rabo lentamente para de se mover para ir ao chão. Ela não sabe bem o que dizer sobre Vriska, a troll aranha mostrou-se bem difícil de ler em momentos comuns, menos naquele dia antes da apresentação da peça, Vriska parecia chocada e triste, mas ela, não quis ter feito aquilo... 

\- Eu... gosto dela, ela é tão diferente dos outros cobaltos... e tão tímida. - Nepeta responde a pergunta com um sorriso no final. 

\- Qual diferença ela tem? Ela não tem nada de diferente, ela é de uma casta que todos são uns babacas. - Sollux disse cruzando os braços com uma expressão azeda. 

\- Eu não sei, ela não é igual aos outros... ela me ajudou muito, e, me tratou igual. 

\- Te tratou, igual? - Sollux perguntou muito confuso. 

\- É! Ela não zombou de mim! 

\- Ela parece tratar todos assim... a não ser anteontem, quando ela deu uma surra no exibidão. - Sollux disse encolhendo os ombros. 

\- Você também sabe disso sabichão! - Nepeta exclamou dando um soco de leve no braço esquerdo dele. 

\- Ouh! É, sei sim, só queria saber sua reação mesmo. - Sollux disse com um sorriso bobo. 

A Leijon mais nova piscou, e depois cruzou os braços com uma expressão zangada o fitando e deu língua, desviando o olhar, ele é tão engraçado não é? O Captor mais novo soltou uma risada com a reação, enxugando uma lágrima imaginária. 

Depois da risada cessar, Sollux passou o braço esquerdo pelos ombros de Nepeta e a puxou para perto, pegando a Leijon mais nova de surpresa, mas a fez soltar uma risada tentando se separar. 

\- O que você acha que a diretora vai falar hoje? - ela perguntou conseguindo se soltar. 

\- Hm? Talvez o mesmo do ano passado, blah blah sei lá, blah blah cultura troll, blah blah-! 

\- Já basta! - uma voz familiar exclama na porta, fazendo os dois olharem, era Eridan, com os braços cruzados e encostado na parede bem perto da porta. 

\- Ah, desculpa ferir seus sentimentos senhor perfeitinho. - Sollux disse balançando os ombros enquanto falava. 

Eridan o fitou com fúria no olhar, Sollux retribuiu o mesmo olhar, as orelhas e o rabo de Nepeta se abaixaram com a tensão entre os dois. De vez enquanto os dois dão esses olhares, a maioria no clube, as outras é na sala ou no refeitório. 

A Leijon mais nova colocou as mãos no ombro do Captor mais novo, fazendo-o a olhar e relaxar, depois Nepeta olha para o Ampora mais novo, o olhar raivoso se suavizou, e depois desviou o olhar para o lado. 

Não demorou muito para os outros, (mais dois membros, Chixie e Dammek) chegarem, junto com a diretora Damara. Os três se sentaram no chão, a direto sentou no meio da sala, enquanto os outros dois se sentaram iguais a Nepeta e Sollux. 

\- Adivinhem pessoal, a mesma coisa do ano passado. - Damara disse, quase desanimada. - E como sempre, Eridan será nosso ator principal... alguma pergunta? 

\- Ah, eu... - Chixie disse levantando uma mão. - Queria saber se estou na peça. 

\- Claro que está. Você foi a melhor na peça! - Damara exclamou. - Tirando claro aquele alí. - e apontou com o polegar para Eridan. 

Um sorriso se formou lentamente no rosto de Chixie enquanto abaixada a mão, quase se levantando para dar pulos de animação e alegria, ela foi boa na peça! 

\- Você não foi boa. Você foi incrível. - Eridan disse. - Continue assim. 

Ouvir um elogio de um sangue alto, isso fez a Roixmr quase desmaiar de êxtase, isso não aconteceu porque ela se conteve, e também por que tinha trolls na sala. 

\- Enfim, é isso. Podem almoçar. - Damara disse se levantando. 

\- Sol, Nep. - Eridan chama a atenção dos dois troll, que o olharam. - Digam a Vris que ela pode voltar semana que vem. 

Ao ouvir isso, Nepeta quase pelo de alegria, e quase se levantou para abraçá-lo, mas só deu um sorriso alargo com as bochechas coradas, Eridan desviou o olhar para baixo soltando um suspiro baixinho. 

\- E só mais uma coisa. - o Ampora diz se virando para a porta. - Fiquem longe do mercado negro. - e saiu fechando a porta. 

Todos (exceto Damara, que soltou um suspiro decepcionado) se entre olharam, confusos, depois olharam para porta. 

\- Mercado... negro...? - eles disseram confusos.

* * *

\- Você vai contar pra Vriska? - Sollux perguntou fechando a porta. 

\- Agora não vai dar, eu tenho que ajudar o Equidiota. - Nepeta respondeu cruzando os braços e com uma cara azeda. 

\- Como você conseguiu ser moiral daquele suado? - o Captor mais novo sussurrou impressionado. 

A Leijon mais nova deu de ombros se despedindo, Sollux suspirou seguindo seu próprio caminho. Os pensamentos dele foram para Vriska, ela parece ser uma troll bem legal de estar por perto, como Nepeta a descreveu, ela é diferente dos outros cerúleos, e bem tímida, é o tipo raro de troll que nunca ia machucar uma mosca. Bom, a exceções 

"Vriska? Cê tá por aqui?" Sollux diz mentalmente, tentando encontrar a mente de Vriska. 

"Oh, oi Sollux..." a voz da troll aranha responde. 

"Tem como cê passar seu Trollian? 

"C-claro 

Assim que Vriska passou seu trollian, ela sentiu seu celular vibrar, a Serket mais nova o pegou do bolso direito de seu casaco e ligou a tela, vendo uma notificação de mensagem, quando clicou na notificação, o texto era amarelo ouro, igual a cor de sangue do Captor mais novo. 

twinArmageddons [TA] começou a trollar arachnidsGrip [AG] ás 18:09 da tarde

TA: cê voltou pro clube, mas semana q vem cê pode iir 

Isso pegou a Serket mais nova de surpresa, Eridan mudou de ideia? O que aconteceu? Seja como for, ela agradece. 

AG: o8rigada por dizer isso 

TA: eu vou saiir amanhã, quer viir também? 

TA: hm pode, ser 

AG: de boa ent, até manhã 

Vriska desligou o celular, com uma expressão chocada no rosto, ela, vai sair amanhã, com Sollux. Vriska não sabe se fica feliz ou desanimada, por ter que sair da escola.

  
Já era hora de dormi, Terezi e Kanaya já estavam em suas camas, enquanto Vriska, sem a camisa, ainda com seu corpo coberto por ataduras estava sentada na cama, que não era muito larga e encostava na parede, encostando as costas na parede, ela estava com a perna direita dobrada, enquanto estava com a mão direta no joelho. Vriska soltou um suspiro baixo, o sono não estava vindo, e ela não sabia o por quê. 

\- Vriska. - a voz baixa de Kanaya fez a troll aranha tomar um susto e olhar para a fonte da voz, vendo Kanaya descer as escadas. - Não, consegue dormir? 

Vriska desviou o olhar para o lado, enquanto a Maryam mais nova se sentava ao seu lado direito, com preocupação no olhar. 

\- É, eu, não tô com sono... - Vriska respondeu se mexendo um pouco, soltando um gemido por conta das costas. 

\- Aconteceu algo? - Kanaya perguntou preocupada. 

\- N-não, é que... pode pegar meu celular? - a Serket mais nova pergunta a olhando. 

O olhar preocupado de Kanaya continuou, mas ela obedeceu estendo o braço direito para debaixo do travesseiro, ao pegar o celular e entregar para Vriska, que desbloqueou, a Maryam mais nova viu o papel de parede, sentindo-se, um pouco feliz por ver um sorriso de Vriska na foto. 

\- Sollux, eu, acho... - Vriska começou a dizer, tentando achar uma justificação para explicar a situação da mensagem. - Me mandou uma mensagem. - e mostrou a tela. 

\- Oh! Você voltou para o clube! Que bom! Hm, você vai sair? 

Vriska assentiu lentamente, um sorriso grande lentamente se forma no rosto de Kanaya, finalmente ela vai sair! 

\- Vai ser que horas? - a Maryam mais nova perguntou. 

\- Eu não sei... ele não falou nada. Eu acho, que vou ter que conversa com ele. Eu vou tentar dormi agora. - Vriska disse, fazendo Kanaya sair da cama e a observa se deitar. 

\- Boa noite Vriska. - a Maryam mais nova diz pegando o lençol e a cobrindo. 

\- Boa Kanya... - a troll aranha disse antes de fechar os olhos.

* * *

Os primeiros raios de sol que bateram no rosto de Vriska, que a fizeram abrir os olhos e cobrir seu rosto se sentando. Ao que parece, uma boa noite de sono ela não teve. 

\- Bom dia Vriska. - a voz de Terezi soa no quarto, fazendo a troll aranha a olhar. 

A Pyrope mais nova estava arrumando uma mochila. Ao terminar de arrumar, ela colocou a alça no ombro direito e se virou para Vriska. 

\- Estou indo visitar minha irmã. Espero que faça o mesmo e saía daqui. - Terezi disse indo até a porta. - Até amanhã. - e se despidiu. 

Processando o que acabou de acontecer, Vriska se levantou, com bastante sono. Ela acaba de lembrar que hoje é final de semana, mas Vriska não tem lugar para ir, ela não visita suas irmãs faz duas varreduras, nem se quer mandou uma mensagem. A troll aranha passou uma mão em seu rosto, tentando lembrar do que ia fazer hoje. Ao lembrar, Vriska soltou um gemido se jogando de costas para cama, soltando um "ah" doloroso. 

\- Vriska Serket, hora de se levantar e de se aprontar! - a voz alegre de Kanaya fez a Serket mais nova suspirar e se sentar com dificuldade. - Vai tomar seu banho, eu irei pentear seu cabelo. 

Com um suspiro derrotado, Vriska se levanta e anda até o banheiro, um sorriso pequeno apareceu no rosto de Kanaya, depois de muito tempo, finalmente ela poderar sair. 

Ao sair do banho e colocar novas ataduras, Kanaya ajudou a colocar a camisa de Vriska, tomando cuidado para as pontas dos chifres não rasgarem a camisa toda. Ao termina, a Maryam mais nova pede para Vriska se sentar de lado na cama, e ela obedeceu. 

\- Espero que tenha um ótimo passeio. - Kanaya diz terminando de pentear o longo cabelo de Vriska. 

\- Obrigada por pentear meu cabelo. - Vriska diz se levantando e indo até a porta. - Eu vou ter, eu, prometo. 

\- Não demore, ok? - Kanaya diz se levantando, e entregando o celular para Vriska, que assentiu e pegou, o colocando no bolso de trás da calça. - Bom passeio. - e ficou na ponta dos pés, para dar um beijo pálido na testa dela. 

As bochechas de Vriska coraram, que hesitou em retribuir o beijo, mas o fez, na bochecha direita, fazendo Kanaya soltar um riso fofo ficando corada. 

\- Também irei sair... visitar Dolores... espero que faça o mesmo no próximo passeio certo? - Kanaya disse acariciando a bochecha direita dela. Vriska soltou um gemido inclinando o rosto para a mão, fazendo Kanaya sorri.

* * *

Ao chegar e entrar em uma das sala de espera, que era pequena, com dois sofás de três lugares, e paredes brancas, Vriska suspirou, ela foi a segunda a chegar, Sollux já estava lá, sentado em um dos sofás, se distraindo com seu celular, mas ao notar a presença da troll aranha, ele desviou sua atenção para ela, acenando, que Vriska imitou se aproximando. 

\- Quem, vai ser os outros dois? - Vriska perguntou se sentando ao lado esquerdo do Captor mais novo. 

\- Um eu sei, o exibidão... - ele respondeu de forma desanimada. 

\- Você quer... oh, Cronus... - Vriska disse da mesma maneira. 

\- É, ele mesmo... e um índigo, eu acho... a Kanaya pentiou seu cabelo? 

\- Um? Sim, ela sempre fez isso com minhas outras irmãs. - Vriska respondeu com um sorriso de lado feliz. 

\- He, ela é uma ótima irmã então. - Sollux disse, fazendo a Serket mais nova aumentar o sorriso. - Eles já devem estar chegando, vai fazer o que lá fora? 

Essa pergunta pegou Vriska de surpresa. Ela, passou duas varreduras inteiras dentro do quarto, só viu pela janela o mundo lá fora. Sollux piscou com o silêncio que reinou de repente. 

"Vriska?" O Captor mais novo disse mentalmente, soando na mente de Vriska. 

"Oh! Desculpa... 

\- Eu não sei... tem, tanta coisa né? - Vriska respondeu com um sorriso nervoso. 

Sollux arqueou uma sobrancelha, muito desconfiando de como Vriska respondeu, mas suspirou focando em seu celular. Vriska suspirou se acalmando, que, nervosismo... 

\- Vriska... você, sabe o que é o mercado negro? - Sollux perguntou de repente. 

Vriska encolheu os ombros e as orelhas com a pergunta, ela sempre ouviu que nunca é para ir lá. É um lugar perigoso para ir... 

\- Não... eu, acho que é só, para adultos irem... - a Serket mais nova respondeu. 

\- Você deve ter razão...

* * *

De tantos trolls, Vriska e Sollux tiveram que fazer um grupo de dois trolls mais babacas. Um já era suportável, que era Cronus, já o outro, Zebruh Codakk, um índigo, era o dobro de babaquice. 

Ao colocarem os pés fora da escola, eles já estavam no centro da cidade, e Vriska estava impressionada. Era, incrível, como era de dia, ela podia ver um pouco melhor, sem o sol queimar seus olhos, alguns telões estavam a imagem da atual imperatriz de Alternia (alguma das três Peixes, Vriska não conseguiu identificar), os prédios tinham a cor lilás e janelas esverdeadas, olhando para as lojas a esquerda, tinha várias lojas, de tecidos, de lanches, de todas as possibilidades. E, mais trolls, trolls adultos, e crianças, tem, muitos trolls, vários cheiros, e sabores di-! Vriska balançou esse pensamento de sua cabeça, notando alguns trolls amarelo dourado voando com o poder da casta. 

\- Olha aquilo... - Sollux diz olhando para os trolls voadores. - É um sonho ainda distante...

\- Precisa de habilitação, de motorista? - Vriska perguntou, fazendo o Captor mais novo assentir. 

\- Então galera. - Cronus diz, tirando Vriska dos pensamentos, e Sollux de seu "devaneio". - Quem aqui tá afim de comer um hambúrguer? 

\- Eu! - Zebruh responde levantando uma mão. 

\- Vem me seguindo então! - o Ampora mais velho disse começando a andar, com Zebruh logo atrás. 

Antes de segui-lós, Vriska olhou para a calçada, vendo uma multidão envolta de um troll que estava tocando um violão, depois olhou para os trolls nas lojas, todos estavam com um sorriso no rosto, eles não estam se matando por causa da fome, eles estam, felizes... 

\- Ei Vriska. - Sollux a chama, fazendo-a olhar para ele. - Vem? 

\- Ah claro! - ela responde rapidamente começando a andar.

* * *

O quarteto estava dentro de uma lanchonete, Vriska estava na cadeira esquerda, e ao seu lado direito estava Cronus (infelizmente), comentando algo que não era de interesse dela. Ela distraidamente pegou uma batata frita e a colocou no ketchup, ao tentar colocá-la na boca, Cronus passou seu braço direito nos ombros dela. 

\- Fala aí minha amiga cobalto, quando é que você vai perde sua virgindade? - Cronus perguntou com um sorriso. 

Isso pegou a troll aranha de surpresa, como ele sabe!? As bochechas ficaram coradas e desviou o olhar para o lado. 

\- Não tem como negar em Vriska, dá pra sentir seu cheiro de longe! - o Ampora mais velho disse com uma risada. 

Vriska o olhou pelo canto dos olhos, Cronus parecia feliz agora, parece que ele não levou uma surra um dia atrás, e depois quase tentou matá-la. 

\- Pergunta mais interessante, com quem você vai perde? - Cronus perguntou animado. 

\- Com... ninguém... - Vriska respondeu encolhendo os ombros. 

\- Bom, você tem duas e adoráveis trolls no seu dormitório. Kanaya uma não é? E a outra eu não sei. Mas com qual você vai? 

\- Eu já falei que não vou fazer isso. - a Serket mais nova respondeu fechando a cara. 

\- Tá bom senhorita perfeitinha, coisa chato... - Cronus sussurrou a última frase tirando o braço.

* * *

Já era de voltar, Vriska olhou para seu celular, vendo as horas, oito e meia. Mas aparentemente acabaram se perdendo muito facilmente. Os quatro estavam subindo uma grande escadaria, as escadas estavam em um grande breu, dando arrepios a Vriska. Ao chegarem no final, era um beco sem saída, ao lado esquerdo estava a traseira de um caminho com a caçamba e ao direito um mendigo, Vriska não reconheceu a casta, mas ele estava sem as pontas dos chifres e com o corpo coberto, isso fez a troll aranha o olhar tristemente. 

\- É, tamos perdido. - Cronus diz suspirando. 

\- Ah, não brinca. - Sollux disse cruzando os braços. 

Vriska andou até o mendigo, com o olhar dos três nela, ela ficou em frente ao mendigo e se ajoelhou na frente dele. 

\- Ah, senhor? - ela perguntou, fazendo o olhar. 

\- Sim. - ele disse, mostrando suas mãos, fazendo Vriska se afastar de susto. 

As mãos do troll estavam com quatro dedos faltando, a mão direita estava sem o médio e mindinho, e a mão esquerda estava sem o indicador e anelar, abaixo dos dedos, estavam, preços de cada dedo. Os olhos de Vriska e dos outros estavam arregalados, ela estava farejando, saliva de outras castas ali, nos dedos faltando. 

\- Podem escolher... hm, suas presas são bem afiadas, então o preço será mais caro. 

De repente a caçamba se foi e os três olharam, vendo várias lojas vendendo carne de trolls. Enquanto os três estavam olhando incrédulos e surpresos pela descoberta, Vriska já estava vendo coisas, pós o cheiro da saliva estava fazendo mãos, que seguraram seu rosto, fazendo-a querer se afastar. 

_**"Por que está resistindo?**_

"Cala, a boca... 

\- A gente... tá no mercado negro! - Cronus disse, animado. 

Essas, "mãos" fizeram Vriska se lembrar do que quase fez com Nepeta e Kanaya. Ela fechou a boca, tentando parar de salivar. 

\- Senhorita, por favor. - o mendigo disse, a tirando dos pensamentos. - Acabe com isso... 

_**"Vê, ele quer que você devore um dedo dele. Faça, o devore!** _

Os olhos de Vriska ainda estavam arregalados, ele, quer os dedos arrancados? Ela não está entendendo mais nada, por que ele quer isso!? De repente ela sente uma mão em seu ombro esquerdo, que a empurra para o lado, ela vai de rosto no chão, Vriska gemeu um pouco, foi a bochecha socada que foi no chão, a troll aranha se ajeitou, para se sentar e levanta-se, para ver Cronus agarra os ombros do mendigo. 

\- Daí velho, então, se eu pagar, eu posso realmente comer um dedo? - Cronus perguntou animadamente, fazendo Vriska arregalar os olhos e se aproxima rapidamente dele. - Ei pessoal, da pra todo-! 

Vriska o interrompeu dando um tapa no rosto dele, com uma expressão de raiva, fazendo Cronus a olhar com raiva e soltar um rosnado. 

\- Por quer que você me bateu sua idiota!? - ele perguntou a encarando. 

\- O único idiota aqui é você! - Vriska gritou em resposta. - Viu o que acabou de falar!? 

\- Fica bem longe de mim agora! Olha onde nós estamos! Seu ego não vai me impedir! 

Isso fez Vriska se enfurece e fechar seus punhos, notando que a troll aranha estava emanando fúria, Sollux ficou entre os dois, de frente para a Serket mais nova. 

\- Ei calma. - ele começa, colocando as mãos nos ombros dela. - Desculpe, eu taria do seu lado se estivéssemos na escola. - Sollux disse, fazendo Vriska se chocar. 

\- Sollux...? - ela disse de forma triste. 

\- A situação aqui tá bem diferente, tamos no mercado negro, é só olhar pra lá. - Sollux terminou olhando para a entrada do mercado. 

\- É Vris, olha lá. - Cronus diz de forma irônica. 

\- Então... - ela começou a dizer. - Vocês vão comer? 

\- É claro! Não tem como voltar mais. Já tá na hora, de você crescer e aprender. - Cronus respondeu tirando a carteira e se virando para o mendigo. - É difícil esconder a fome quando tamos em um lugar desses. 

A imagem dos trolls adultos na loja vieram átona na mente de Vriska. Eles, pareciam, felizes, tão, felizes... os punhos de Vriska se fecharam lentamente, aquilo tudo era, uma fachata? 

\- Difícil? Claro, você já é um adulto não? - Vriska diz, debochando de cada palavra. - Você consegue tudo, sem sofre consequências! 

\- Eu diria, acorda pra vida, os adultos estavam tão pacíficos por causa disso, mas adivinhe, é uma máscara, todos nós temos ela. Você tem que crescer mais Vris. - Cronus disse a olhando por cima do ombro. 

Crescer, mais? Um rosnado saiu dos lábios cerrados de Vriska, ela já sabe, desde de criança, que nunca é para comer a carne de outros! Crescer é superar qualquer desafio! 

\- Então "crescer" pra você é isso!? - Vriska gritou. 

Sollux e Zebruh a olharam chocados, enquanto Cronus com um suspiro se virou para ela. 

\- É, e qual o problema? Se você quiser, você pode ser a menininha da mamãe. - Cronus respondeu. 

Ao ouvir a palavra "mamãe", Vriska se paralisou e se endireitou, tudo, menos isso. A sua respiração acelerou, e suas bochechas ficaram úmidas de repente, as memórias vieram átona, isso fez Sollux arregalar os olhos, completamente horrorizados com as imagens e gritos de dor. 

\- Você. Não. Sabe o que eu passei. O que eu passei com uma desgraçada!! - Vriska gritou, com tristeza e raiva na voz, depois olhou para Sollux. - E você... você prometeu, que ia proteger Nepeta... 

A memória veio átona, fazendo-o arrelagar os olhos. Quando o Captor mais novo ia dizer algo, a troll aranha se virou na direção do mercado negro e começou a correr, soluçando muito. 

\- Deixem. - Cronus disse, fazendo Sollux o olhar com raiva. - Ela precisa aprender. 

Enquanto Vriska corria, desviando de alguns trolls no caminho, mais memórias vieram. Ela soltou outra fungada, dessa vez alta ao lembrar da voz dela, a troll aranha estava correndo em linha reta, ignorando o que os vendedores, enquanto o cheiro de carne de vários trolls invadiram suas narinas. 

_**"Sente esse cheiro? Esse delicioso cheiro? Ele está te chamado Vriska, aceite!** _

E o mercado todo estava emanado calor, das chapas, das churrasqueiras. De repente ela lembrou do calor das mãos de Nepeta em seus ombros, rosto e mão. Lembra de como a pele dela era tão fofa e quente. Assim como Kanaya, e em todas as vezes que ela a acariciava. 

_\- Eu não te culpo por tentar me devorar... - a voz de Nepeta ecoou na mente de Vriska. - Não conseguimos controlar nossos instintos, mesmo que tentamos..._

_Mas mesmo assim... eu me culpo por isso..._

_\- Vriska por favor... acalme-se, está, tudo bem..._

_Não está... eu machuquei minha própria irmã..._

**_"Para de se culpar. Isso é nos duas, se você não resiste-se, teria duas grandes refeições! Então pare de resistir-!_ **

"VAI SE FODER PORRA!! PARA DE FALAR!! 

Chegando no final do mercado negro, Vriska correu até o beco mais próximo, parando para colocar as mãos na parede de, além de ofegar, ainda estava fungando com mais lágrimas caindo. 

**_"Nossa mãe tinha razão... você é fraca, uma vergonha! Que tal eu refresca isso ainda mais!!_ **

"Não! Por favor! Tudo menos isso-! 

Um olhar de terror é visto nos olhos de Vriska, ela encosta a testa na parede e sua mão direita vai até o braço esquerdo, o apertando com força, lembrando de ter seu braço esquerdo ser esfaqueado pelas quatro patas de sua "mãe", de quando sentiu a ponta de uma das patas em sua barriga. E o olhar, era a pior coisa, aqueles malditos oito olhos brancos... Vriska ainda consegue sentir aquele olhar em qualquer lugar... 

_**"Gostando?** _

"Por favor... por favor... 

De repente a expressão de medo se transforma em nojo... seus joelhos tremeram, e um fluxo violento a fez vomitar. As mãos que estavam na parede foram para a boca quando o vômito terminou, e suas pernas cederam. Vriska ficou de joelhos, e caiu para o lado direito. Vriska tentou se levantar, ela quer ir embora, esquecer disso tudo, fingir que não veio para aqui, fingir tudo. Ela estava quase se sentando, mas acabou voltando ao chão, de testa no chão, quebrando uma das lentes. 

Eu só... queria viver normalmente... 

Ainda viajando na teia de memórias, uma veio em específica, era a única memória boa, que sua "mãe" cuidou dela e trouxe comida, carne de outros lusus, cruas, mas era a única comida. Vriska ainda está confusa do por que sua lusus cuidou dela depois de uma tortura. Enquanto estava lembrando, uma figura se aproximou, despertando Vriska de seu devaneio/pesadelo e olhar para a grande sombra, sentindo um cutucão de algo um pouco afiado em suas costas. 

\- Pobre cerúleo... que sorte você teve... - a voz era feminina, mas grossa.

* * *

O barulho de uma chuva forte fez com que Vriska abrisse seus olhos, mas os cobriu por conta de uma luz forte diretamente em seu rosto. Ela notou que estava encostada em uma pilastra, um ar frio correu por seu corpo por estar sem seu casaco, e quando ela tentou se levantar, sentiu uma coleira de metal em seu pescoço, que estava preso na pilastra atrás. Vriska tentou move um braço, mas sentiu que estava unida com outro braço, ela olhou para seus pulsos, estavam presos em algemas muito apertadas, e o mais assustador, um par de amortecedores de psiônicos está em seus chifres, um pesadelo para qualquer psionico e uma focinheira. Sua visão estava embaçada por estar sem seus óculos, mas mesmo assim ela conseguiu ver um borrão branco em meio a um quarto meio escuro. 

\- Ah, vejo que acordou. - a mesma voz soou em sua frente. 

Assim que a visão se ajeitou no olho esquerdo, ela vê com mais detalhes, a sala que estava era pequena, e tinha uma janela fechada atrás de uma troll, bem musculosa, o cabelo parecia estar preso em um coque, e seus chifres eram estranhos para Vriska. Ela usava um cachecol índigo, uma camisa sem mangas branca com botões amarelos e uma saia de cor índigo. Vriska notou que ela tinha um cinturão, de luta? Com seu símbolo. E uma perna faltando?

A troll índigo se aproximou e agarrou o colarinho de Vriska, a puxando para perto. Um gemido de surpresa ia sair de sua boca, se não estivesse com uma focinheira. 

\- Prende a respiração, e abre a boca. - a troll disse. 

Vriska obedeceu, notando que a troll tinha um copo na mão esquerda, que foi para o lado direito do rosto, onde podia ver uma pequena brecha, onde a troll derramou a água. 

A troll aranha ia soltar um agradecimento por tomar água e tirar o gosto de vômito de sua boca, e resfrescar seu corpo, a troll colocou o copo de lado e levantou a camisa, Vriska tentou protesta, mas sentiu um estetoscópio em seu peito. 

\- Estou impressionada, você está muito calma. - a troll disse tirando o estetoscópio. - E seu olho esquerdo, isso parecer ser um outro tipo de anomalia. 

Um pouco de dúvidas tomou Vriska, anomalia? A troll aranha nunca viu olhos diferentes. 

\- Se comporte, irei tirar sua focinheira. - a troll falou colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça, ao tirar a focinheira, Vriska soltou um rosnado. 

\- O que você vai fazer comigo!? Que lugar é-! - Vriska começou, mas recebeu um soco na bochecha direta, fazendo-a ser jogada para o lado. 

\- Primeiro, eu faço as perguntas. Segundo, não ouse usar seus rosnados contra mim. - a troll a informou pegando no colarinho da camisa de Vriska e a encostando na pilastra novamente. 

A bochecha direita agora estava inchada e com a cor azul escuro, fazendo Vriska gemer um pouco, enquanto a troll andava até uma poltrona e se sentou, ao lado direito estava uma câmera, apoiada com o suporte, e um ligamento, que a troll pegou. 

\- Agora me diga, qual seu nome? 

\- Vriska... Serket. - a troll aranha respondeu hesitantemente, recebendo um flash da câmera. 

A troll pegou a foto é a analisou, não era uma boa expressão, já que Vriska quase piscou na hora do flash. 

\- Qual foi a última vez que devorou um troll? 

\- O que? - Vriska perguntou assustada, recebendo outro flash. - Eu... eu nunca devorei um... 

\- É mentira. Vomitar e logo depois desmaiar são sintomas de abstinência de carne. Admita que devorou um. 

\- Eu já disse que não devorei ninguém! - a troll aranha exclamou irritada, mas logo se acalmou. - Eu tentei devorar duas, mas eu voltei a ser eu mesma... 

\- Ou seja, colocou sua máscara de fingimento. Me diga, como se sente imaginando a carne de suas presas? - a troll perguntou. 

\- E-eu não não imagino o gosto delas! Eu tô tentando ser amiga de uma, e a outra somos moirals! - Vriska respondeu. 

\- Como é? Você está tentando ser amiga de uma troll que você quase devorou? E é moiral da outra? 

\- Sim... eu quero, me remidir... elas, não mereciam ser feridas por mim... 

\- Sabe que só está piorando as coisas fazendo isso, não? Você parece bem magra, e aposto que está doida para se alimentar. 

Um rosnado saiu da boca da Serket mais nova, só por que é magra demais isso não significa que ela quer devorar alguém. 

\- Eu, não ligo se tô piorando as coisas... elas, são legais e gentis... elas, me querem por perto... 

\- Ou seja, elas estam querendo morrer. Você deveria saber de uma coisa, todos somos iguais, até mesmo nossa fome, por isso o mercado negro existe. A carne vem clandestinamente de hospitais e necrotérios. Não são lugares bons, mas pelo menos não é você que os mata. 

A testa de Vriska se franziu, junto com um rosnado silencioso, como ela ousa dizer isso!? Ninguém vai morrer perto dela! 

\- Responda agora, como você imagina o gosto delas? - a troll repetiu a pergunta. 

\- Eu já disse que eu não imagino o gosto da carne delas! - Vriska respondeu furiosa. - E quem é você pra pergunta isso!? 

\- Sou uma psicoterapeuta do mercado negro. Uma médica de verdade. 

\- Eu não acredito nisso... - a troll aranha sussurrou. 

Um bufo saiu da troll que se levantou e se aproximou, Vriska começou a suar, não querendo receber mais um soco. Mas seus pulsos, pés e pescoço foram libertos, a troll aranha abriu os olhos chocadas. 

\- Levante-se e me siga. Agora. - a troll disse andando até o lado esquerdo do quarto. 

Vriska se levantou e ficou atrás dela, a troll aranha se assustou com o tamanho da troll a sua frente, ela, chegava no ombros de Vriska, mas não disse nada quando a troll abriu uma porta, e depois uma cortina. 

\- Ah, q-qual seu nome? - Vriska perguntou timidamente. 

A troll a olhou por cima do ombro, lançando um olhar irritado, a troll aranha se estremeceu encolhendo os ombros e desviou o olhar para baixo. 

\- É Nihkee Moolah. Só me chame de Nihkee. - ela respondeu entrando. 

Vriska assentiu entrando logo depois, era um corredor sem saída, Nihkee parou no meio e olhou para a parede direita, ao imitar, a Serket mais nova se assustou e bateu as costas na parede, soltando um gemido de dor, tinha fotos de vários trolls em situação de, abstinência, ela notou uma, de troll que estava com um braço faltando, que a fez ter quase um refluxo. 

\- Esses são alguns trolls que comeram a carne crua. Tenho me esforçado para não ter mais fotos como essas. Como vê, alguns estam com mordidas pelo corpo, ou os que devoraram o próprio braço para tentar esquecer o gosto da carne. Agora. - Nihkee disse a olhando. - Me responda Vriska, você quer acabar como eles?

* * *

A sala de estar era quente e bem diferente da outra sala, Vriska estava esfregando a bochecha direta com ternura, olhando ao redor, ela notou vários troféus em uma prateleira na parede esquerda perto da porta, e um pôster de um lutador troll que ela não conhecia. A poltrona que estava sentada era quente e confortante, e a pequena mesa a sua frente tinha uma xícara de um chá quente e um jornal velho. A mão que estava na bochecha foi para a cabeça, esfregando na base de seu chifre, onde estava um amortecedor, estava dolorido. 

**_"Ah, eu voltei... esses amortecedores são realmente bons..._ **

Ah incrível... 

\- Então você é daquela escola? A única que presta nessa droga de "continente". - Nihkee disse se sentando na cadeira a sua frente. 

Os ombros de Vriska se encolheram, era a única escola barata que as irmãs dela conseguem pagar. 

\- É... mas é legal... 

\- Você parece ter um histórico de encrenca não é? A julgar pela sua bochecha inchada (que foi a mesma que eu soquei), e as ataduras em todo o torso. - a Moolah diz. 

\- Não é bem assim... não gosto de briga, as vezes a confusão vem até mim... e eu... resolvo. - Vriska terminou com um sorriso triste. 

\- E o seu braço esquerdo? Você se cortava? 

Os ombros de Vriska se encolheram mais ainda, sim, ela se cortava, com as próprias garras, para sentir qualquer dor, agora que Vriska sentiu dez garras rasgarem suas costas, ela voltou a sentir. 

\- É, sim... mas é que, meu braço já foi perfurado oito vezes... pela minha mãe... eu ainda, sofro com minhas memórias. - Vriska respondeu melancólica. 

\- Agora entendo esse sua cara de "tadinha de mim". Ninguém odeia esse seu jeito não? 

\- Uma odeia... só minhas irmãs me aguentam. - Vriska respondeu pegando a xícara e a levando para seus lábios, sugando o chá, sua expressão mudou de calma para surpresa e azeda afastando a xícara, fazendo Nihkee rir. 

\- Não gostou? É chá de camomila, ajuda a se acalmar. - a Moolah explicou sorrindo. 

\- E você? Por que, não tem a perna esquerda? - Vriska perguntou colocando a xícara na mesa. 

\- He, eu era uma grande lutadora! Ganhei muitas lutas! E muitos músculos! - Nihkee respondeu, levantando seu braço esquerdo e demostrando o músculo, fazendo Vriska piscar. - Perdi uma perna em uma luta pela vida, mas ganhei a vantagem! Daí então o nono starblood decidiu proibir as brigas de rua. Como se fosse resolver... 

\- Nono, starblood? - Vriska perguntou confusa, fazendo Nihkee piscar.

\- Unalaq Ruhlar! É sério que você não o conhece!? Pergunta melhor: não conhece os três!? - a pergunta fez Vriska negar com a cabeça. 

\- Eu só, conheço a Neófita Redglare. - Vriska respondeu juntando mãos no colo. 

\- Ok, não importa! Depois disso tudo em resolvi ficar aqui, e tratar dos trolls que comeram carne. 

\- E, como você trata? - Vriska perguntou. 

\- É o mesmo que estou usando com você. - Moolah respondeu. - Tratamento de castigo e recompensa. 

\- Mas, eu não sou uma paciência. 

\- Já me disseram isso. - Nihkee disse cruzando os braços. 

\- Mas eu tô tentando resolver por inciativa própria! - Vriska exclamou. 

\- Também já falaram isso. 

\- E o que é que você sabe!? Estamos desenvolvendo nossa relação de um outro jeito! - Vriska exclamou, fazendo Nihkee dar um soco na mesa e agarrar seu colarinho. 

\- Escute aqui, sei que está genuinamente querendo ser amiga da outra troll, e ser uma boa moiral, mas seus instintos falam outras coisas. Então siga meu conselho, afaste-se delas. 

Vriska encolheu os ombros desviando o olhar para baixo, envergonhada por explodir e ganhar um péssimo "conselho". Nihkee a soltou e suspirou, a troll aranha passou a mão direta em seu braço esquerdo, sentindo os machucados e as cicatrizes. 

\- Eu tenho que voltar pra escola... pode, devolver meu casaco e óculos? - Vriska perguntou se levantando e andou até a porta. 

\- Claro... infelizmente uma lente do seu óculos quebrou, certeza que isso irá dar um problema pra você. - Nihkee respondeu se levantando. 

\- É... minha irmã vai pergunta... 

Já vestindo o casaco, e colocando seus óculos quebrados, Vriska respirou fundo e soltou lentamente, hoje, vou o pior dia fora da escola. 

_**"Você já teve dias piores...**_

"É... muito piores...

\- Mais uma coisa. - Nihkee disse, fazendo Vriska a olhar e arregalar os olhos. 

Segurando na mão direita, estava uma revista pornô, com uma bela troll nua com cabelo longo, muito parecido com uma de suas irmãs em uma posição deitada, com as pernas cruzadas e os braços cruzador atrás da cabeça. Vriska corou quando viu os seios jade descobertos na imagem e desviou o olhar, fazendo Nihkee ficar chocada. 

\- É sério que você nunca viu isso!? - a Moolah perguntou. - Pegue! E experimente por si mesma!

* * *

A chuva agora estava fraca quando Vriska saiu, ela estava parada na curva de uma rua que dava para a estação de trem para a escola, olhando para a revista em suas mãos, ainda com as bochechas coradas. 

\- Ela, se parece com a Porrim... - ela sussurra para si mesma. - Sera que, é ela...? 

Balançando a cabeça com a questão, Vriska colocou a revista na sacola que Nihkee deu e começou a andar para a estação. Experimentar por si mesma... isso fez Vriska corar mais ainda, ou seja, se tocar... 

_**"Você nem sabe o que é isso-!** _

"Calada! 

_**"Nunca!** _

Um rosnado saiu dos lábios da troll aranha, mas Vriska respirou fundo passando uma mão no rosto, o que está acontecendo na vida dela? Com um suspiro, Vriska começou a olhar ao redor. Já não havia vários trolls na rua, somente alguns scuttlebuggy estavam passando. Não demorou muito para Vriska chegar na estação, a troll aranha colocou uma mão no casaco da calça, tentando achar sua carteira. Acabou que, sua carteira, não estava lá, com um suspiro derrotado, Vriska olhou para a entrada, notando Sollux, parado perto da entrada, olhando para alguma coisa no chão. Uma raiva fervente surgiu em Vriska, seus punhos se apertaram, e rosnado sair dos lábios, ele não merece ter uma conversa com ela... mas lá é a única estação que ia até a escola. Ela começou andar, o Captor mais novo notou a raiva da troll aranha. 

"Vriska?" A voz de Sollux ecoou em sua cabeça. 

Os punhos se afroxaram e a troll aranha continuou, ainda com uma expressão zangada. Chegando perto, a expressão se suavizou quando a Serket mais nova notou cansaço em Sollux. 

\- O, que você tá fazendo aqui? - um pouco de fúria saiu na voz de Vriska. 

\- Eu, fugi. - ele começou, pegando Vriska de surpresa. - Eu não consegui devorar o dedo daquele mendigo, eu, acabei lembrando de nossos amigos, da diretora... eu também lembrei da promessa que fiz pra Nepeta, e meu estômago ficou embrulhado, daí eu fugi pra aqui... - ele terminou fechando os olhos e desviando o rosto para o lado. 

Naquele momento, as presas duplas de Sollux brilharam, dando um ar perigoso, mas isso fez Vriska pensar, que aquelas presas, eram afiadas, e bonitas... elas fariam uma bagunça grande... assim como suas grandes presas... 

Essas presas... são tão lindas... e tão afiadas... 

Sem perceber, Vriska estava passando o polegar em uma de suas presas, o cortando sem querer. Olhando para o polegar, o sangue lentamente se acumulou e se espalhou para baixo, de repente Vriska fechou a mão em torno do polegar, sentindo seu sangue frio espalhar por toda sua palma da mão. 

_Eu não quero machucar ninguém... se for para me machucar, eu vou fazer isso..._

\- Olha, me desculpe por mais cedo... - Sollux disse, sem perceber a troll aranha começar a lacrimejar. - A gente pode voltar agora, e eu posso comprar um novo óculos já que os seus... - ele se interrompe ao ver ela chorar. - Vriska? Ei, eu não tenho lenço... para se não eu vou me juntar... 

_Tanto eu... tanto Sollux, queremos viver nesse mundo, firmes, e fortes, com nossas garras e presas..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agora eu acho que devo colocar avisos... ok, aqui vai um
> 
> Aviso de trauma...? Bem, eu não sei ::::|
> 
> Agora boa leitura ::::)

Sollux e Vriska chegaram bem tarde, madrugada já. Por sorte o Captor sabia de um caminho que os professores e os monitores não averiguavam muito. Vriska se despidiu de Sollux e andou até seu dormitório silenciosamente. 

A troll aranha abriu a porta de seu dormitório, estava vazio, isso fez Vriska suspirar aliviada e tirar seus óculos quebrados. Ao olhar para eles, a Serket mais nova os fechou e andou até sua cama, se sentando, e colocando o óculos na escrivaninha. Era o seu primeiro par de óculos desde suas três varreduras, certeza que Kanaya irá da um grande sermão nela. 

Vriska tirou seu casaco, o jogando no canto de sua cama e pegando o saco, o tirando de seu braço e jogando a revista na cama. As bochechas de Vriska coraram novamente, ela desviou o olhar e virou a revista para baixo, a pergunta de "por que eu não joguei isso fora" veio átona na mente dela. Ou melhor, "por que eu aceitei isso" ecoou na mente dela, talvez Nihkee tenha notado que ela nunca fez o ato de se, "tocar". 

De qualquer forma, Vriska a pegou, pegou sua bolsa, a abriu e colocou a revista dentro, a sua bolsa era um dos poucos lugares que Kanaya e Terezi não olhavam dentro frequentemente. Ao colocar a bolsa no chão, Vriska retirou sua camisa, seus sapatos e se deitou, cobrindo seu corpo lentamente. Sua mente não ficou longe do mercado negro, aquelas imagens entraram, e elas não querem sair tão cedo... 

_**"Elas não vão sair de você...** _

A troll aranha se virou para encarar a parede e tirou seu celular do bolso, o colocando em sua frente e desbloqueando a tela. Com as mãos trêmulas, ela buscou o Trollian de Kanaya. 

Ela só leu as mensagens antigas, suspirando e até rindo um pouco, as duas realmente gostava de conversa. 

Rapidamente Vriska desliga o celular e o coloca debaixo do travesseiro, ler mensagens antigas não irá ajudar seu humor, nem tirar as imagens que lembrou hoje. 

A troll aranha ficou a noite em claro, olhando para as tábuas da cama a cima, desejando, estar em casa... com Kanaya abraçando seu braço, descansando seu queixo em seu ombro, adormecida. 

Sem notar, Vriska estava apertando seu braço esquerdo, o braço que foi mutilado por oito patas de aranha, por sua mãe... naqueles dias, ela chorou muito, mesmo com os atos "gentis", desejou estar em outro lugar longe dela... 

A visão de Vriska se embaçou, ela estava chorando agora... ela queria estar com sua avó de novo... 

_**"Ainda é fraca... nunca vai ficar forte...** _

* * *

  
O som da porta sendo aberta com força fez Vriska abrir os olhos e olhar. Era Terezi, ao que parecia, ela estava ofegando um pouco. A Serket mais nova se sentou lentamente, notando de relance o olho esquerdo roxo. Percebendo, Terezi desviou o olhar, e violentamente jogou sua mochila no chão. 

\- O que você tá olhando!? - Terezi perguntou com raiva, fazendo Vriska se assustar. 

_**"Parece que alguém tá irritadinha! Hahaha!** _

Vriska franziu a testa com essa zombaria, mas se acalmou. 

\- Nada... - Vriska respondeu calmamente. - Eu fiz o que você pediu, eu saí... 

\- Bom pra você! Não me perturba tá!? - a Pyrope mais nova disse, não, gritou se sentando na cama. 

Terezi praticamente se jogou na cama e se virou para encarar a parede, arfando de raiva. Vriska se levantou devagar, a Serket mais nova pegou sua camisa e a vestiu, com um pouco de dificuldade por conta das costas. Um suspiro de dor saiu dos lábios de Vriska ao colocar a camisa por completo. 

\- Ao invés de esperar a Kanaya, você prefere se machucar mais. - Terezi solta. 

\- Mas, eu não-! 

\- Tá! Eu falei pra não me perturbar! Eu quero ficar sozinha! 

Isso fez Vriska a olhar assustada, Terezi nunca agiu assim com tanto ódio, até naquela vez, ela só estava com raiva, mas agora é diferente... a Serket mais nova pegou seu casaco, e antes de sair, ela deu uma última olhada para Terezi. 

\- Eu, vou tá passeando... se for atrás de mim... tchau. - Vriska disse fechando a porta devagar. 

Assim que a porta fechou, Terezi soltou as lágrimas que estava segurando desde ontem, se esforçando para não soltar os gemidos de choro. Suas mãos se fecharam em punhos, e um rosnado raivoso saiu dos lábios de Terezi. 

\- Velha rancorosa... maldita! - Terezi gritou socando a cama. 

Vriska ouviu isso e se estremeceu ligeiramente, Terezi parece estar guardando mais rancor do que esse que ela soltou.

* * *

  
Vriska olhou para o céu azulado, quase sem nuvens. O sol estava forte, fazendo a troll aranha querer tirar seu casaco e camisa, mesmo estando em baixo de uma marquesa. Ela decidiu tirar seu casaco e o amarrar na cintura. Ela olha para a entrada da escola, vendo alguns trolls entrarem, até notar Kanaya no fundo. A troll aranha andou até ela, Kanaya a notou e deu um sorriso feliz, mas o sorriso desapareceu lentamente ao notar a bochecha direita inchada, e sem os óculos. 

\- Vriska, o que... aconteceu? - a Maryam mais nova disse colocando as mãos no rosto dela. 

\- Eu... cai da cama... - Vriska respondeu encolhendo os ombros e dando um sorriso forçado. 

"Que mentira... 

_**"Baita mentira viu?**_

\- Me explica no quarto. - Kanaya disse de forma rígida se separando e começando a andar. 

\- Não vai dar pra ir pro quarto... - Vriska sussurrou encolhendo os ombros. 

\- Por que não? - a Maryam mais nova perguntou parando e a olhou. 

\- A, Terezi pediu pra ficar sozinha... 

Isso fez Kanaya a olhar confusa, por que? Aconteceu uma briga entre as duas? Esse pensamento fez a Maryam mais nova fechar a cara e marchar para o dormitório. Vriska a acompanhou e colocou uma mão no ombro dela, a parando. 

\- Ela não me bateu ou algo do tipo, ela só, parece tá de mau humor. - Vriska disse, tentando explicar. 

\- Você-! 

\- Kanya eu sempre ouvi, mesmo não querendo, isso, acontece... por favor, não faz nada contra ela... - a troll aranha explicou tirando a mão do ombro. 

_**"Ela é uma bebedora de arco-íris, os instintos dela são mais poderosos.** _

_Pode calar a merda da boca por favor..._

* * *

  
As lágrimas de Terezi já se envaziaram, agora ela estava sentada na cama, fitando o chão com as bochechas molhadas e olhos vermelhos. A mão direita foi para o olho esquerdo, fazendo-a gemer, ainda está ardendo muito. Realmente o soco sem luva foi forte, e ficará roxo por duas semanas. 

Terezi se levantou hesitantemente, ela queria um pouco de ar, passear que nem Vriska faz, para sair um pouco de seus pensamentos problemáticos. O único problema é seu olho roxo amostra. 

\- Dane-se... - ela sussurrou para si indo até a porta. - Quem vai pergunta? 

Quando ela pôs a mão direita na maçaneta, a porta se abriu, em questões de segundos, Terezi desviou o olhar para baixo com um rosnado, era Kanaya e Vriska. 

\- Terezi Pyrope... - Kanaya começou irritada, mas logo se acalmou. - Aconteceu algo? - e perguntou gentilmente. 

\- Nada. Eu estou bem, só preciso de ar. - Terezi respondeu forçadamente. 

As duas se entre olharam saindo do caminho da porta, a Pyrope mais nova suspirou saindo, ela está sem paciência para explicar tudo o que aconteceu em sua colméia. Kanaya a observou preocupada. 

\- Ela disse o por quê? - a Maryam mais nova perguntou olhando para Vriska. 

Ela negou com a cabeça encolhendo os ombros, Kanaya suspirou entrando, outra hora ela resolve.

* * *

  
\- Velha maldita... - Terezi sussurrou apertando os punhos mais ainda. - Como que ela teve esse, direito de me bater? Bater na própria neta!? 

Enquanto sussurra e ofegava de raiva, ela bateu seu ombro direito com um outro troll, Terezi parou, arfando de fúria agora. 

\- Olha, pra onde anda! - ela gritou. 

\- Olha você! - o troll retrucou. 

Isso fez Terezi apertar mais os punhos, como ele ousou retrucar ela!? Por acaso ele não sabe de quem ela é irmã!? A Pyrope mais inspirou com força, pronta para começar uma briga, como fazia com os delinquentes que gostavam de encher o saco de qualquer um. 

Ao dar a última puxada de ar, ela sentiu um cheiro diferente. Ela arregalou os olhos, era um cheiro, interessante, algo... novo. Ela farejou mais, sentindo sua raiva sair de sua mente, lentamente seus punhos se afrouxavam. Era, um mutante ao seu lado... a Pyrope mais nova o olhou por cima do ombro. 

\- Seu cheiro... é de cereja... - ela diz. 

\- Pronto, me descobriram de novo... - Karkat disse cruzando os braços e fechando a cara. 

\- ... minha avó seguiu o que seu avô dizia... - Terezi começou se virando na direção dele. - Ela abandonou seu cargo de matar traidores... ela ficou ao lado dos baixos, pregando a igualdade... mas eu a questionei... e ela me deu um soco por questionar isso... 

A Pyrope mais nova apertou seus punhos mais uma vez, as palmas das mãos agora doloridas, lembrando exatamente as palavras que sua avó usou. Terezi cerrou os dentes, mas respirou fundo, e estendeu a mão direta, Karkat se assustou um pouco ao ver que a palma da mão estava com quatro marcas de unhas, mas aceitou e a apertou. 

\- Meu nome é Terezi Pyrope. Irmã mais nova da starblood Neófita Legisladora Redglare. - ela diz, agora calma. 

\- Karkat Vantas. Um, mutante... você e mais uma sabem que eu sou um mutante, então por favor não conta pra ninguém. - Karkat disse. 

\- Mais uma? - Terezi pergunta separando a mão, fazendo uma careta. 

\- É. O nome dela é Vriska sei lá o que. 

Um suspiro saiu dos lábios da Pyrope mais nova, essa troll sabe de todos os segredos dessa escola. 

\- Desculpe-me ter esbarrado em você, não o vi, e desculpe pelo grito... - Terezi se desculpou esfregando o ombro direito. 

\- Tudo bem, já tô acostomado mesmo. - Karkat disse se virando para ir. - Eu tenho que ir agora, tchau. 

Terezi o observou se afastar, ele parecia tão bravo e triste... a Pyrope mais nova suspirou voltando ao seu caminho, ela irá falar com sua outra irmã.

* * *

  
Vriska gemeu quando Kanaya colocou gelo na bochecha direita inchada. As duas estavam sentadas na cama de Vriska, a Maryam mais nova estava impressionada, como uma troll tão quieta consegue se machucar tanto assim? Primeiro, o braço esquerdo completamente marcado, depois dez arranhados nas costas, e agora uma bochecha inchada? 

\- Sinceramente Vriska, como você consegue? - Kanaya perguntou tirando o saco da bochecha. 

\- Eu não sei... eu posso explicar... 

_**"Explicar o que? Você não tem muito o que explicar não tá** _

A Maryam mais nova suspirou tirando o saco de gelo, não é necessário. As vezes Kanaya queria que aquela Vriska, aquela calma, no próprio canto volta-se. Ela está se parece tanto com Minerva na adolescência 

\- Deixa eu adivinhar, seus óculos quebraram não é? - Kanaya perguntou cruzando os braços. 

\- ... sim. - Vriska respondeu encolhendo os ombros. 

\- Vriska... você está agindo que nem a Minerva, se metendo em brigas sem sentidos. Me prometa, que você não irá mais entrar em brigas, por favor. - a Maryam mais nova disse colocando as mãos no rosto dela. 

Vriska ronronou colocando seus braços nos dela, ela sabe da adolescência de sua irmã mais velha, sempre se metendo em confusão, acabando com ela e os que estavam na briga na diretoria. Ela assentiu devagar, ela não promete nada, mas vai tentar.

* * *

  
Terezi parou na entrada da quadra, uma grade de portão, que estava meio aberto, significando que alguém o abriu, e a Pyrope mais nova aproveitou isso para entrar. A quadra era bem grande, tinha espaço suficiente para praticar dois esporte, e possuía quatro arquibancadas. Tinha seis trolls lá, praticando esgrima. A Pyrope mais nova anda até a grade e observa, colando seu olhar no troll de chifres iguais aos dela. 

O treinamento terminou bem cedo, os seis trolls tiraram os capacetes, Terezi ainda olhando para sua irmã, de cabelos longos. 

Assim que os seis saíram, Terezi andou até a troll de vestimenta turquesa e agarrou o braço de manga negra direito. A troll se virou espantada, mas logo se acalmou. 

\- Ei garota radical, você quase me mata viu? - a troll diz, com um suspiro aliviado. 

\- Latula... temos, que conversar... - Terezi disse, de cabeça baixa. 

Latula piscou confusa, conversar? Sobre o que? A Pyrope mais mais velha se aproximou da irmã e colocou as mãos no rosto dela. 

\- Do que? Ei, Tez, olha pra mim. 

\- Num lugar afastado por favor... 

Latula suspira agarrando uma mão de Terezi e a arrastou. Nenhuma das duas soltou um som, isso deixou Latula mais preocupada, e tendo mais suspeitas do que aconteceu. 

Já em um lugar afastado, a Pyrope mais velha soltou a mão de Terezi e a olhou. 

\- Já tamo em um lugar afastado, pode falar. - Latula disse. 

Com um suspiro, Terezi levantou o olhar com hesitação, ao ver o olho roxo, Latula cerrou os dentes e punhos. 

\- O que aquela desgraçada fez!? - ela perguntou com raiva. 

\- Eu, questionei o passado dela, ela disse que não era de minha conta, eu insisti... e ela acabou me socando... - Terezi respondeu tristemente. 

\- E o que a Regina fez!? Ela não fez nada!? 

\- Ela... ficou furiosa, tanto que quebrou um pedaço da parede com um soco... - a Pyrope mais nova respondeu abaixando o olhar. 

\- E vai adiantar de algo!? Terezi, aquela velha maldita tá abusando de você e da Regina! - Latula exclamou. 

\- Eu sei que ela está! Eu percebi isso bem cedo! Desde daquele dia com a Regina! - Terezi exclamou também. 

Latula bufou cruzando os braços desviando o olhar, ela já guarda ranço de sua avó mesmo longe dela, mas agora esse ranço aumentou mais ainda, que ela não repita isso novamente, se não... 

Terezi abaixou a cabeça, ela lembra do primeiro dia que conheceu sua avó, ela foi um pouco gentil com a Pyrope mais nova, até sorriu. Mas só foi aquele dia... depois daquilo, começou uma tortura para ser a troll perfeita... ela está cansada de ser a troll perfeita que sua avó quer ver... 

\- Eu... vou voltar para meu dormitório... - Terezi disse começando a andar. 

Latula colocou uma mão no ombro de Terezi e a puxou, para um abraço. A Pyrope mais nova retribuiu sem hesitação, ela ainda não sabe por que Latula não a invejava. A irmã mais velha de ambas sempre cuidou e focou em Terezi, planejou tudo para ela, mas Latula pareceu não se importar com a atenção dela, decidiu que não queria isso, ela queria ser a garota radical que cuidava de si, tanto que foi por isso que ela nunca viu sua avó. 

\- Toma cuidado... - Latula disse se separando e colocando uma mão na cabeça dela, dando um cafone. - Você é minha garota radical preferida. 

Um sorriso se formou no rosto de Terezi, com as bochechas coradas.

* * *

  
Kanaya observou Vriska adormecida, um sorriso surgiu nos lábios da Maryam mais nova, ver a troll aranha finalmente descansando é tão fofa, ainda mais fofa com o coberto indo até o pescoço. Kanaya tirou sua bolsa do pino da cama e a abriu, tirando os matérias de costura. Ela agradece Dolores por ter dado isso. 

A Maryam mais nova começou a trabalhar, cantarolando levemente, um ótimo passatempo no final de semana. Começando a tricotar, a Maryam mais nova começou a pensar no que fazer, talvez um vestido, para Vriska, uma calça, ou um moletom. Já decidindo, ela começou a trabalhar, não ia demorar muito. De repente seus pensamentos foram para Terezi, aconteceu algo com a Pyrope mais nova, ela parecia tão triste e com raiva naquela hora. 

Mais uma vez o que Terezi disse sobre sua avó veio átona, será que, a Pyrope mais nova brigou com sua avó? Kanaya parou lentamente de cantarola e tricotar. Aconteceu algo? Ela realmente se preocupa com a Pyrope mais nova... se preocupa demais... 

\- Vriska. - Kanaya disse colocando uma mão no rosto dela. - devemos conversa com Terezi. 

A troll aranha abriu os olhos lentamente com um resmungo e se sentou, ela não queria se levantar para mais nada, só descansar por ficar a madrugada toda acordada. 

\- Por favor Vriska, ela é nossa amiga. - Kanaya disse colocando a costura na cama se levantando. - Eu estou indo. 

A Serket mais nova suspirou tirando o lençol e se levantou, agora o pouco de descanso indo embora. Ela ficou ao lado de Kanaya na caminhada quando fechou a porta e se aproximou dela, preocupação estava emanando da Maryam mais nova. Vriska sempre sentiu preocupação, com ela e com os outros ao seu redor, mas ela não quer discutir sobre isso, até porque, ela gosta da ajuda que Kanaya teve em sua vida.

* * *

  
Terezi colocou as mãos nos bolsos traseiros da calças, olhando para as janelas. Parecia ser um belo dia, se não fosse o humor dela de ter recebido um soco... ela precisa se desculpar com Vriska por ter praticamente surtado e gritado com ela, a única coisa que a Serket mais nova fez foi perguntar se ela estava bem. 

Na realidade, ela precisa descansar... tirar um sono... 

Terezi parou de frente de uma janela e colocou as mãos na batente, sentindo o ar frio bater em seu rosto, bagunçando seu cabelo e fechando os olhos. Ela agradece por sentir a liberdade que sua irmã tenha a dado. 

De repente um cheiro de azeitona invadiu as narinas, mas não estava forte, Terezi abriu os olhos e olhou na direção do cheiro, é o cheiro de Nepeta. A Pyrope se afastou da janela e caminhou na direção do cheiro, não que ela precise conversa com a Leijon mais nova, ela só quer... sentar e relaxar com alguém que confie. 

Virando a esquina do corredor, ela se depara com a troll, regando um vaso e cantarolando, mas ao notar a presença de Terezi, ela parou e a olhou. 

\- Ei Purrezi. - Nepeta a cumprimenta com um sorriso. 

\- Oi... a gente, pode ir naquele lugar de novo? - a Pyrope mais nova perguntou. 

\- Oh? Me desculpe mas estou bem ocupada... não vai dar pra eu ficar com você... aconteceu algo? 

\- Mais ou menos... não briguei com Vriska ou algo do tipo. Entendo, desculpe-me interrompê-lá de regar suas flores. - Terezi disse se virando. 

Nepeta estranhou o jeito de Terezi, geralmente ela é um pouco mais séria e alegre, mas hoje, ela parece, estar triste e de mau humor. 

\- Purrezi espera... 

A Pyrope mais nova parou e olhou por cima do ombro, fazendo Nepeta ver o olho roxo, as orelhas dela se abaixaram com o olhar sombrio que Terezi estava dando. 

\- Não... deixa... a Vriskers tá bem? 

\- Sim... ela finalmente saiu daqui, passeou. - Terezi respondeu voltando a caminhar. 

Nepeta a observou se afastar, depois voltou a regar suas flores, ainda com as orelhas abaixadas e os ombros encolhido, se perguntando o que aconteceu.

* * *

  
Kanaya se encostou na parede de um corredor e respirou fundo, enquanto Vriska fez o mesmo e suspirou. Elas não acharam Terezi, por incrível que pareça, a Maryam mais nova estava cansada de tanto andar, tudo em vão. 

\- Como foi lá com a Dolores? - Vriska perguntou de repente. 

\- Foi ótimo, ela fez um bolo com cobertura, eu tentei trazer um pedaço, mas não conseguir espaço na mochila... 

\- E a Mindfang? Ela tava lá? 

O silêncio reinou, Vriska olhou para Kanaya, confusa. A última vez que as duas viram Minerva foi antes delas entrem na escola, e ela estava junto com Dolores, então... 

\- Ela não estava... é uma pena, eu queria ter a abraçado. - Kanaya respondeu, tristemente. 

A resposta fez os ombros de Vriska se encolherem e ficar com um olhar tristonho, mesmo não a vendo, a Serket mais nova se preocupa com sua irmã, e não receber qualquer notícia dela é preocupante para ela. Notando, Kanaya deita sua cabeça no ombro dela, isso fez Vriska a olhar, soltar um suspiro e inclinar a cabeça para o lado, assim fazendo seu chifres se encostarem, fazendo as bochechas de ambas corarem. 

\- Pelo amor de-! Façam isso no dormitório de vocês! - uma voz gritou, com raiva. 

Vriska e Kanaya se separam e olharam para o troll mal-humorado Karkat em sua frente, um mini-sorriso se formou no rosto da Serket mais nova. 

\- Ei Karkat. - ela disse. 

\- Eai... vocês são moirals não é? Parabéns viu, só façam isso em um lugar privado, não em público! 

\- Eu não vejo problema nisso. - Kanaya disse. 

\- Nem eu... - Vriska disse. 

Karkat soltou um bufo cruzando os braços, claramente ofendido. A reação dele fez Vriska ri um pouco, e Kanaya soltar uma risada pequena. 

\- Desculpe-me não apresentar-me, me chamo Kanaya Maryam. É um prazer conhecer um amigo de Vriska. - Kanaya se apresentou estendendo a mão esquerda. 

Os olhos de Karkat se arregalaram, chocados, mas ele se acalmou e aceitou o aperto com uma carranca no rosto. Vriska notou o olhar chocado de Karkat, mas não disse nada. 

\- Como sua moiral disse, Karkat Vantas, prazer. - ele disse separando a mão. - Vriska, eu acho que conheci uma colega sua... 

\- Hm? Chifres, pontudos? - Vriska perguntou. 

\- E o seu símbolo é verde-azulado? - Kanaya perguntou também. 

\- Essa mesmo, Terezi Pyrope. Ela parecia bem brava quando se esbarrou em mim. - Karkat respondeu. 

\- Você viu para onde ela foi? - a Maryam mais nova pergunta. 

\- Hm? Ah sim, vi ela indo pra quadra, sei lá pra que. - Karkat respondeu dando de ombros. 

As duas se entre olharam, o agradeceram e seguiram caminho até a quadra. Chegando lá, já não tinha ninguém, isso fez Kanaya soltar um suspiro decpecionado e dar meia volta. Notando a decepção, Vriska se aproximou mais, e pegou uma das mãos dela, isso fez Kanaya parar com as bochechas coradas, fazendo a troll aranha ficar assustada. 

\- Eu fiz algo-! 

\- Não... - Kanaya disse, se virando para ela e levantando as mãos, fazendo um sorriso. - Somos moirals, não? É isso que moirals fazem. 

Agora foram as bochechas de Vriska que coraram, ela assentiu, Kanaya soltou uma risada colocando a outra mão no rosto dela. 

\- Dá um sorriso, por favor. 

Vriska ronronou um pouco, mas deu um sorriso, que se alongou, se tornando um sorriso aberto. Isso fez o corpo de Kanaya esquentar, um sorriso tão bobo, e, gentil... o mesmo que ela dava nos momentos que via e cuidava de uma aranha na infância. 

Elas continuaram a procura, agora com as mãos juntas, fazendo Vriska relembrar de sua infância, junto com Kanaya. Mas os pensamentos que ela era uma bebedora de arco-íris veio em mente. Ela contou para a Dolores? 

\- Kanya... você falou que... 

\- Oh? - Kanaya disse soltando a mão de Vriska e parando para a olhar. - Sim, contei... 

\- O que ela disse? 

\- Disse que também é, e que Porrim também é... talvez a casta toda em si seja também. 

Caramba, é algo para se admirar de uma casta que tem poucos trolls. As duas voltaram a caminhar, não mais de mãos dadas, se não um troll ia reclamar. Vriska olhou para atrás, tentando, mesmo que miseravelmente, encontrar a Pyrope mais nova, desistindo, ela olha para a frente, para encontrarem Terezi vindo em suas direções. Kanaya se segurou, mas correu até ela, a Pyrope mais nova parou quando viu a Maryam mais nova parar para analisar o olho roxo. 

\- O que aconteceu com seu olho? - a Maryam mais nova perguntou se aproximando. 

Terezi encolheu os ombros virando o rosto, Kanaya colocou as mãos no rosto dela, fazendo a Pyrope mais nova rosnar e se afastar. 

\- Não aconteceu porra nenhuma! Isso não é assunto de vocês! - ela exclamou furiosa. 

Isso assustou Kanaya, e fez Vriska franzir a testa um pouco. Notando o medo da Maryam mais nova e a raiva da Serket mais nova, Terezi respirou fundo, esfregando o olho roxo. 

\- Desculpe... num lugar privado, por favor. - Terezi disse se virando. 

Kanaya e Vriska se entre olharam e começaram a segui-lá. Vriska sentiu desconforto e raiva vindo da Pyrope mais nova, esses dois sentimentos eram comuns da Serket mais nova sentir, mas algo, está de errado. Parando em um lugar bem afastado de todos, praticamente fora dos corredores, Terezi encostou as costas na parede e suspirou cruzando os braços. 

\- Kanaya... lembra do que eu disse sobre minha avó? - Terezi perguntou melancólica. 

\- Oh, sim, lembro... - Kanaya respondeu tristemente. 

\- Pois então... eu a questionei do seu passado. Ela disse que não era de minha conta... - enquanto dizia, Terezi ficava furiosa. - Eu insisti, ela me ameaçou, e acabou me socando! 

A Maryam mais nova e Vriska ficaram chocadas. Kanaya sabia do que a avó dela tinha feito, mas não que ela tivesse a audácia de fazer isso, e Vriska ficou triste com a situação, mesmo passando pouco tempo com a sua avó, ela nunca levantou a mão ou algo do tipo. E ouvir isso, seus ombros se encolheram, e perguntas vieram a sua mente. 

\- Maldita velha... velha rancorosa... como ela fez isso com a própria neta!? - Terezi disse furiosamente. - Eu a odeio do fundo do meu empurrador de sangue! Desgraçada! - e terminou socando a parede com o punho esquerdo. 

O golpe fez um buraco, rachando a parede, fazendo Kanaya e Vriska piscarem impressionadas com o estrago. Terezi lentamente tirou o punho da parede e se virou, com lágrimas descendo de seus olhos. 

\- Perdoem-me... eu não queria... eu... desculpe... 

Terezi olhou para sua mão esquerda, os quatro dedos estavam azulados, fazendo a gemer um pouco. Kanaya se aproximou devagar, mesmo não sendo uma amiga tão próxima, não conhecendo os trolls ao seu redor, ela se importa com todos, a Maryam mais nova pegou a mão gentilmente, acariciando os dedos lentamente. 

\- Está tudo bem Terezi... está tudo bem... - Kanaya sussurrou. - Shoosh... shoosh. 

Terezi encolheu os ombros observando os dedos esbeltos de Kanaya acariciarem os seus. Olhando bem, os dedos da Maryam mais nova lembram vagamente os de sua irmã mais velha, que nunca tira as luvas vermelhas por quase nada, a não ser para acariciar seu cabelo e rosto. 

Vriska se aproximou também, descansando o queixo no ombro direito e abraçando a cintura, isso fez as bochechas de Terezi corarem, agora lentamente com as lágrimas parando. As três ficaram em silêncio por um momento, com a Pyrope mais nova sentindo o ronronar de Vriska, a fazendo corar mais ainda. 

Uma que não teve uma avó, outra, que ficou pouco tempo, mas com o pouco que teve, é bondosa e gentil, e Terezi, viveu com uma que tem amargura com quase todos os cerúleos, e ainda tratou suas duas netas, com torturas, físicas e mentais. 

"Nunca se torne amigo de um cerúleo... eles são malditos, que roubam tudo de você... foda-se ela, eu tenho uma cerúleo boa e gentil." A voz da Pyrope mais nova soou na mente de Vriska.

\- Sabe... - Terezi disse, tristemente. - Eu invejo você Vriska. - a troll mencionada a olhou confusa. - Você teve uma avó dócil e gentil... mesmo... com o pouco de tempo que ela teve com você... eu queria tanto receber amor da minha, mas o que eu recebi foi amargura... 

Isso fez Kanaya e Vriska a olharem tristemente. Sua cota de dizer que está cansada de falar de sua avó acabou, ela não quer mais falar dela, nunca, mais. 

\- Eu preciso dormir, descansar um pouco... - Terezi disse, finalmente relaxando com o carinho de Kanaya. 

Vriska se separou, acariciando o rosto dela com carinho, Terezi a olhou, sorrindo um pouco. As três se separaram e voltaram a caminhar até seu dormitório, a Pyrope mais nova estava com um mini-sorriso no rosto, finalmente com um pouco de alegria entrando em sua vida.

* * *

  
Vriska observou Kanaya passar as ataduras nos dedos de Terezi, que ficou em um silêncio mortal, realmente não se preocupando com a dor dos dedos. Agora a Serket mais nova está começando a entender o por quê a Pyrope mais nova agia de um certo modo, não tão gentil com ela. 

\- Poderia dizer como foi o seu passeio Vriska? - Terezi perguntou quando Kanaya terminou de fazer as ataduras. 

A pergunta fez a troll aranha sair de seus pensamentos e se remexer um pouco. Como ela deve responder? Sendo sincera? Ou mentir? 

\- Eu... eu... encontrei... encontrei o mercado negro... - Vriska sussurrou, mas as duas ouviram. 

\- O que!? - Kanaya e Terezi praticamente gritaram a olhando. 

\- Eu posso explicar! Por favor me deixem explicar-! 

\- Então explique! - Terezi exigiu se levantando e cruzando os braços. 

Vriska se acalmou, sentou em sua cama e juntou as mãos no colo, ela começou a falar como encontrou o mercado negro, de como Cronus a forçou ver tudo e de como se arrepende de ter ido. 

\- Que Cronus não apareça amanhã no clube... se não eu vou-! 

\- Kanaya, não prometa. - Terezi disse, suspirando. - Eu diria que isso é um crime, mas as leis não proibem que um troll coma carne no mercado negro escondido. 

\- Sollux também foi... mas ele... ele fugiu... ele fugiu comigo... 

\- Então os dois estão a salvos de qualquer problema que um starblood pode fazer. - Terezi disse cruzando os braços. 

\- Terezi, você já viu sua irmã em ação? - Kanaya perguntou a olhando. 

\- Algumas vezes... - Terezi disse dando de ombros. - Enfim, amanhã temos aula, vamos descansar. - e finalizou se sentando na cama. 

As duas concordaram, Vriska começou a tirar o casaco, e depois a camisa, com um pouco de dor, as costas já estam se curando. Kanaya a ajudou, soltando um agradecimento se deitando, Kanaya corou um pouco, mas sorriu começando a subir as escadas. Decidindo fazer o mesmo, Terezi começou a tirar a camisa. 

"Eu confio nelas agora... Elas são minhas... amigas..." ao ouvi isso, Vriska a olhou, notando as cicatrizes nos ombros. 

A Serket mais nova se segurou para não perguntar. O que, aconteceu com ela? Isso foi a avó dela que fez? A troll aranha deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e virou o rosto para a parede. Então, Terezi também foi torturada? A Serket mais nova puxou seu braço esquerdo e o analisou. 

Os cortes já estavam fechados, e as oitos cicatrizes iam do ombro até o pulso. Ela cutucou uma cicatriz com uma garra, fazendo ela segurar um gemido, por mais que pareça, as cicatrizes doíam muito, mesmo passando três varreduras.

* * *

  
A primeira a acorda foi Kanaya, ela desceu as escadas e notou Terezi sem sua camisa, percebendo as cicatrizes nos ombros e nas costas. Os olhos de Kanaya se arregalaram. 

"Como ela conseguiu aguentar todas essas cicatrizes...? 

Vriska abriu os olhos ao ouvir isso, ela resmungou se sentando, a Maryam mais nova a olhou, ainda com o olhar arregalado. Vriska se levantou e colocou as mãos nos ombros dela, preocupada. 

\- O que foi? Aconteceu algo? - a Serket mais nova perguntou, depois olhou para Terezi, entendendo agora. 

\- Eu acho, que sim... vá para o banheiro, eu vou pergunta a Terezi quando ela acordar. - Kanaya respondeu respirando fundo. 

A Serket mais nova assentiu soltando os ombros dela, começando a tirar suas calças. Kanaya corou desviando o olhar, ela já está quase para pedir a Vriska tirar suas calças no banheiro, mas ela não consegue pedir isso. 

Assim que Vriska pegou as novas roupas/as mesmas de sempre e entrou no banheiro, Kanaya suspirou se sentando na cama de Terezi. O peso da cama fez a Pyrope mais nova abrir os olhos e olhar na direção do peso. 

\- Kanya... o que foi? - Terezi perguntou tirando o coberto da cintura e se sentou. 

A Maryam nova a olhou, preocupada. Terezi soltou um suspiro, sabendo o porque a preocupação, ela passou a mão esquerda no ombro direito. 

\- Isso aqui, foi minha avó. - Terezi disse, passando os dedos nas cicatrizes. - Eram castigos, de certo modo. Minha irmã mais velha foi a que sofreu mais. Eu aprecio ela, por me tirar dessa tortura... 

Kanaya encolheu os ombros, com tamanha crueldade que um troll pode fazer. Ela já atrocidades gigantesca, exemplo a guerra civil, ela ouviu de suas irmãs mais velhas, principalmente de Minerva, já que ela sempre falava que sua avó era uma caçadora de traidores, mas ela parou após se apaixonar por uma troll. 

\- Eu... sinto muito... 

\- Está tudo bem, já estou bem longe dela... - Terezi finalizou escurecendo o rosto.

* * *

  
As três estavam sentadas em uma mesa do refeitório, onde finalmente Vriska estava comendo, um prato de verduras, substituindo os pães. 

\- Gostou do prato? - Kanaya perguntou, com um sorriso. 

A Serket mais nova assentiu engolindo um pouco que colocou na boca. Terezi ficou impressionada, ela estava esperando resistência da parte de Vriska, mas ela acabou concordando sem rodeios. 

_**"Que, merda, você tá comendo!? Isso-!** _

Por favor, cala boca... 

\- Eu... posso jantar isso? - Vriska perguntou. 

\- Mas é claro, inclusive é o prato vegetariano especial do dia. - Terezi respondeu. - Kanaya, você se alimentou ontem? 

\- Infelizmente não... já irei providenciar meu café. - a Maryam mais nova respondeu se levantando e se afastou. 

\- Estou surpresa que você aceitou comer um prato vegetariano sem rodeios. - Terezi disse, fazendo Vriska a olhar. - Aconteceu algo? 

\- Seria mal-educada se não aceitasse de alguém que está oferecendo... sabe... - a Serket mais nova respondeu encolhendo os ombros. 

Terezi deu um sorriso de lado, não acreditando, mas resolveu não questionar a "mudança".

* * *

  
Com o sino batendo e ambas as três terminando de arruma as coisas, Nepeta, Sollux e Aradia se juntaram ao trio das trolls. Eles começaram a falar de coisas bem aleatórias, Vriska não estava prestando atenção no que os cinco estavam falando enquanto ajeitava sua bolsa para ninguém ver a revista pornô que ainda estava lá, mas ao ouvir o nome de Xefros se citado atrás dela, ela focou seus coágulos de esponja auricular nos trolls. 

\- Eu ouvi dizer que ele aparece a meia-noite no lugar que ele foi devorado. Vamos lá só pra zuar. 

\- Hehe, sim vamos... vai ser divertido. 

Isso fez os olhos de Vriska se arregalarem, ela se levantou batendo as mãos na mesa, fazendo os cinco pararem de falar e a focarem, se virou para os trolls atrás dela e agarrou o colarinho do mais próximo com as duas mãos, o puxando e o encarando. 

\- Como você ousa fazer isso seu filha da puta!? - Vriska gritou, assustando Kanaya e Nepeta. 

O troll se desesperou tentando sair do aperto da troll aranha, só conseguindo por conta de Terezi e Sollux, que agarram os braços dela e os puxaram para os lado, a fazendo o soltando. 

\- Vriska você enlouqueceu!? - Terezi perguntou a virando em sua direção. 

A Serket mais nova se segurou de raiva, apertando os punhos e cerrando os dentes com força. Ela já não aguentava mais os outros trolls falarem mau de Xefros, essa foi a gota d'água, ninguém tem respeito ao morto mais. 

\- Ei! Você me ouviu!? - Terezi perguntou mais uma vez. 

Vriska não respondeu, só pegou sua bolsa e saiu de lá, com fúria emanando dela, fazendo Sollux encolher os ombros assustado, Aradia notou o encolher e olhou para a troll aranha se afastando preocupada.

* * *

  
Ao chegarem no clube, Sollux, Nepeta e Kanaya viram Vriska no canto, sentada e abraçando suas pernas, ainda com uma expressão de raiva. Kanaya foi a primeira a ir até ela, ao notar a aproximação, a Serket mais nova escondeu seu rosto. 

\- O que deu em você naquela hora? Você me assustou Vriska. - a Maryam mais nova disse. 

Com a pergunta, a troll aranha a olhou por cima dos joelhos, Kanaya notou que era um olhar de tristeza. 

\- Desculpa... eu, ouvi que eles iam, fazer alguma coisa no lugar que Xefros foi morto e eu... eu só queria dizer que... 

Kanaya nem precisou da resposta completa, ela se sentou na frente dela e colocou as mãos no rosto, o levantando. 

\- Eu entendo sua dor. É doloroso, mas não precisava agir daquele jeito. - a Maryam mais nova explicou, acariciando as bochechas. 

Vriska encolheu os ombros colocando suas mãos nos braços de Kanaya. Enquanto Sollux e Nepeta se entre olharam, tristes com a situação. 

\- Será que... eu poderia ir hoje... sozinha? 

\- Claro. Só não chegue tarde, entendeu? 

A Serket mais nova assentiu, Kanaya sorriu dando um beijo na testa dela. A tarde passou normalmente, apersa de alguns trolls e a diretora perguntarem o por quê de Vriska estava com uma bochecha inchada e sem seus óculos.

* * *

  
Cronus abriu a porta do camarim de seu irmão, batendo uma vez para chamar a atenção de Eridan, que estava perto da mesa entre os três sofás, e ao ouvir a batida, ele se virou na direção dele com um suspiro decepcionado. O Ampora mais velho se aproximou de seu irmão. 

\- Sinceramente, como nosso pai lhe ensinou mau. - o Ampora mais novo disse escurecendo o rosto. - Onde esteve ontem? Para parecer tão feliz. 

\- Ah eu, fui num lugar muito bom! - Cronus respondeu suando um pouco. - Tivemos uma briga, entre mim e a azulzinha, e... ela quebrou os óculos... 

O olhar que Cronus recebeu foi de pura raiva, olhar esse que ambos odiavam receber de seu pai. O Ampora mais velho não se deixou levar pelo olhar. 

\- Não minta... 

\- Eu não mentindo! Pergunta pra ela! Ela vai te responder-! 

De repente Eridan sacou uma arma e apontou para a testa de Cronus, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos, assustado e surpreso. De onde o Ampora mais novo pegou essa arma!? 

\- Eu sei que você foi para o mercado negro. - Eridan disse, encostando o cano na testa de Cronus. - Eu tenho vergonha de ter um irmão igual a você, certamente Orivll também teria. 

\- E... o que você quer que eu faça!? Dar um presente pra Vriska!? Tá meio tarde não acha-! 

\- Eu já providenciei. Estenda sua mão direita. 

Cronus obedeceu, sentindo uma capa de óculos em sua mão, Eridan afastou a arma e colocou na mesa com delicadeza. 

\- Ela voltou ao clube, então, que tal você ir, e dar o pedido de desculpas? - o Ampora mais novo ofereceu.

* * *

  
Enquanto Damara explicava (mais uma vez) o projeto do clube, a porta atrás dela abriu, todos olharam, e Eridan entrou, puxando pelo braço direito Cronus. Ao ver o Ampora mais velho, um rosnado saiu dos lábios de Vriska, mas o rosnado foi silenciado pelo aperto de mão de Kanaya. 

\- Faça o que eu pedi Cronus. - Eridan disse soltando o braço do irmão. 

Cronus assentiu ainda suando e andou até a Serket mais nova. Ao chegar perto, ele estendeu uma caixa de óculos para Vriska, que a Maryam mais nova pegou e abriu. 

\- Me desculpa, eu, não deveria ter feito aquilo contigo... 

Vriska encolheu os ombros, entendendo o que ele quis dizer... Cronus se afastou e ficou ao lado de Eridan. 

\- Não repita mais isso... - o Ampora mais novo sussurrou. - Tudo certo, desculpe interromper a explicação diretora. 

Kanaya colocou os óculos em Vriska, e acariciou a bochecha direita com cuidado, a Serket mais nova gemeu um pouco com o carinho. 

\- Kanaya, você deverá ficar e fazer algumas modificações para Chixie e o pessoal. - a diretora disse. 

\- Tudo bem. - Kanaya disse assentindo. 

\- Enquanto o resto está dispensado. Tenham um ótimo jantar e noite. 

Vriska suspirou colocando a ausa de sua bolsa no ombro direito, agora ela irá visitar o memorial de seu amigo. 

\- Vriskers! - Nepeta a chamou se aproximando, fazendo a olhar. - Eu posso te dar algumas flores se quiser... 

A Serket mais nova assentiu, um pouco alegremente, ela quer dar algo para seu amigo falecido, mesmo que fosse pouca coisa. 

No caminho para o memorial, Vriska olhou para o buquê em suas mãos, era simples, assim como as flores, mas para Vriska era o suficiente para Xefros. Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios da troll aranha, memórias dos dois juntos vieram mais uma vez. 

Parando na frente do memorial, ela se ajoelhou e colocou o buquê delicadamente na frente da foto dele. Ao fazer isso, lágrimas começaram a derramar de seus olhos. 

\- Desculpa... eu não tava lá quando você... espero que esteja num lugar em paz agora... 

Agora as lágrimas estavam rolando livremente em suas bochechas, ela segurou seus soluços, fechando seus olhos. 

\- Eu prometo te visitar todos os dias... eu prometo... - ela disse tirando o óculos e enxugando as lágrimas. 

Ela se levantou, respirando fundo, e olhou ao redor, não tinha ninguém por perto. Um suspiro aliviado saiu da boca de Vriska, ninguém vai estragar o memorial de seu amigo. 

Não demorou muito para Vriska voltar para seu dormitório, e ao chegar lá, quase levou um soco de Terezi, só não levou porque a Pyrope mais nova se controlou. 

\- Ainda consigo me impressionar com você... - Terezi sussurrou. - Onde estava? E cadê Kanaya? 

\- Eu fui visitar um amigo... - Vriska respondeu encolhendo os ombros. - A Kanya ficou no clube, ela tem que fazer alguma coisa lá... - e finalizou tirando a bolsa. 

Terezi suspirou pegando a bolsa dela e a colocando no pino da cama. Vriska andou até sua cama e se sentou, tirando o casaco e o jogando para algum canto da cama. 

\- Você está usando esse casaco desde quando? - Terezi perguntou, com uma careta de nojo. 

\- Eu... acho que desde que eu entrei

escola... - Vriska respondeu encolhendo os ombros. 

Com a resposta, Terezi respirou fundo, e pegou o casaco, o dobrando e entrando no banheiro. Vriska piscou, mas resolveu suspirar tirando seus óculos e o colocando na escrivaninha. 

\- Ainda tenho perguntas. - Terezi disse saindo do banheiro. - O que deu em você lá na sala? 

Vriska encolheu os ombros a olhando, a Pyrope mais nova fechou a porta e a olhou com os braços cruzados. 

\- Eu ouvi os trolls atrás de nos que eles iam, fazer algo no memorial do Xefros... por isso eu agi daquele jeito... 

Terezi suspirou descruzando os braços, Vriska realmente se importava com o morto... ela se sentou na cama tirando a camisa. A Serket mais nova olhou para sua camisa, suspirando. 

\- Quer que eu te ajude a tirar sua camisa? - Terezi perguntou. 

Vriska a olhou, e assentiu. Terezi se levantou e pegou a parte de baixo da camisa, enquanto Vriska levantou os braços, a Pyrope mais nova começou a tirar com cuidado, ao tirar por completo, ela a dobra e entrega para Vriska, que pegou e agradeceu. O olhar de Terezi foi para o braço esquerdo da Serket mais nova, ainda parecia tão machucado... depois foi para o corpo, ainda tão magro, não tanto quando ao da Pyrope mais nova. 

\- De nada... - Terezi disse se sentando. 

Vriska colocou a camisa no canto de sua cama e se deitou. Ela não irá dormir tão cedo assim... a troll aranha só se virou para encarar a parece. 

\- Boa noite... - Terezi disse. 

\- Boa... noite... - Vriska disse pegando o coberto. 

A troll aranha se cobriu e suspirou colocando os braços debaixo do travesseiro, amanhã irá ser corrido por conta dos preparativos da, coisa da cultura troll que ela não prestou muita atenção. 

Os olhos da troll aranha já estavam semi fechados, Vriska não queria fechá-los agora, não até que Kanaya chegue... a Serket mais nova tirou um braço do travesseiro e esfregou os olhos, não adiantando muito. Com um suspiro derrotado, Vriska fechou os olhos, para sentir sua mão ser pega. 

A mão era vagamente familiar... a Serket mais nova abriu um olho, para ver a mão, de sua avó? Vriska arregalou o olho e pegou a mão, gentilmente. Não era um aperto forte, era, leve, com o calor esquentando a mão. 

Calor... a mão de sua avó era fria, que nem a dela... é a mão de Kanaya... a Serket mais nova a soltou lentamente, ouvindo uma risada levemente e ganhando um beijo na bochecha. 

Assim que a cama de cima estava ocupada, Vriska passou uma mão na bochecha beijada, corando um pouco, com um mini sorriso aparecendo. Ela tem alguém que a ama...

* * *

  
Mais uma vez Vriska irá sair da escola, dessa vez para fazer parte do projeto do clube. A praça que estavam era grande, vegetação moderada, duas bolas espaçosas para sete estantes e dois bancos. Já era tarde, o sol já estava se pondo. A Serket mais nova olhou ao redor da praça, já havia alguns estandes dos outros clubes. E tinha alguns trolls por lá já, alguns adultos... a maioria era da escola. 

Um aperto de mão fez Vriska voltar a realidade e olhar para Kanaya, ela estava com um sorriso no rosto e acariciou a costa da mão suavemente. Vriska corou um pouco encolhendo os ombros, isso fez Kanaya soltar uma risadinha fofa. 

\- Muito bem. - a diretora disse, chamando atenção de todos. - Os atores iram ensaiar agora, o resto façam os preparativos, e sem preguiça! 

Com suspiros, o restante se dirigiu até os preparativos, Kanaya soltou a mão de Vriska, deu um beijo na bochecha esquerda e acompanhou os atores. A Serket mais nova a observou entrar na tenda, para sentir seu braço direito ser pego, fazendo a olhar para Nepeta. 

\- Vem, eu vou te ajudar. - Nepeta diz a puxando. 

Vriska se deixou ser levada para os preparativos, com mais três trolls lá. A Leijon mais nova se sentou, levando a Serket mais nova a fazer o mesmo. Vriska analisou o que estava em sua frente, alguns pincéis e três baldes pequenos de tinta. 

Vriska piscou, baldes? Mas isso não era usado para... ela balançou esse pensamento para longe pegando um, o trazendo para perto, não era a hora de questionar coisas que foram mudadas varreduras atrás. 

\- Você vai pintar de branco essas partes aqui. - Nepeta diz entregando alguns pedaços de cartolina. 

Sem muito o que protestar, Vriska os colocou no chão e começou a pintar. Ela não fazia um trabalho em equipe fazia duas varreduras já, de certo modo, a troll aranha estava gostando de participar de algo. 

\- Vriskers... - Nepeta a chamou, que a olhou parando de pintar. - O que aconteceu com a Purrezi ontem? 

Um suspiro saiu dos lábios de Vriska, mas respondeu vagamente, não entrando muito na vida pessoal de Terezi. O silêncio reinou quando Vriska terminou de responder, e ambas voltaram ao seu trabalho. 

\- Já terminamos o primeiro gigante! - Nepeta exclamou alegremente se afastando da estátua. 

\- E esse é...? - Vriska perguntou analisando a estátua do lusus em forma de dragão. 

\- É "O Dragão". - Eridan responde se aproximando, fazendo as duas o olharem. - Ele foi o sétimo gigante a morrer, segundo o livro do nono starblood. 

\- Nono? O Unalaq Ruhlar? - Vriska perguntou. 

\- Esse mesmo. Ele escreveu o livro "Os gigantes". Tem uma cópia do livro na biblioteca da escola, se tive interessada em ler. - ele disse se virando para a tenda dos atores. 

\- Vamos ler depois? - Nepeta perguntou olhando para a Serket mais nova. 

Já quase da noite, a diretora analisou as quatro estátuas já feitas, suspirando e apertando um botão do controle, os fazendo brilhar. Alguns trolls perto comemoraram, Nepeta se segurou de alegria, e Vriska analisou as outras estátuas. 

\- Muito bem, é só isso por hoje. Vamos ficar um pouco mais. 

\- Eu vou ajudar minha irmã! Quer vir Vriskers? - a Leijon mais nova perguntou a olhando. 

\- Oh? Não eu... eu vou ficar com a Kanya agora... 

\- Ah... tudo bem então, foi divertido não? 

\- Foi... foi muito... - Vriska respondeu com um sorriso no rosto. 

Nepeta se despidiu dela praticamente correndo para a estande do clube de jardinagem, Vriska piscou, mas suspirou se virando para Kanaya saindo da tenda dos atores. A Serket mais nova caminhou até ela e pegou uma mão da Maryam mais nova, a pegando de surpresa. 

\- Como foi aí dentro? - Vriska perguntou. 

\- Legal e... cansativo... poderia ajudar a Chixie a mudar as caixas de roupa aqui dentro? 

Vriska assentiu separando a mão e entrando na tenda, vendo Chixie se assustar afastando-se de uma caixa. A Serket mais nova se aproximou devagar, pegando a caixa, era um pouco pesada, Vriska olhou para dentro, tinha algumas decorações de personagens, por que são tão pesadas? A Serket mais nova suspirou, e a levantou com um pouco de força, fazendo Chixie ficar de boca aberta. 

\- Onde eu deixo? - Vriska perguntou a olhando, que apontou para o canto esquerdo. - Obrigada. 

Ao mudar as cinco caixas do lugar, Vriska suspirou ajeitando as costas, notando Chixie a observando, um pouco de medo está emanando dela. 

_**"Vê, uma presa fácil... devore ela!** _

Vriska apertou os punhos, não e não! Ela nunca mais vai machucar alguém em sua vida toda! Ela respirou fundo e soltou, repetindo oito vezes. Lentamente, a Serket mais nova afrouxa os punhos. 

\- Você... - Vriska começou a falar a olhando. - Tem, medo de mim...? 

A pergunta fez a troll pequena se assustar mais ainda, começando a tremer. A Serket mais nova notou o pavor dela, mas resolveu não fazer nada. Chixie se virou para sair, antes de abrir a cortina, ela respondeu. 

\- Sim... eu tenho medo de você... - ela respondeu saindo. 

Um suspiro saiu dos lábios dela, por que ela continua se importando com isso? Todos sempre vão a temer, mesmo sendo gentil e bondosa. Vriska sentiu sua mão direita em seu braço esquerdo, o apertando bem forte, as vezes que ela se arranhou vieram átona, todas eram para sentir dor, todos os dias ela fazia isso, e nenhuma doía... mas esse era diferente... era, tristeza, por ter dado medo para alguém que não queria assustar. A troll aranha olhou para seu braço, já com os cortes cicatrizados... 

A mão se afastou, Vriska prometeu nunca mais se corta, ela já causou dor para Kanaya e Terezi o suficiente. 

A Serket mais nova saiu da tenda, vendo que a praça estava cheia, e Kanaya não estava lá por perto. Ela olhou para as estandes, logo avistando a Maryam mais nova, na estande do clube de jardinagem, ajudando Nepeta e Meulin. Vriska andou até as três, notando a aproximação, a Leijon e a Maryam mais nova a olham, sorrindo um pouco. 

\- Veio se juntar? - Kanaya perguntou a entregando uma flor. 

A Serket mais nova olhou para a flor, era azul, e parecia tão delicada. Azul, a mesma cor de sangue que passa em suas veias, e delicada... a mesma condição de quando era criança, depois da tortura... com hesitação, Vriska a pegou, passando alguns dedos nas pétalas com gentileza. 

\- Vriskers. - Nepeta a chama. - Essa é minha irmã, MeuMeu! 

A Serket mais nova olhou para a troll da estande, que deu um aceno com a mão livre. A Serket mais nova notou a semelhança de Meulin com Nepeta, praticamente os mesmo traços felinos, só que, mais velhos. 

\- Prazer... 

\- O prazer é meu! - Meulin disse, com o tom um pouco elevado, fazendo Vriska e Kanaya cobrirem seus coágulos de esponja auricular. - Oh! Desculpe, eu sou meio surda. 

\- Tudo bem... eu posso ficar com-! 

\- Claro! É uma violeta! Combina com você! 

Uma risada saiu dos lábios de Kanaya, concordando mesmo que silenciosamente com Meulin. 

\- Obrigada. - Vriska disse, com um sorriso se formando. 

\- Agora que notei, você tem os mesmos chifres da minha colega de quarto! - Meulin disse, fazendo Kanaya a olhar. 

\- Ela é nossa irmã mais velha. - a Maryam mais nova respondeu simplesmente. 

\- É... eu não vejo ela desde... eu não lembro. - Vriska disse encolhendo os ombros. 

\- E ela fica enfiada naquela biblioteca o dia inteiro! - a Leijon mais velha finalizou, fazendo bico. - Só vejo ela no final do dia! 

Vriska suspirou, sempre foi assim desde da colméia de sua avó, inclusive ela tem que visitar Aranea em algum dia desse.

* * *

  
Vriska analisou a estátua do lusus em forma de dragão, com a luz verde-azulado, depois olhou para as outra quatro, vermelho, marrom, amarelo e jade. Com certeza Vriska não tinha ouvido falar dessa parte da cultura troll, era, novidade. Ela para por um momento para olhar a estátua em forma de, caranguejo, a luz era... vermelha. Quer dizer então, que eles só conhecem o lusus de sangue vermelho, mas não os trolls de sangue vermelho... os ombros de Vriska se encolherem por conta do pensamento. 

\- Vejo que ficou interessada pelos gigantes. - uma voz masculina disse ao seu lado direito. 

A troll aranha olhou para a fonte assustada, vendo um troll, com pelo menos alguns centímetros a mais que a Serket mais nova, de cabelos longos até os ombros, vestimentas pretas, com detalhes em índigo, formado flechas apontadas para cima nos ombros, e seu símbolo (Sagicen) no meio da camisa de mangas longas, seus chifres são inclinados, para fazerem uma curva para cima. 

\- É... - Vriska disse se acalmando. - Isso é novo pra mim... minha vovó não falou disso, nem minhas irmãs. 

\- Não as culpo. Nos descobrimos isso faz três varreduras atrás. O primeira a ser descoberto foi a da "Mãe grub", ela foi uma grande descoberta. - o troll explicou olhando para a estátua da lusus. 

A Serket mais nova olhou para a estátua, depois para o troll, que a olhou e deu um sorriso simpático. 

\- Me chamo Unalaq Ruhlar. Sou o nono starblood. E você... 

Os olhos de Vriska se arregalaram, ela estava falando com um starblood! Um starblood recém formado já! 

\- Ah... eu, me chamo Vriska Serket. 

\- É um prazer conhecer uma senhorita tão, bonita. - ele diz a analisando. 

As bochechas de Vriska se esquentaram, ela recebe elogios de Kanaya quase todos os dias, mas quase nenhum ela corou assim. 

\- Foi uma curta conversa, mas tenho que ir, irei ter que ficar de babá com os outros dois starblood. 

Vriska piscou com o que o starblood disse, mas resolveu não dizer nada quando ele se afastou. 

\- Ele parece ser bem legal de viver... - Vriska sussurrou, voltando a olhar para as estátuas. 

A Serket mais nova observou a última vez as estátuas, para se virar e ir atrás de Kanaya. Seu olhar parou em Nepeta, que estava ajudando Meulin a regar as flores, até Eridan se aproximar quando a Leijon mais velha se afastou. Não deu para Vriska ver muito, mas viu que o Ampora mais novo estava dando um cafone em Nepeta, a Serket mais nova focou o olhar, impressionada de certo modo, por está vendo Eridan demostrar afeto por algum sangue baixo, mas também, Vriska sentiu um leve ciúme. 

Ela voltou a procurar Kanaya, avistou a Maryam mais nova sentada em um dos bancos, sozinha, olhando para a violeta em suas suas mãos. Ver a cena fez o empurrador de sangue dela apertar um pouco, lembrando do dia em que se conheceram. Ela andou até o banco, notando a aproximação, a Maryam mais nova levanta o olhar para Vriska. 

\- Oh oi... só estou um pouco cansada de ter andando muito. Daqui a pouco nos iremos embora, não esqueceu nada não é? 

Vriska assentiu se sentando ao lado dela, pegando com a mão direita delicadamente a violeta e a colocando no colo. Kanaya sorriu pegando a mão da Serket mais nova, entrelaçando os dedos, fazendo ambas corarem. 

De repente Vriska puxou a mão para perto de seu rosto, e deu um beijo na costa da mão. A Maryam mais nova soltou uma risada doce com a doçura. Na estante de flores, Nepeta observou, e deu pulinhos de alegria.

* * *

  
\- Todos prontos, ninguém esqueceu nada, e terminamos por aqui, vamos! - a diretora exclamou indo na frente. 

Vriska observou o grupo se afastando enquanto se levantava do banco, ela ia esperar Nepeta para irem juntas. A Serket mais nova olhou para a flor, passando os dedos delicadamente nas pétalas, sem notar Kanaya se aproximando. 

\- Vriska. - ela a chamou, dando um susto nela. - Vamos, você sabe que os monitores iram ficar zangados. 

\- Eu sei, é que, eu tô esperando a Nepeta... pode ir na frente. - Vriska disse encolhendo os ombros. 

A Maryam mais nova a fitou com um olhar de preocupação, mas suspirou, não ia adiantar agarra o braço dela e a arrasta até o grupo, ela se despidiu andando até o pessoal. 

Vriska suspirou, ela já é quase uma adulta, Kanaya não precisa se preocupar mais. Enquanto passava o indicador nas pétalas, as luzes se apagaram de repente, fazendo todos pararem assustados. Vriska olhou na direção do grupo e farejou, seguindo o cheiro de menta. 

"Ah que maravilha..." Vriska ouviu Sollux reclamar. 

Kanaya ficou paralisada por completo, agarrando sua saia, começando a tremer, Vriska se aproximou agarrando o ombro dela, se ela pudesse ver a expressão de sua irmã, ia ficar do mesmo jeito. As duas odiavam ficar na escuridão principalmente Kanaya, desde da fase wiggler. 

\- Todos fiquem calmos! - Damara exclamou. - Fiquem em um círculo! 

Todos obedeceram, Vriska farejou os cheiros e puxou Kanaya com cuidado. Ela colocou a Maryam mais nova no meio, ainda paralisada, Vriska encostou a testa na dela. 

"Kanaya, Kanaya calma... eu tô aqui." A Serket mais nova disse telepaticamente para a Maryam mais nova. 

Seus ombros são agarrados por Kanaya, que estava tentando controlar sua respiração. Vriska colocou a mão livre no rosto dela, acariciando a bochecha com o polegar. 

\- Estamos em quantos? - Dammek perguntou. 

\- Tirando o fato de Eridan ter ido cedo, estamos em doze... tá faltando mais alguém? 

Vriska congelou de repente, Nepeta não estava no círculo. A Serket mais nova se separou devagar de Kanaya, a Maryam mais nova tentou agarra um braço dela, mas Vriska agarrou uma das mãos dela e colocou a violeta. 

"Eu vou atrás de Nepeta... não se preocupe tá? 

Vriska correu para longe, até a estande do clube de jardinagem, ninguém estava lá, a Serket mais nova farejou ao redor, nenhum cheiro também, ela começou a tremer, e farejou mais, vários cheiros invadiram suas narinas. 

_**"Sente esses cheiros? Todos estam apavorados! Pegue um e o devore!** _

Ela ignorou, em vez disso, ela sentiu um cheiro de azeitona, Vriska o seguiu, correndo, se esbarrando em alguns trolls no caminho. Dava fora da área, provavelmente onde estavam as flores para o estande do clube de jardinagem. Ela deve estar lá, ela tem que estar lá! Vriska se aproximou mais, sentindo o cheiro ficar mais forte. 

"Nepeta, Nepeta! Você tá aí!? 

"V-Vriska? S-sim! 

"Onde? Onde você tá? 

"Atrás de uma árvore 

"Fica aí! Eu tô indo! 

Vriska farejou mais uma vez, finalmente achando a Leijon mais nova, ela correu até a árvore. A Serket chegou na árvore e foi para trás dela, agarrando os ombros de Nepeta. 

\- Cadê sua irmã? - Vriska perguntou preocupada. 

\- Ela já foi, eu só fiquei pra, ajeitar as coisas... 

\- Ok ok, calma, tá tudo bem, eu tô aqui. - Vriska disse acariciando os ombros dela. 

"Eu não tô conseguindo ver nada... e tá sem as luas... 

\- Agarra meu braço ou minha mão e se levanta, vamos pro grupo. 

Vriska se levantou, sentindo Nepeta agarra sua mão esquerda e se levantar. As duas começaram a andar para o grupo, a Serket mais nova apertou a mão, sem questão de soltá-lá. 

"Estamos quase lá! Não solta minha mão! 

"Tá bom. 

Chegando perto do grupo, as luzes voltaram, todos suspiraram aliviados, Vriska principalmente, mas ela não soltou a mão, ela olhou para Nepeta, a Leijon mais nova estava com as bochechas coradas, assim como a Serket mais nova. 

Mesmo causando um problema para ela, e não pedido algo em troca, Vriska sente a necessidade de si redimir, ser amiga e protegê-lá. 

"Vriska?" A voz de Kanaya fez a troll aranha soltar a mão e encolher os ombros. 

\- Vocês estam legal? - Sollux perguntou se aproximando das duas. 

\- Sim estamos! A Vriskers me achou, eu fiquei assustada no escuro, então obrigada Vriskers! - Nepeta respondeu sorrindo. 

A Serket mais nova deu um mini-sorriso, Kanaya finalmente se acalmou e se aproximou de sua irmã, a abraçando forte, que Vriska retribuiu. 

"Não faça mais isso... por favor... 

Vriska assentiu, mas ela não promete fazer nada. As duas se separaram, Kanaya andou até Nepeta e suspirou aliviada, Vriska observou em silêncio, com um sorriso se formando.

* * *

  
Assim que o grupo chegaram na escola, a dupla se despidiu de Sollux e Nepeta e se afastou. Enquanto caminhava e olhava para a violeta em suas mãos, Vriska sentiu um braço de Kanaya por passar pelo o seu esquerdo. A troll aranha a olhou com um sorriso pequeno, lembrando que as duas faziam isso quando tinham três varreduras. A Maryam mais nova encostou sua cabeça no braço dela, ronronando, isso fez Vriska corar um pouco. 

De repente Kanaya a parou, Vriska a olhou confusa, para sentir uma das mãos em seu pescoço, acariciando delicadamente, a Serket mais nova se estremeceu um pouco, provavelmente sabendo do que ia acontecer. 

\- Kanya... eu, vou esmagar a flor... - Vriska sussurrou. 

A troll aranha sentiu Kanaya se separar e pegar a violeta delicadamente. 

\- Eu vou colocar no dormitório. Não vou demorar. 

A troll aranha assentiu a observando ir, ela engoliu a seco passando uma mão no pescoço se encostando na parede, a primeira mordida doeu e muito. Vriska puxou a gola da camisa do lado esquerdo, vendo a cicatriz da mordida. Ela ficou muito cansada depois da mordida, quase desmaiou, mas também quase perdeu seu sangue por completo. 

Como Kanaya disse, ela não demorou muito, a Serket mais nova a olhou e suspirou quando a Maryam mais nova se aproximou e puxou a gola esquerda. Ao fazer isso, a pele de Kanaya começou a brilhar, fazendo Vriska a focar e corar. 

\- Se acalme e relaxe... a Dolores disse para dizer isso para o meu, cliente... 

Vriska assentiu tremendo um pouco, ela respirou fundo, relaxando. Vriska sentiu os lábios de Kanaya em sua clavícula esquerda, nas cicatrizes, ela mau fechou os olhos quando sentiu os dentes da bebedora de arco-íris afundarem e abrir os buracos. A Serket mais nova segurou os ombros de Kanaya, cerrando os dentes, pelo menos ela não está gemendo de dor, só suando. 

Kanaya lambeu os buracos sangrentos lentamente, ela não ia deixar fazer uma cachoeira de sangue novamente. A sensação da língua passando nos buracos fez Vriska soltar um gemido baixo e afundar seu rosto no ombro esquerdo da Maryam mais nova. Assim que o sangue estancou, Kanaya se afastou, encostando a testa no peito de Vriska, com seu brilho desaparecendo aos poucos, fechando os olhos. Ao abri-los, ela notou que a tremedeira não parou. 

\- Ei calma... - a Maryam mais nova disse se afastando e colocando as mãos no rosto dela. 

Vriska respirou fundo e expirou lentamente oito vezes, fazendo o corpo parar de tremer por completo. A Serket mais nova soltou os ombros de Kanaya com um suspiro aliviado. 

\- Doeu... menos do que eu esperava... - Vriska disse passando a mão na clavícula esquerda. 

Kanaya sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha esquerda dela, manchando-a um pouco de sangue e batom, Vriska corou desviando o olhar para o lado esquerdo. Kanaya soltou uma risadinha e usou a manga de sua camisa para limpá-la. 

\- Vamos? - a Maryam mais nova perguntou pegando a mão direita de Vriska. 

\- Eu... tenho que visitar o Xefros... - a Serket mais nova respondeu encolhendo os ombros. 

\- Oh, eu posso ir junto. Vamos. - Kanaya disse começando a andar.

* * *

  
Terezi se levantou e se aproximou das duas preocupada, ela soube do apagão que teve, ultimamente esses apagões vem acontecendo, e casos de devoramento vem aumentando por conta disso. 

\- Vocês estam bem? - a Pyrope mais nova perguntou preocupada. 

\- Sim estamos. - Kanaya respondeu colocando as mãos nos ombros dela. - Não aconteceu nada. 

"Ainda bem... 

Terezi respirou fundo, farejando o cheiro de mirlito de Vriska forte. Ela olhou com o olhar irritado e se aproximou dela, a Serket mais nova se assustou com o olhar e encolheu os ombros mais uma vez. Novamente a preocupação de Kanaya retornou. 

\- Vriska... o que aconteceu? - Terezi perguntou pegando a gola da camisa dela. 

Vriska engoliu a seco e olhou para Kanaya, a Pyrope mais nova puxou a gola, ficando um pouco confusa. Dois buracos de sangue estacados, ela os analisou bem, depois os olhos de Terezi foram para Kanaya de repente. 

\- Você viu quem fez isso? - a Pyrope mais nova perguntou. 

Kanaya engoliu a seco, dizer, ou não dizer? Ela respirou fundo aproximou-se dela, colocando uma mão no ombro de Terezi. 

\- Você, acredita em bebedores de arco-íris? - Kanaya perguntou hesitantemente. 

\- E eu deveria? É só uma lenda um pouco assustadora. - Terezi respondeu. - Por que a pergunta? 

Kanaya remexeu os ombros um pouco, enquanto Vriska esfregava a mordida com cuidado. Terezi analisou em sua mente, chegando a conclusão de que a Serket mais nova foi atacada por um. A Pyrope mais andou até a janela e observou a vista. 

\- Quer dizer então que, eles existem? - ela perguntou. 

\- Podemos dizer que sim-! - Kanaya respondeu, mas foi interrompida. 

\- Eu confio em vocês sabia? - Terezi a interrompeu as olhando. - Por que não contam o que realmente aconteceu? 

A Maryam mais nova apertou as mãos, nervosa, muito nervosa e começando a suar, seus instintos estam dizendo para se alimentar mais ainda, Vriska notou isso, mas não ia adiantar se alimentar de novo de seu sangue. Com um suspiro, Kanaya se aproximou de Terezi, colocou as mãos nos ombros dela e a puxou para perto. Vriska, que estava assistindo, ficou impressionada com a repentina força de sua irmã, assim como Terezi, que ficou sem reação. 

\- Poderia, relaxar um pouco? - Kanaya pediu. 

A Pyrope mais nova assentiu engolindo a seco. Kanaya respirou fundo, colocando seu rosto no pescoço. 

"Ah isso... vai doer..." Vriska disse para si mesma. 

As bochechas de Terezi coraram quando sentiu Kanaya beijar sua clavícula direita, para segurar um gemido quando sentiu as presas da Maryam mais nova afundar ali. Terezi segurou os ombros de Kanaya, enquanto soltava um gemido baixo. A pele dela voltar a brilhar mais uma vez, fazendo Vriska focar o olhar na cena. 

Como era outro sabor, Kanaya ficou por mais alguns segundos lambendo o sangue da Pyrope mais nova, que estava com o rosto todo verde-azulado, e Vriska que estava focada, com as bochechas coradas. 

Depois de um minuto de, alimentação, Kanaya se afastou, Terezi colocou a mão esquerda no local da mordida e ofegou um pouco. Pela primeira vez, ela sentiu outro tipo de dor, que não fosse os socos ou os cortes do cajado de sua avó. 

\- Agora as peças estam se juntando. - Terezi disse esfregando a mordida. - O rastro que eu vi ali e no banheiro era da sua mordida Vriska, não é? 

A única coisa que a Serket mais nova fez foi assentir, Terezi suspirou tirando sua camisa e andou até sua cama, praticamente desmaiando nela. 

\- Kanya... ficou um pouco do meu sangue no seu queixo... - Terezi disse, antes de fechar os olhos. 

Kanaya passou dois dedos no queixo, o limpando e lambendo os dedos. As duas observaram Terezi adormecida, a Maryam mais nova pegou o lençol e a cobriu até os ombros. 

\- Eu fiquei quase do mesmo jeito que ela... - Vriska disse, timidamente. 

Kanaya a olhou com um olhar sério, para depois sorri se aproximando e dar um beijo na bochecha esquerda. Vriska corou encolhendo os ombros, mesmo se moirals e estando acostumada a ser beijada na bochecha desde da colméia de Dolores, ela sempre cora.

* * *

  
A Serket mais nova estava sentada em sua cama, com a perna esquerda na cama e a outra fora, encostando suas costas na batente. O quarto estava sendo iluminado pelas luzes das duas luas lá fora, Vriska saiu da cama silenciosamente, não querendo acorda ninguém, já que Kanaya estava dormindo, e Terezi em um sono profundo. Ela se aproximou da janela, se sentando e cruzando os braços na batente, observando a cidade, com as luzes dos prédios ligadas, com o vento batendo em seu grande cabelo. 

Enquanto isso, em outro dormitório, Nepeta estava do mesmo jeito que Vriska, observando a cidade, com um sorriso no rosto, agradecendo mentalmente a Serket mais nova por resgatá-la. Sem perceber, Aradia se juntou, sentando-se ao lado da Leijon mais nova. 

\- Aconteceu algo de interessante? - a Megido mais nova perguntou. 

\- Eh? Sim, a Vriskers me salvo de um apagão que teve na praça. - Nepeta respondeu com as bochechas coradas. 

Aradia sorriu grande, ela sempre soube que Vriska tinha um bom empurrador de sangue desde o primeiro dia em que se conheceram (tirando a raiva que ela teve ontem).

* * *

  
\- Está sem sono? - a voz de Kanaya fez Vriska olhar para a cama de cima. - Quer que eu me junte? 

A Serket mais nova assentiu observando Kanaya descer as escadas e se aproximar. A Maryam mais nova se sentou, deitando a cabeça no ombro direito de sua irmã cerúleo. Kanaya a abraçou, sua mão esquerda foi para as costas, acariciando-as com cuidado, e a direita foi para a cintura, as bochechas de ambas coraram. Elas olharam para a cidade, para logo adormecerem juntas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O próximo cap será lançando no dia 31 de março. É isso, um bom início de fevereiro 👍

**Author's Note:**

> E é isso aí


End file.
